Guitar Sonata in F Bridge
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Atsushi itu gitaris handal. Tetapi sehandal apapun ia bermain, ia tidak bisa bermain dua "lagu" sekaligus.
1. Verse

Tahun ajaran baru di kelas 11.

Tentu saja, bagi Nakajima Atsushi yang kurang suka kegiatan sekolah, awal tahun ajaran baru adalah gerbang menuju neraka. Rasanya ia ingin sekali cuma bergelung di dalam selimut dan menikmati hari-hari libur berkepanjangan. Seperti misalkan memalsukan alasan sakit-diopname di rumah sakit karena _holiday deficiency_, misalkan. Atau membuat kecelakaan agar ia tidak masuk. Eh, tunggu dulu. Atsushi mengalami kecelakaan tadi pagi. Ujung kelingking kaki kanannya terbentur kaki meja. Sakitnya sampai ubun-ubun, meresap hingga sanubari. Ayahnya yang super _woles_ bahkan tidak menanggapi rengekan Atsushi dan menganggap reaksinya terhadap kecelakaan tersebut terlalu didramatisir.

Padahal kecelakaan tersebut _damage_-nya besar, tahu!

"Terserah sih kalau kau mau bolos. Tinggal potong uang jajan saja." Balas ayahnya santai.

"Uhuuuu..." Atsushi kembali merengek. "Jangan dong..."

"Makanya sekolah yang rajin. Dan jangan kebanyakan jajan. Bawa _bento _dari rumah kalau perlu."

"Mau bawa _bento _juga kalau godaannya dari luar susah, tahu."

Ayahnya tertawa. "Iya juga, sih."

Nakajima Atsushi adalah putri tunggal. Ayahnya adalah asisten manajer bagian _guest relation _di sebuah hotel bintang lima. Ayahnya bekerja pada _shift_ malam dan selalu pulang dengan wajah suntuk. Beliau pernah bertutur bahwa ia dibayar mahal untuk didamprat oleh tamu-tamu hotel dan dituntut untuk mengatasi komplain yang mereka buat dan memastikan semua orang bahagia. Hubungan Atsushi dan ayahnya baik, namun sangat renggang. Karena kesibukan masing-masing sang putri tunggal harus bisa hidup mandiri sekaligus mampu mengurus ayahnya yang lelah. Meski tinggal serumah, mereka jarang bertemu. Paling seminggu dua kali kalau ayahnya libur.

"Oh, iya. Mungkin tahun ini aku akan lebih aktif di kegiatan klub. Anak kelas dua bebannya berat." Tutur Atsushi.

"Silahkan, asal nilaimu tetap dijaga."

"_Tou-san_ juga makannya dijaga. Walaupun kerja malam, doping kopi terus nggak baik, tahu."

"Kecil-kecil sudah berani nasehatin orangtua..." Ayahnya menerkam Atsushi dan menggelitiknya dengan gemas. "Ampun, nggak?! Ampun, nggak?!"

"Gyahahahaha! Ampun...hihi..." Atsushi yang kelojotan hanya bisa tersengal-sengal menahan geli.

"Pergaulanmu juga dijaga ya. Akunggak mau sampai putri kesayanganku dibawa kabur bocah tengik yang tidak mengerti tanggung jawab."

"Iya, iya. Kayak yang iya aja aku kepikiran pacaran." Atsushi mengeluh.

"Kalau kira-kira ada yang serius denganmu, bawa kerumah. Aku mau lihat."

* * *

Fajrikyoya, proudly present:

**GUITAR SONATA IN F BRIDGE**

**Pair**: Shin Soukoku (Fem!Atsushi x Akutagawa), Fem!Atsushi x Dazai Osamu

**Rate**: T

**Disclaimer**: Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa. I made this fanfic purely for fun.

**Warning:** AU. Genderswap. Absolutely OOC. Typo(s). Receh. Abal. Alay. Gajelas. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung banyak istilah yang bisa jadi disalah-artikan oleh author. Mungkin tidak akan sepuitis alur manga/animenya. Bisa jadi agak-agak songfic. Emotinally twisting. Akan banyak menggunakan istilah atau bahasa gaul millenial Indonesia. You have been warned before. Read further will be your own risk.

* * *

"Betulan papamu bilang begitu?"

"Uhm."

Tanizaki Junichiro bukan cowok yang tepat kalau disuruh bahas masalah cinta. Dia sudah 17 tahun jomblo, alias sejak pertama kali nafas. Mana pantas diminta wejangan soal orangtua yang tiba-tiba nanya soal pacar?

"Coba tanya sama Ranpo-san."

Cowok pendek berambut hitam yang dinobatkan sebagai anak terpintar di angkatan mereka adalah Ranpo Edogawa. Walaupun kelakuannya seperti bocah SD, prestasinya cemerlang. Dia vokalis _band _bernama Warhammer yang beranggotakan dirinya, Tanizaki sebagai gitaris kedua, Atsushi sebagai gitaris utama, Tachihara sebagai _bassist _dan Kenji sebagai _drummer_. Pacarnya anak kelas 12, jadi mungkin dia lebih pantas diminta saran soal ini.

"Heh? Apa?" Ranpo menoleh. "Gampang, sih. Atsushi tinggal cari pacar."

"Gampang banget ngomongnya..." Atsushi mengeluh. "Dikira cari pacar itu kayak jajan chiki apa?"

"Lebih gampang dari jajan chiki, malahan." Balas Ranpo. "Asal suka terus yakin, tinggal bilang."

"Kalau suka tapi belum yakin gimana?" Balas Tanizaki.

"PDKT, lah." Ranpo menjawab gamblang. "Kalau dari PDKT saja dia sudah kelihatan tidak mau, jangan maksa. Tahu diri saja."

"_Tokoro de_..." Kenji menyela. "Gimana ceritanya Ranpo-san bisa pacaran sama Yosano-senpai?"

Ranpo terdiam sesaat. "Nggak sengaja. Dulu waktu kelas 10 aku sempat duduk sebangku dengannya waktu ujian. Aku nggak bawa kotak pensil, dan Yosano-senpai meminjamkan semua alat tulisnya. Terus ngobrol. Aku suka dia, dia cantik dan baik. Terus pacaran."

"Kalau siklusnya sesederhana itu, aku bisa tiap hari kawin-cerai kayak selebritis." Tanizaki menyeletuk.

"Belagu banget ucapanmu. Memangnya mukamu ganteng, apa?" Sembur Tachihara pedas.

"_Maa, maa_, jangan jujur-jujur banget, dong!" Tanizaki tertawa garing untuk menutupi ketersinggungan.

"Ganteng, kok. Cuma belum ketemu jodohnya aja." Balas Ranpo lagi. "Kalau sudah ketemu, jangan kawin-cerai tiap hari. Nanti orang-orang mencapmu jadi artis panjat sosial."

"Baik banget kata-katamu, Ranpo-san." Atsushi tertawa kecil. "Mungkin benar, jodohnya belum ketemu saja."

"Untuk Atsushi, mungkin biar keliatan manis harus bikin karakter yang lebih feminim." Gumam Ranpo.

"Hah? Apaan, sih? Nggak ada yang salah dengan karakterku."

"Salah banget!" Tachihara dan Tanizaki menyahut bersamaan. "Ngaca gih, sana!"

"Kheh!" Atsushi terkesiap.

"Yang membuatmu keliatan 'cewek' cuman _oppai _sama bemper belakang! Sisanya kelewat _manly_." Tutur Tachihara. "Kalau aku sih nggak akan mau pacaran denganmu. Apa bedanya sama jadi _gay?"_

Pernyataan yang menohok. Dulu Atsushi sering di _bully _semasa SD karena menjadi perempuan dengan nama laki-laki (sebenarnya ayahnya menamainya Atsushi karena nama _Atsushi _artinya 'jujur' dan ayahnya suka nama tersebut, tanpa peduli nama tersebut umumnya dipakai untuk anak laki-laki). Tetapi karena dibesarkan oleh seorang ayah yang _single parent_, pembawaan Atsushi juga jadi lebih tomboy. Meski ia memang memanjangkan rambutnya, ia suka hal-hal yang kurang lumrah disukai anak perempuan semisal gitar listrik, olahraga, otomotif, film _action _dan _game online_. Karena setahun pertama SMA dihabiskannya bersama personil Warhammer, ia lebih bisa terbuka berteman dengan anak laki-laki, sementara ia memperlakukan teman-teman perempuan dengan lebih hati-hati. Ia juga bisa dikatakan jangkung, setinggi 170cm.

Masalah seragam, cuma Atsushi siswi yang mengenakkan celana seragam seperti siswa putra. Awalnya ketika kelas 10 ia ditegur oleh guru BK. Ia kemudian menjelaskan bahwa ia punya bekas luka besar di kaki kanannya, bagian yang tidak bisa tertutup rok seragam dan kaus kaki. Karena mengenakkan _legging _atau _stocking _dinilai lebih tidak pantas, dan pihak sekolah tidak juga menyediakan alternatif rok panjang, Atsushi mendapat pengecualian untuk mengenakkan celana seperti seragam siswa putra. Hal ini membuat Kepala Sekolah Fukuzawa menciptakan peraturan bahwa siswi diperbolehkan mengenakkan celana seragam sebagai pengganti rok seragam asalkan ada pernyataan tertulis dari orangtua. Meski begitu, Atsushi masih menjadi satu-satunya siswi bercelana panjang di sekolah itu.

Mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya tidak pernah kepikiran punya pacar; karena ia tidak melihat anak laki-laki sebagaimana teman-teman perempuan lainnya.

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan!" Ranpo bangun dari kursinya. "Kita carikan pacar untuk Atsushi, batasnya sampai akhir semester ganjil!"

"Oosssuu~~" sisa personil lain menyorak tanda setuju.

"O-oy, seenak jidat deh." Atsushi mendesah. "Percuma aja, aku belum tertarik pacaran."

"Kalau sudah, kasih tau kita, ya!" Seru Kenji.

"Pokoknya siapapun yang jadi pacarnya Atsushi kita semua harus tahu." Balas Ranpo. "Biar kita punya target untuk dibacok kalau Atsushi tiba-tiba mangkir latihan ngeband!"

Gelak tawa membahana di studio latihan. Selera humornya Ranpo memang selalu sukses gigit balik suasana kikuk.

* * *

Sekolah tempat Atsushi menimba ilmu bernama SMA Ishiyama. Salah satu sekolah negeri yang peringkatnya 10 teratas di daerah Kanto. Selain karena keunggulannya dalam prestasi akademik dan kegiatan klub ekstrakulikuler yang didukung penuh oleh sekolah, SMA Ishiyama menganut senioritas yang kuat. Slogan _bound by arms and blood _menjadi mantera yang sangat kuat bagi siswa-siswi sekolah ini. Hal ini bermakna bahwa seorang kakak kelas diharuskan menjadi pelindung dan pembimbing adik kelas, menjadi panutan yang baik. Maka dari itu, banyak dari para senior yang memiliki _kouhai _kesayangan untuk dibina-terutama dalam kegiatan klub ekstrakulikuler. Tidak sedikit pula adik-adik kelas yang memiliki _senpai _favorit mereka. Pergaulan antar angkatan juga bukan hal yang aneh di sekolah ini. Suasana yang hangat inilah yang membuat prestasi non-akademi SMA Ishiyama tak kalah cemerlang dengan prestasi akademiknya.

Dan juga, bagi anak-anak Ishiyama, hari Jumat adalah hari spesial.

Pihak sekolah menamakannya _class meeting_. Dimana pada hari itu tidak ada pelajaran. Para siswa diberikan jam kosong sehari penuh. Sebagian klub menggunakan hari jumat untuk beraktivitas, seperti klub seni musik kreatif, _taekwondo_, _modern dance _dan klub fotografi/jurnalistik. Beberapa guru juga memanfaatkan hari jumat untuk menggelar kelas tambahan atau mengatur jadwal remedial. Sebagian siswa tumpah ruah ke lapangan untuk bermain futsal, basket, voli, renang atau _baseball_. Ada juga yang hanya diam di kelas, bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sekelas, menggelar nonton film bareng di aula (ini salah satu agenda kegiatan klub jurnalistik-dimana penonton nantinya dimintai _review _mengenai film yang mereka tonton), yang penting siswa tersebut hadir.

Biasanya Atsushi selalu bawa gitar akustik kalau hari jumat. Kawan-kawannya di Warhammer semua bermental biduan, kalau nggak nyanyi dan main musik hidupnya hampa. _Meeting point _mereka adalah di depan kelas 11-2 yang sekarang jadi kelasnya Kenji dan Atsushi. Disana ada sebuah bangku pancang besar yang menghadap langsung lapangan basket, tepat dibawah pohon _sakura _yang rindang. Biasanya Tanizaki sudah sedia dua botol air mineral disana. Dan semenjak pacaran dengan Ranpo, Yosano-senpai jadi ikut gegenjrengan ceria dengan Warhammer.

"Main, main, mainnn!" Kenji berseru histeris. "Aku mau lagu _A thousand miles~~"_

"Eh?" Atsushi masih memetik-metik senarnya, menerka kuncinya. "Nyanyi, deh. Aku lupa kuncinya."

"_Making my way down town, walking fast, faces fast, and I'm home bound..." _Kenji berdendang otomatis.

Atsushi mulai memainkan sepenggal _intro _lagu tersebut. "_Reff_-nya?"

"Reff-nya main di F#." Tanizaki memposisikan jari-jarinya di tab gitar Atsushi. "Terus ke B. Terus F# lagi, terus E."

"Hah?" Atsushi mencoba memainkan nadanya. "Nggak masuk, ih. Bukannya B dulu baru F#?" Atsushi kembali memainkan nada yang ia maksud. "_And I need you, and I miss you...and now I wonder..."_

Tanizaki menjentikkan jarinya. "_If I could fall, into the sky...do you think time...would pass me by..." _

_"...'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...tonight..." _lanjut Atsushi dan yang lain begitu nada yang dimainkan Atsushi pas dengan liriknya.

Mereka memainkan lagu tersebut dari awal sampai akhir. Lalu disusul lagu _Twist and Shout_-nya The Beatles, _Mashi-mashi _dan _Natsu no yuki _dari Nico Touches the Wall, dan beberapa lagu lagi yang dinyanyikan secara random.

"Oh, Tachihara nggak disini." Yosano-senpai menggumam tiba-tiba.

"Dia main basket sama anak kelas 12-1." Ranpo menunjuk lapangan basket di hadapan mereka. "Kayaknya seru, tuh."

Mereka berhenti gegitaran, sibuk menonton kelasannya Tachihara bertanding sengit dengan _senpai _yang tidak kalah jago. Yosano-senpai hanya menonton sekilas, sibuk mengurusi Ranpo yang tidak bisa membuka kaleng soda rasa semangka yang dibelinya.

"_Sugoi yo_..." Kenji bergumam. "Tachihara padahal lumayan jago olahraganya. Dia sampai dibuat terpojok begitu."

"12-1 itu memang agak seram. Sebagian _senpai _klub basket masuk kelas itu. Kalau kelasku atau kelasan kalian bertanding melawan mereka di festival olahraga nanti bisa habis kita." Balas Tanizaki.

Lalu di tengah pertandingan, timnya Tachihara meminta _time out_. Mereka berkerumun dan bicara, lalu seseorang keluar dari tim. Kelompok lawan menyuarakan protes, dan siswa yang bertindak sebagai wasit berusaha menengahi. Tachihara yang melihat kawanan Warhammer melambai heboh. Ia berlari dan berteriak.

"Woy, gantiin teman setimku, dong!"

Yosano-senpai dan sisa personil Warhammer saling memandang.

"Aku nggak mau main." Tanizaki menyeletuk. "Nggak bawa baju ganti. Nanti lepek. Jijik."

"Kalau gitu Kenji main, sana." Titah Ranpo seenak udelnya.

"_Hai, _tidak bisa main basket!" Balasnya riang.

"Aku juga nggak bisa." Balas Ranpo. "Berarti harapannya cuma Atsushi."

Si gadis berambut kelabu keperakan itu tercengang. "Heh, itu pertandingan basket putra, tahu! Apa-apaan aku yang ditunjuk?!"

"Kenapa giliran begini malah bersikap kayak perempuan, sih?" Keluh Ranpo.

"Kan aku memang _perempuan__!_" Sembur Atsushi kesal.

"_Maa, maa. Daijobu_. Atsushi kan _tsuyoi~_" Kenji menengahi. "Cuma sekedar pelengkap tim juga nggak masalah, kan?"

"Be..benar juga..."

Atsushi mendengus. Ia melambai pada Tachihara dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Si pemuda jabrik itu mengacungkan jempol, lalu Atsushi menitipkan gitarnya pada Tanizaki.

* * *

Bermodalkan rambut yang dikuncir asal, Atsushi menempatkan dirinya di posisi _centre_. Meskipun ia juga lumayan mahir bermain basket, posisi ini biasanya diisi oleh pemain dengan postur terbesar agar si pemain bisa melakukan _block _dan _rebound _dengan baik. Tetapi Tachihara bilang ia dan timnya akan berusaha agar tidak terlalu merepotkan Atsushi. Cowok yang tadi _walk out _bilang ia sudah lelah, dan anak kelas 12 yang menjadi lawannya tidak terima permainan selesai begitu saja. Karena tinggal satu set lagi, mereka berusaha cari pengganti.

Okelah.

Permainan dimulai.

Atsushi memasang kuda-kuda. Tachihara yang berposisi sebagai _power forward _sudah melakukan _defense _terkuatnya, namun _point guard _lawan berhasil menembus barikade. Sebelum _shoot _sempat terlaksana, Atsushi memblok bolanya di udara dan melemparnya ke salah satu _point guard _timnya. Adegan _defense-block-defense-rebound _berlangsung cukup lama. Anak-anak 12-1 lumayan frontal juga. _Defense _mereka sebetulnya lemah, tetapi karena dua _point guard _mereka cukup lincah untuk menembus barikade _defense _tim Tachihara/Atsushi, permainan ini jadi semakin sulit.

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Ini dia.

Cowok ceking pucat ini adalah _point guard _yang gigih. Kalau Atsushi berhasil memblok lemparannya, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya berarti. Atsushi menjegal semua pergerakannya. Bunyi debam bola basket dan gesekan sepatu terdengar mencekam. Tidak hanya _drive_-nya yang sulit dibaca, tetapi lemparannya yang cenderung menyilang sempat membuat Atsushi lengah. Tidak ada pilihan, Atsushi menjaganya dengan atensi penuh tanpa mempedulikan pemain lawan yang lain. Ia berkelit mengganti langkah, namun Atsushi berhasil membuatnya terjebak dan ia terpaksa mengoper bolanya ke seorang rekan _small forward. _Mereka kembali melancarkan serangan dari luar dan kali ini Atsushi harus dibantu dua_ forward _timnya untuk melakukan _rebound_. Atsushi yang mendarat lebih dulu melihat maneuver si _point guard _ceking dan kembali melompat untuk memblok serangan yang tengah dilancarkannya.

**JDUUUUK!**

**BRUKKK!**

**DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK.**

"_Foul, pushing. _Akutagawa-senpai!"

Atsushi terjerembab. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, nampaknya ia dan si _point guard _ceking ini bertubrukan, dan wasit melihat kejadian ini sebagau pelanggaran dari tim lawan. Pandangan Atsushi masih berkunang. Segalanya buram. Ia melihat Tachihara dan yang lain menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Atsushi! Keningmu berdarah!"

Hah?

Atsushi menyeka sesuatu yang lengket menempel di pinggir alisnya. Ah, rasa peningnya datang belakangan. Tachihara dan yang lain nampak khawatir, bertanya apakah Atsushi bisa berdiri atau mau dipanggilkan dokter sekolah. Si point guard ceking bernama Akutagawa itu dibombardir baik pemain lawan maupun timnya sendiri. Dengan wajah setengah kesal, ia melemparkan sehelai handuk kecil ke kepala Atsushi dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan teriakan seisi lapangan.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?" Gumam salah satu _senpai. _"Tachihara, ayo kita antar cewek ini ke klinik."

Atsushi dipapah menuju klinik sekolah. Disana, Mori-sensei si guru biologi sekaligus penanggung jawab klinik sekolah mengobati luka kecil di pelipis Atsushi. Bukan luka serius, tetapi karena daerah pelipis itu lunak, benturan bisa merobek bagian tersebut dan mengakibatkan pendarahan.

"Kau mau izin pulang? Bisa kutelepon orangtuamu." Tutur Mori-sensei.

"Tidak perlu. Kasih obat pereda sakit saja. Aku bisa tetap sekolah, kok." Balas Atsushi.

"Ya sudah, istirahat saja disana."

Atsushi diberi sebutir aspirin dan segelas air. Ia duduk memangku lutut di kasur klinik, karena berbaring masih terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Tanizaki dan Tachihara masuk untuk menjenguk Atsushi. Kenji dan Ranpo akan datang bergantian nanti, katanya.

"Gitarku mana?" Tanya Atsushi.

"Kusimpan di tasnya. Di kelas kita." Balas Tanizaki. "Duh, ada-ada saja. Kukira kau ini kenapa tadi."

"_Senpai _yang tadi minta maaf. Katanya masalah ini kan kecelakaan. Jadi jangan diambil hati. Mereka kasih ini sebagai permintaan maaf." Tachihara memberikan dua batang coklat dan sekotak susu rasa karamel.

"Mereka?" Atsushi menaikkan sebelah alis, merasa sanksi.

"Akutagawa-senpai bilang itu kecelakaan. Jadi dia bersikeras tidak mau minta maaf." Tachihara bertutur. "Teman-temannya mewakili, jadinya."

"Sok banget sih si Akutagawa itu. Jadi ingin kupukul." Tanizaki menggeram kesal.

Atsushi menerima hadiah kecil tersebut. "Bilang pada para _senpai, _terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Uhm. Nanti aku bilang." Tachihara menepuk pundak Tanizaki, mengisyaratkan untuk pergi dengannya agar Kenji dan Ranpo bisa masuk.

* * *

'Yakin mau pulang sendiri?"

"Uhm."

"Aku bisa antar sampai depan rumah padahal." Kenji menggendong tas gitar Atsushi, berniat mengantarnya pulang.

"Arah rumahmu dan rumahku berlawanan. Aku nggak mau merepotkan." Balas Atsushi.

"Nggak repot, kok. Lagipula, kami belum pernah ada yang main ke rumahnya Atsushi, kan?"

Mereka berjalan santai, cenderung lebih pelan karena kondisi Atsushi yang masih belum enakan. Rumah Atsushi lumayan jauh namun masih bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki 30 menit. Sementara Kenji harus naik bus dari halte yang ada di dekat sekolah. Tapi Kenji bilang ia juga bisa naik bus dari halte yang ada di dekat perumahan tempat tinggal Atsushi meski jaraknya lebih jauh.

"Aku baru kali ini ke rumah Atsushi~" gumam Kenji senang. "Apa aku bisa ketemu Kong Weiguang-san?"

Atsushi terkekeh. Ayahnya memang seorang ekspatriat asal Taiwan dengan nama asli Kong Weiguang. Dan setelah resmi menjadi warga negara Jepang, ia berganti nama menjadi Nakajima Sanosuke. Awalnya nama Taiwan ayahnya menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman sekelasnya waktu kelas 10. Namun mungkin lelucon tersebut sudah melempem sehingga tidak ada lagi yang menertawakan nama ayahnya sekarang.

"Weiguang-san kerjanya malam." Balas Atsushi. "Jadi aku selalu masak makan malam sendiri."

"Pulang jam berapa?"

"Tergantung. Kadang jam 12. Atau jam 3 pagi."

"Atsushi masak bekal dan sarapan sendiri?"

"_Tou-san _yang buat. Kadangkala dibawain kue-kue manis atau _sando _dari cafe yang buka pagi-pagi gitu. Kadang aku juga masak sendiri."

"Kalau aku yang buat bekal malah nenek." Balas Kenji. "Ibuku sibuk mengurus adik-adikku sekolah. Nenek selalu buat sarapan dan bekal. Tas _bento-_nya beda-beda, dan lucunya ayahku pernah menelpon ke rumah katanya _bento-_nya tertukar dengan punya adikku yang paling kecil."

"Wah, kok bisa?" Atsushi terkikik. "Ayahmu pasti bingung kenapa bekalnya _onigiri _mini dengan sosis gurita dan susu coklat!"

"Iya banget!" Kenji menyahut sambil tertawa lepas. "Waktu itu bukan susu coklat, tapi jus apel, _yakisoba _dan sayuran gitu. Sementara ayahku biasanya cuma makan nasi yang banyak, acar, dan satu jenis lauk. Ia langsung sadar bekalnya tertukar ketika melihat tas bekal. Adikku yang masih TK pulang ke rumah sampai nangis, takut dimarahi nenek karena bekalnya nggak habis! Tentu saja nggak habis, yang dia makan porsi orang dewasa!"

Atsushi membuka gerbang rumahnya dan mempersilakan Kenji masuk. Bocah pirang super ceria itu minum tiga gelas air putih dan numpang cuci muka. Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol dan santai nonton televisi, Kenji pamit pulang pada pukul 6 sore. Atsushi hendak mengajaknya makan malam, tetapi Kenji menolak. Ia menantikan masakan keluarganya di rumah. Selepas mengantar si _drummer _Warhammer tersebut sampai gerbang depan rumah, Atsushi memilih mandi dan mengerjakan PR. Berbenah rumah sedikit, mempersiapkan seragam besok dan barulah mencari inspirasi mau makan apa malam ini. Ayahnya meninggalkan uang belanja. _Delivery _makanan cepat saji semisal ayam goreng, burger atau _pizza _kayaknya enak. Tetapi rasa malas mengalahkan segalanya. Cewek bongsor itu membongkar lemari makan dan membuat _chazuke _dari nasi, _furikake _dan _dashi instan _serta sisa _teriyaki salmon _kemarin yang kasih ada di kulkas.

Bahagia itu sederhana ternyata.

Tinggal dirumah dengan ayah yang selalu kerja malam membuat Atsushi kadang kesepian. Berasa sepeti mahasiswa yang sedang _ngekos_. Untuk membunuh rasa bosan, kadang ia nonton televisi, internetan, gitaran santai sekalian latihan teknik atau mengasah kemampuan vokalnya. Kalau lagi awal bulan, ia akan bertingkah hedon dengan cara pergi ke konbini di depan komplek dan jajan _cheese nachos _dan segelas _milkshake_. Atau makan di luar. Atau pergi ke mall. Biasanya kegiatan yang terakhir membutuhkan teman pergi. Tanizaki dan Tachihara yang biasanya langsung siap sedia. Ranpo dan Kenji masih anak mama-papa, yang jam 8 malam sudah gosok gigi, berpiyama, tidak boleh keluar rumah lagi.

"Eh, belum keluarin baju yang tadi!"

Atsushi membongkar tasnya, mengeluarkan segumpal kaos oblong rangkap yang sudah lembab bau apek. Ya, tidak seperti anak perempuan lain yang pakai _tanktop _atau _camisole _sebagai dalaman kemeja, Atsushi memilih pakai kaus rangkap karena lebih nyaman dipakai. Dan juga, ia tidak takut _bra_-nya diterawang oleh cowok-cowok mesum karena kaos rangkap benar-benar menyamarkan segalanya. Ia selalu punya satu kaos rangkap cadangan di loker, sekedar untuk jaga-jaga.

**SRUK!**

"Eh?"

Handuk kecil biru muda gemas. Atsushi tidak punya barang ini sebetulnya. Noda darahnya mengingatkan bahwa hari ini ia terkena kecelakaan lain: ditubruk kakak kelas saat main basket sampai pelipisnya berdarah. Alasan yang bagus untuk izin tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi pasti ayahnya tidak mengizinkan. Selama sakitnya bukan patah kaki-tangan, TBC atau leukimia, pasti Atsushi disuruh masuk!

Handuk itu, haruskah ia kembalikan ke si kakak kelas bernama Akutagawa itu?

Kheh!

Ingat namanya jadi ingat bentuknya.

Ceking. Pucat. Batuk-batuk. Judes pedas seperti antagonis sinetron.

Bodo, ah.

Atsushi hanya melempar handuk kecil itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor dan memilih menyiapkan seragam untuk besok.

* * *

**Hai readers, kembali dengan Fajrikyoya disini.**

"**Woy, banyak fic lu di fandom tetangga yang masih hiatus dan discontinue kenapa malah nampang di fandom lain?"**

"**Kenapa fic xxx, xxx dan fic xxx belum update?"**

"**Authornya labil, nih kayaknya. Bukan sibuk kerja." **

**Author mau pura-pura budeg dulu deh. Baru semenjak dua bulan terakhir author kepincut sama fandom ini dan memutuskan ngetik fanfic multichap setelah debut Dracarys. Sistem ngetiknya 'ngebut-finish-posting' macam Rekonsiliasi yang di fandom tetangga. Well, ini kali kedua author nyobain bikin multichap fic yang baru diposting setelah finish. DAN JUJUR AJA NGGAK GAMPANG YA. Kayak yang tiap ada waktu lowong, author harus buka evernote dan ketik naskah DIMANAPUN KAPANPUN. Tapi karena kegemesan author dengan pair shin soukoku ini jadilah fanfic ini tercipta. Btw alasan kenapa Atsushi-nya dibikin cewek adalah karena racun dari segala racun alias pinterest banyak menampangkan fanart si maung putih ini jadi cakep banget ya kalo jadi cewek. Imut-imut gemes gimanaaa gitu. Keknya cocok bikin Akutagawa yang tsun-tsun nanodayo itu meleleh pelan-pelan karena kegemesannya eaaaaaa! Dan juga, sengaja juga karakternya dibikin badass tomboy gitu jadi giliran si tomboy Atsushi suka cowok, emotionally twistingnya lebih berasa. Dan juga sentimen pribadi karena author sendiri kurang suka karakter cewek yang kelewat feminim dan manja ga bisa apa-apa. **

**Dan juga, sosok bapaknya atsushi adalah si kepala panti yang mati ketabrak truk di season 3. Tapi karena namanya masih belum ketahuan yaaaa author mengarang bebas dong ya. oh, dan juga sebenernya nama taiwan bapaknya atsushi itu real name dari salah satu temen kerja author (chinese chef specialist) yang beneran dari cina. Entah kenapa, author lebih sreg kalau bikin bapaknye Atsushi itu ekspat dari Taiwan. Daaaaannnn setelah research, ternyata banyak juga lho orang Taiwan yang naturalisasi jadi orang Jepang. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih dibahas. **

**Mau bacot apalagi, ya?**

**Udahan dulu, deh. Lanjut di chapter depan.**

**Jangan lupa klik favorite, follow, dan review yaaaaa. **


	2. Verse II

Oh, berita baik datang dari langit. Tachihara dapat gebetan. Anak kelas 10. Namanya Okura Teruko. Si _bassist _habis jadi bahan hujatan ketika mengumumkan pada personil Warhammer kalau kemarin ia berhasil mengajak si cewek gebetannya itu sekedar makan eskrim di cafe dekat stasiun.

"Oh, jadi Tachihara _genre_-nya loli, toh?" Celetuk Ranpo tanpa dosa.

"_Kawaii, _gemes gitu." Seru Atsushi.

"Iya, _kawaii _banget! Rambutnya bagus!" Kenji menimpali.

"Dasar kriminal." Tanizaki mendecih.

"Hoy, _teme! _Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti penjahat dong!"

"Habis tampangmu tipe-tipe buaya darat, sih!" Timpal Tanizaki.

Tachihara melayangkan tendangan ke lutut Tanizaki yang sayangnya meleset. Kenji, Ranpo dan Atsushi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tatapan sinis siswa lain di kantin membuat kelima remaja itu berjengit dan seketika terdiam karena tidak enak hati.

"Gitu, ya..." Kenji termenung. "Apa aku juga cari pacar aja, ya?"

"Kenji juga mau nyoba pacaran?" Atsushi melongo.

"Kayaknya seru. Jalan-jalan bareng, foto-foto bareng, pake baju _couple_..."

"Jangan lupa _kisu _terus ena-en—UARGH!"

"Jangan racuni Kenji kami yang polos dengan hal-hal cabul, _aho!" _Tanizaki memiting leher Tachihara.

"Boleh juga, tapi _goal _awalnya kan carikan Atsushi pacar." Kenji menggumam. "_Naa, _Atsushi punya tipe cowok idaman, nggak?"

"Uhmmm..." Atsushi mengerenyit. "Nggak spesifik, sih. Tapi aku suka cowok yang wajahnya manis dan bulu matanya lentik panjang gitu. Terus suka yang independen."

"Susah juga kalo cuma begitu..." Ranpo akhirnya menyahut. "Cowok independen biasanya keras kepala dan gengsian, lho."

"Mungkin agak aneh ya, kalau kubilang aku sukanya yang begitu? Maksudku...cowok yang nggak gengsian terkesan kurang jantan menurutku " Balas Atsushi.

"Uhmmmmmm..." Ranpo bersidekap. Ia menelaah kantin dan menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri mengamati _vending machine_. "Kalau dia oke, ya? Nggak muluk-muluk banget."

Tanizaki, Tachihara dan Atsushi terkesiap. Kenji langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Mantap!" Kenji berbinar sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. "Ini baru kualitas top!"

"O-oy...yang bener aja..." Alis Tanizaki berkedut.

"Diliat dari mana juga..." Tachihara tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu sih muluk banget!" Sergah Atsushi.

Yang ditunjuk Ranpo adalah anak kelas 12, jangkung rupawan dengan rambut bergelombang. Namanya Dazai Osamu, _ikemen _kebanggaan angkatan 29. Waktu ujian kenaikan saat kelas 10, cowok manis itu duduk di depan Atsushi. Ia cuma sekedar tahu nama dan mukanya. Tentu saja, satu Ishiyama juga tahu. Tampang gantengnya yang membuatnya terkenal bahkan sampai ke angkatan 31 dan tiga angkatan sebelum Atsushi-yang berarti angkatan kakak kelasnya Dazai sewaktu dia masih kelas 10.

"Yang begitu pasti punya pacar." Tachihara menggumam lesu. "Lupakan saja. Cari yang lebih realistis."

"Dia jomblo." Ranpo mematahkan argumen si _bassist _Warhammer.

"Sotoy." Tanizaki memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Berani taruhan berapa?" Ranpo menyeringai bangga. "Aku ini agen intel lintas angkatan Ishiyama, lho!"

"Kalo sampai dia punya pacar, aku mau dibeliin _caramel frappe _ukuran _venti _di setarbak!" Jawab Tanizaki yakin.

"Oke, nggak masalah!" Ranpo menyanggupi. "Ayo, Atsushi!"

"Heh? Kenapa a-"

Ranpo menggeret Atsushi menemui si jangkung Dazai yang masih berdiri di mesin penjual minuman. Dengan polosnya Ranpo menepuk pundak si cowok jangkung itu sampai dia menoleh.

"Yo!"

"Yes?" Dazai menoleh, ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ah, kau ini pacarnya Yosano, kan..." Dazai menggumam. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Nggak ada, sih. Cuma pengen nyapa aja." Ranpo membalas. "Ah, senpai suka kopi, ya?"

Dazai membuka kaleng kopi yang dibelinya. "Nggak terlalu."

"Tapi minumnya Ichelatte." Tukas Ranpo menelisik minuman yang diteguk Dazai. "Kadar kopinya lumayan keras. Kalau yang tidak biasa minum kopi pasti nggak suka."

Dazai menyesap minumannya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Terus?"

"Temanku lumayan ngerti banyak soal kopi. Mungkin kalian bisa ngobrol-ngobrol. _Naa, _Atsushi?"

Si gadis tomboy itu cuma membelalak tak percaya menatap Ranpo. Namun cowok sipit itu memasang senyum sejuta watt andalannya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Dazai terdiam sejenak, nampak menimbang apa yang hendak diutarakannya. Dari gerak-geriknya, ia menangkap langsung maksud Ranpo bahwa ia ingin Dazai dan Atsushi 'mengenal lebih dekat'.

"Boleh." Dazai tersenyum. "Kalo gitu, cobain ngopi di Cafemaru, yuk. Mereka salah satu spesialis kopi terbaik di Yokohama."

"Eh?" Atsushi melongo. "Uhm.."

"Beneran nggak apa-apa?" Ranpo membalas. "Kan kasian kalau Atsushi kena labrak pacarnya senpai."

"Jangan gitu dong, aku ini sudah puluhan tahun jomblo." Dazai tertawa ringan. "Pacar apaan? Kalau kasur dirumahku bisa kulamar, aku sudah nikah muda mungkin."

"Ahahahahaha..." Atsushi dan Ranpo tertawa dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Jadi maunya kapan? Hari ini aku nggak bisa. Mungkin sabtu pekan ini?"

"Ah? Sabtu boleh." Ranpo menyela. "Atsushi ada acara?"

"Eh? Nggak, sih." Atsushi menggeleng.

"Sini, bagi nomormu." Dazai mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Nanti biar kita bisa teleponan."

Dengan patuh, Atsushi menambahkan nomornya ke kontak di ponsel pintar Dazai. Dari balik punggung Atsushi, Ranpo memberi isyarat berhasil pada para personil Warhammer. Tachihara dan Kenji memberi gestur menyembah, sementara Tanizaki cuma mengucek-ucek mukanya. Kepalang kesal karena termakan taruhannya sendiri.

"Paling agak siang, jam 11 atau 12. Oke, nggak?"

"A..aku nggak tahu dimana tempatnya." Jawab Atsushi jujur.

"Kujemput di stasiun Ishikawacho jam 10." Dazai mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "Jangan telat, ya!"

Malu-malu, Atsushi menggamit kelingking si cowok jangkung. Ia mohon diri, melambai dengan dramatis sebelum menghilang di undakan tangga menuju lantai atas dimana kelasannya berada. Tiga kawan Atsushi yang lain menghampiri karena penasaran dengan hasilnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Tachihara.

"Sabtu ini, jam 10 di stasiun Ishikawacho. Ngopi di Cafemaru." Kata Atsushi datar, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Wuih, hebat." Kenji menyeru. "Kalau jadian, Atsushi bisa viral."

"Ehm, aku haus." Ranpo berdehem palsu. "_Caramel frappe _enak nih kayaknya. _Naa, _Ta-ni-za-ki-kuuuun~?"

"Brengsek." Tanizaki mendecih kesal.

* * *

**RanpoEdo: **[hari ini latihan]

**tachihararu: **[jam berapa? Aku belum booking studio lho]

**Kenji~: **[aku ikut!]

**tanizakino.1: **[pass. Aku mau nemenin Naomi]

**Nakaatsushi: **[apaan sih tiba-tiba nggak mau? Tumben]

**RanpoEdo: **[bawa aja adikmu. Warhammer prioritas ya]

**tachihararu: **[udah siscon, bucin lagi. Hina banget!]

**Kenji~: **[siscon itu apa?]

**Nakaatsushi: **[TACHIHARA JANGAN KASIH TAU!]

**RanpoEdo: **[mending kasih tau daripada dia googling sendiri]

**tachihararu: **[siscon itu artinya tanizaki macarin adiknya sendiri]

**Kenji~: **[adiknya cantik kan. Emang nggak boleh pacaran sama adik sendiri?]

**RanpoEdo: **[nggak boleh lah]

**Nakatsushi: **[nggak boleh!]

**Kenji~: **[adikku yang masih TK bilang 'niisan ayo pacaran']

**Kenji~: **[terus kita jajan eskrim bareng ke toko deket rumah. Main ayunan]

**Nakaatsushi: **[ _casing _anak SMA, mentalnya anak TK]

**tanizakino.1: **[kayaknya harusnya kamu masuk TK bareng adikmu deh]

**Kenji~: **[pengen tau masuk TK lagi. Kerjanya cuma main ayunan, mewarnai gambar, ada jadwal tidur siangnya juga. Nggak perlu pusing-pusing mikirin sin cos tan]

Atsushi selalu sukses dibuat terkikik oleh teman-teman ngebandnya. Ranpo yang super pintar, realistis tapi manjanya setengah mati seperti anak sultan. Kenji yang seperti telah dijabarkan Atsushi: _casing _anak SMA tapi mentalnya anak TK.

Alasan tiba-tiba mereka latihan band dadakan diluar jadwal akhirnya terungkap: Ranpo mendapat tawaran bagi Warhammer untuk menjadi pengisi _live music _di sebuah klub. Bayarannya menjanjikan, ¥17.000 seorang, fasilitas manggung disediakan, konsumsi juga. Syarat yang diajukan si klub hanya satu: semua lagu yang dibawakan Warhammer harus lagu-lagu berbahasa Inggris. Ranpo menyetujui tawaran itu tanpa bicara. Awalnya Atsushi protes dengan keputusan itu, namun mendengar tawaran uangnya, dia jadi tidak bisa menolak.

Setelah dibujuk susah payah, akhirnya Tanizaki mau latihan. Dengan bawa adiknya yang cantik, tentu saja. Adiknya tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Ia cuma main ponsel di pojokan, menunggu abangnya yang overposessif latihan ngeband dengan sabar. Karena lagunya bahasa Inggris dan _genre _klub nya juga sangat kasual, Atsushi mengajukan lagu-lagu _Maroon 5 _yang lebih _edgy _dan semua orang pasti tahu. Kenji menyarankan beberapa lagu _ballad _yang melankolik seperti Arsonit Lullaby dan lagu-lagunya Charlie Puth. Atsushi kesulitan menghapal banyak _chords _sekaligus. Ia beberapa kali salah kunci dan membuat tempo drum yang dimainkan Kenji berantakan.

"Atsushi tumben nggak fokus." Gumam Ranpo lewat mikrofon. "Butuh air kayaknya."

"_Hai_, air~" Tachihara memberi botol minum yang dilemparkannya secara akrobatik. Atsushi menerimanya dengan canggung dan meneguknya serakah.

"Kami tahu sabtu ini kau punya jadwal _date _sama pangeran sekolah. Tapi itu kan masih sabtu depan. _It's no good being too dreamy_." Tanizaki menasehati.

"Apaan yang _dreamy_? Permen kali ah." Atsushi membalas kasar.

Bohong banget kalau Atsushi tidak gugup.

_Man, _Dazai Osamu itu dinobatkan sebagai manusia tertampan di Ishiyama. Senyumnya aja sudah bikin doki-doki. Apalagi caranya mengacungkan kelingking dan lambai-lambai. Atsushi yakin dirinya _straight_, makanya ia dibuat bisa meleleh oleh kegantengannya Dazai.

**JRENGG!**

Atsushi menggenjreng gitarnya. Membuang rasa gugup dengan nada. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"_Tashika ni." _Atsushi mendesah lelah. "Nge-_date_ nya aja belum. Ayo, lanjut latihan."

Setelah memainkan dua lagu, Ranpo menyerah. Suaranya sudah mulai tidak karuan. Mereka beristirahat, menikmati sofa empuk studio. Sepuluh menit lagi jam sewa mereka habis. Tachihara bertanya apakah mereka mau tambah jam lagi. Kenji sudah ditelepon ayahnya perihal kapan pulang karena sudah jam 9 malam. Personil Warhammer lain setuju untuk menyudahi sesi latihan hari ini.

"Atsushi belajar vokal lebih giat lagi." Tegas Ranpo. "Aku butuh backing vocal yang merdu."

"Oke." Atsushi menjawab dengan gerakan hormat.

"Tachihara masih harus latihan pakai metronom, kurasa." Tanizaki menambahkan. "_Beat_-mu masih suka _off_. Ada beberapa lagu yang bagian bassnya _highlight_."

"Humm." Tachihara menggumam setengah hati. Mata dan tangannya sibuk sama ponsel.

"Heh, fokus dong! Aku yang punya pacar aja nggak main hape!" Omel Ranpo kesal.

"Soalnya Ranpo-san sudah ada pacar. Atsushi sama Tachihara kan masih proses menggebet." Balas Kenji santai.

"Siapa yang ngajarin Kenji kami yang polos ngomong begitu, hah?!" Tanizaki menuding-nuding panik.

"_Nii-sama _lebay, deh. Mungkin saja sebenarnya Kenji tidak sesuci yang kau pikirkan kan?" Celetuk adiknya.

Atsushi hanya tertawa garing. Setelah ia membereskan perkakas gitarnya, mereka semua pamit pulang masing-masing. Tidak ada yang rumahnya searah. Karena belum terlalu sepi dan rumah Atsushi terbilang dekat, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri tanpa pengawalan teman-teman lelakinya yang super baik itu. Atsushi sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya nanti. Baju untuk besok sekolah juga sudah. PR hari ini tidak punya. Jadi sepulang dirumah nanti ia bisa langsung mandi dan tidur.

"Tapi, Akutagawa-senpai—"

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi! Sana pergi!"

Atsushi terkejut ketika di perempatan jalan ia melihat Higuchi Ichiyo, salah satu teman angkatan tapi beda kelas, berlari sambil menangis. Matanya nampak terkejut ketika melihat Atsushi. Namun ia cuma melirik sekilas dan memilih pergi sambil berderai airmata. Si cewek tomboy itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan benar saja, di ujung perempatan ia melihat cowok ceking yang tempo hari membuat pelipisnya berdarah.

"Akutagawa-san?"

Mata hitam itu mendelik kasar, lalu pundaknya turun. Ia nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Atsushi.

"Mau apa kau, Jinko?" Hardiknya.

"Ji—" Atsushi auto tersinggung dengan panggilan itu. "Namaku Nakajima Atsushi! Jangan sembarangan bikin panggilan!"

"Namamu susah diingat." Akutagawa menunjuknya "Jinko lebih mudah diingat!"

Atsushi melirik arah tunjukan si kakak kelas. Oh, rupanya kaos bergambar macan putih yang dikenakan Atsushi merangsang kreativitas di sudut otak Akutagawa untuk memanggilnya Jinko.

Kurang ajar.

"Oy, tadi kau membuat Higuchi menangis." Tegur Atsushi. "Sana kejar. Minta maaf."

"Buat apa? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oy, tapi kau sudah menyakiti hati perempuan!"

"Menyakiti?" Akutagawa mengerenyit. "Tahu apa kau soal aku dan perempuan itu?"

Atsushi terdiam. Akutagawa menghela nafas. Ia bersandar pada tiang pancang pembatas trotoar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Akutagawa.

"Pulang. Aku habis latihan band." Jawab Atsushi santai.

"Temani aku 1 on 1." Akutagawa men-dribble bola basket yang dibawanya. "Aku lagi stress nih."

"Nggak mau." Jawab Atsushi cepat.

"Kau takut kepalamu kubuat bocor lagi?"

"Apa kau bangga melakukan hal seperti itu?" Atsushi mendesak.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sergah Akutagawa. "Aku tidak pernah main curang soal basket. Kau kuat sekali. Dan kau perempuan. Aku merasa kesal karena terpojok. Ketika aku melihatmu jatuh dan berdarah, aku malunya bukan main. Bisa-bisanya aku berbuat sekotor itu hanya karena terlalu ambisius?"

Atsushi melunak. Alasan Akutagawa tidak mau minta maaf mungkin karena ia malu sudah melukai Atsushi. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dan pemain pro sedikit tersentil karena ia merasa kalah oleh seorang perempuan yang merupakan pemain pengganti.

"Maaf soal itu." Atsushi bergumam. "Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu."

"Sudahlah. Sudah berlalu juga." Akutagawa membalas muram. "Ayo, lapangannya di dekat sana."

* * *

Meskipun ceking dan batuk-batuk, Atsushi paham betul bahwa Akutagawa merupakan pemain basket yang sangat handal.

_Dribble_-nya fleksibel. _Drive_-nya agresif. Ia juga lincah dan manipulatif. Tipe pemain yang bergerak dengan otak juga. Kelemahannya hanya pada _defense _dan akurasi tembakan. Ia merupakan pemain jarak dekat yang kurang terlatih melakukan tembakan _three point_. Pertahanannya penuh celah, terbukti pada temponya yang mendadak kacau ketika Atsushi berhasil melakukan _rebound_. Ia menutupi kelemahan pertahanannya dengan kelincahan dan taktiknya. Awalnya mereka hendak bermain satu set saja, namun intensitas permainan membuat mereka lupa akan hal itu.

Permainan baru dinyatakan berakhir ketika Akutagawa ambruk berlutut, tubuhnya bersimba peluh. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan begitu tercekat.

"_Kuso_.." rutuknya sambil batuk-batuk. "_Defense_-mu kayak tembok baja."

"_Doumo_." Atsushi yang tersengal memilih duduk berselunjur di lapangan. "Akutagawa-san _hayai_. Kayak setan. Belajar darimana coba pergerakan super ofensif kayak gitu?"

"Aku main basket serius sejak SD." Akutagawa menghela nafas berkali-kali, batuk-batuk berat kemudian. "Kau juga?"

"Dulu. Waktu SMP. Aku main untuk klub putra dan putri malah. Mereka bilang mainku bagus jadi tim basket putra selalu membawaku sebagai cadangan." Atsushi menepuk-nepuk debu di sikunya. "Aku memang spesialis pemain bertahan. Tapi lebih sering jadi _small forward."_

"Kelihatan." Akutagawa menyeka keringat di dagunya. "Endurasimu gampang drop kalau di _centre_. Padahal _drive_-mu bagus."

"Teknik menembak dan _timing _-ku juga hancur. Jadi pemain belakang adalah yang pilihan paling aman buatku."

"Kenapa berhenti main basket?"

Atsushi menerawang. Ia lalu memasang wajah sendu. "Dulu aku dilabrak teman sekelasku. Katanya karena aku dekat dengan pacarnya dia. Padahal kami cuma main basket bareng. Ada gosip yang beredar kalau si pacarnya temanku itu suka padaku. Aku mana peduli soal cinta-cintaan waktu itu? Tanpa sadar, semua orang jadi membenciku. Katanya aku 'pura-pura' tomboy supaya menarik perhatian cowok-cowok."

Akutagawa terdiam, nampak menyimak.

"Bukankah teman ngeband mu yang sekarang juga semuanya cowok?" Sahut Akutagawa.

"Kau tahu darimana aku ngeband?"

"Satu sekolah juga tahu. Cuma kalian yang kerjanya main gitar sambil nyanyi di bawah pohon."

"Mereka beda." Atsushi terkekeh canggung. "Mereka bukan cowok-cowok ngetop seperti teman-teman basketku waktu SMP dulu. Semuanya anak culun. Jadi, kupikir nggak masalah. Toh selama SMA yang menjadi bahan omongan semua orang cuma celanaku dan posturku yang tinggi."

Akutagawa perlahan bangkit, memungut barang-barangnya dan memilih beristirahat di bangku pinggir lapangan. Atsushi duduk di sebelahnya tanpa bicara.

"Higuchi itu...lebih banyak buruknya dibanding baiknya." Akutagawa bergumam. "Dia selalu melarangku main basket. Katanya dia khawatir dengan paru-paruku."

"Itu wajar kan?" Atsushi membalas. "Namanya juga pacar."

"Mantan." Akutagawa mengoreksi.

"Oh, kau putus dengannya?"

"Uhm." Akutagawa mengangguk muram. "Awalnya aku menerima dia karena aku mau disayang. Makin kesini ternyata lebih banyak dikekangnya. Aku muak."

Atsushi menggedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak ingin dengar kisah cinta si senpai judes ini. Akutagawa juga tidak banyak bicara setelah itu. Mungkin dia lelah setelah gila-gilaan melawan Atsushi tadi.

"Akutagawa-san..." Atsushi berusaha mencari topik. "Kau ada sakit apa?"

"Aku punya asma." Akutagawa menjawab santai. "Semenjak main basket, bisa dibilang sembuh. Tidak pernah kambuh lagi. Cuma batuk-batuk aja."

"Nggak ada _ngik-ngik _dan inhaler?"

"Inhaler kadang-kadang. Kalau musim dingin atau musim panas lagi gila-gilanya. Kalau terlampau capek suka demam dan muntah juga. Batuk semalaman."

"Apa orangtuamu punya asma? Biasanya asma itu menurun."

"Tidak." Akutagawa menggeleng. "Dulu kami tinggal di lingkungan dekat pabrik. Udaranya kotor. Airnya kotor. Atapnya rendah dan lembab. Saat aku mulai sakit-sakitan, kami baru memutuskan pindah rumah."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Jinko..." Akutagawa menoleh. "Kapan-kapan kita _sparing _lagi, gimana?"

"Boleh." Atsushi menyodorkan ponselnya. "Kasih kontakmu. Kalau mau main janjian dulu. Takutnya bentrok dengan jadwal ngeband."

Akutagawa membuka aplikasi instageram dan membuat Atsushi mengikuti akun miliknya.

"Aku jarang buka sosial media yang lain. Kalau butuh apa-apa kirim DM aja." Terangnya.

"Iya-iya."

Atsushi menggendong gitarnya, dan bersiap mau pulang. Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan lapangan, ia menoleh lagi.

"Akutagawa-san," katanya. "Handukmu gimana?"

Akutagawa melambai acuh. "Simpan saja. Aku punya selusin di rumah."

* * *

**Chapter 2 doneeeee!**

**Oh, sekedar memberitahu bahwa percakapan antara Atsushi dan teman band-nya itu terjadi di LINE. Kalau percakapannya (ceritanya) di DM instagram akan dijelaskan di deskripsi, kok. Semoga readers nggak bingung, ya. Dan please banget ya readers jangan sesekali kalian berpikir bahwa plotnya sudah ketebak. Tidak semudah itu, fergusso! Seperti yang sudah di warning di chapter awal, this fic will be emotionally twisting. Jadi tolong jangan baper duluan karena author memunculkan abang Dazai yang magically tamvhan itu. Iya, author juga suka. Siapa juga yang nggak suka Dazai? /okeskip.**

**Dan juga, kalau ada yang bingung kenapa anak-anak band Warhammer memanggil Ranpo dengan embel-embel "—san" padahal mereka kan semua seangkatan, jawabannya adalah karena author membuat Ranpo sebagai vokalis sekaligus **_**leader**_** dari band itu. jadilah, panggilan "—san" dimaksudkan untuk menghormati posisi Ranpo sebagai ketua band. Dan juga, author ngerasa panggilan "—san" udah lengket banget di nama Ranpo karena di anime-nya juga semua anggota **_**armored detective**_** respect tingkat tinggi sama si detektif gemes ini kan? Jadilah, author memutuskan untuk tetap menambahkan embel-embel "—san" hahahahahaha /plak**

**Oh, ceweknya Tachihara bukan OC kok. Dia salah satu karakter yang ada di manga. Di anime-nya belum keluar. Author nggak suka spoiler, jadi mending kalian yang cuma tahu BSD via anime, (kayak author sebelum akhirnya memutuskan baca manganya karena nggak sabaran) baca saja manganya kalau penasaran kayak apa orangnya, ya.**

**Saa, author sudahi saja bachotan di chapter ini. **

**See you byebye~~**


	3. Bridge

_But baby there you go again there you go again_

_Make me love you uuh.._

_Yeah I stop using my head using my head_

_Let all go uh.._

_Got you stuck on ma body on ma body _

_Like a tattoo oh..._

_Yea..yeaa ye..yeaaaaa aaahh.. _

Meski gugup dengan riasan wajah yang agak berlebih, Atsushi yakin bahwa penampilan Warhammer malam ini sukses. Tepuk tangan antusias riuh terdengar. Naomi ternyata pandai mendandani. Atsushi yang urakan dan tomboy bisa disulap jadi secantik model majalah. Bahkan Tachihara dibuat termangu dengan mulut menganga selama beberapa detik.

"Untung kau jarang dandan, ya." Tachihara menggumam salah tingkah. "Bisa gonjang-ganjing imanku kalau melihat Atsushi yang begini setiap hari."

"Jadi menurutmu aku yang biasa nggak cantik?!" Balas Atsushi tersinggung.

"Padahal Atsushi yang biasa manis, ah. Matanya bagus." Ranpo membela. "Tachihara dibutakan cinta sama gebetan loli, kan."

Tawa membuncah diantara personil Warhammer. Kenji tidak banyak menyahut. Ia tidak biasa bangun sampai selarut ini. Kelihatan bahwa ia sudah mengantuk.

"Sini, sini." Tanizaki menyandarkan Kenji di bahunya. "Pulangnya naik taksi, deh. Ada yang searah sama Kenji?"

"Nggak perlu. Aku nanti minta supirku antar dia dulu." Balas Ranpo.

Iya, iya. Ranpo Edogawa kan anak orang kaya. Ayahnya jaksa, dan ibunya dokter gigi. Ke sekolah diantar naik mobil Maserati yang supirnya saja pakai jas. Bahkan supirnya punya nomor Yosano-senpai, jaga-jaga kalau tuan mudanya susah dihubungi dan ternyata kabur karena mau pacaran.

"Atsushi mau sekalian?" Tanya Ranpo lagi. "Cewek rawan pulang malam."

"Giliran begini aku dianggap perempuan." Cibir Atsushi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak menganggapmu perempuan saat kau pakai seragam aja." Ranpo membalas riang namun menggigit.

"Boleh. Tapi sampai depan _konbini _dekat rumahku saja. Daerah sana ramai. Aku mau jalan kaki saja sampai rumah."

"Ya sudah." Ranpo mengirim pesan pada supirnya. "Tachihara oke?"

Tachihara cuma mengacungkan jempol. Tanizaki pulang sendiri, ia bawa sepeda motor dan ternyata Tachihara menumpang dengannya. Pembayaran sudah diterima tadi ketika mereka datang, bahkan sebelum manggung. Ranpo menjaga uang mereka dan bilang akan membagikannya besok. Seperti yang diminta Atsushi, Ranpo menurunkannya di konbini. Gadis tomboy itu berjalan santai ke arah komplek perumahannya. Ia mengecek ponsel, ayahnya mengirim pesan katanya ia bawa makanan banyak hari ini. Pesan kedua datang dari Dazai, sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Ia sibuk manggung sampai tidak melihat ponsel sama sekali.

**Dazai-senpai: **[yahoo Atsushi-chan]

**Dazai-senpai: **[besok di Ishilawacho jam 10, ya]

**Dazai-senpai: **[dandan yang cantik ya]

**Dazai-senpai: **[biar bisa banyak foto-foto]

**Dazai-senpai: **[see ya tomorrow, lovely dear :3]

Atsushi langsung lari masuk ke rumah. Ia melompat ke kasurnya, guling-gulingan seperti orang kesurupan.

_See ya tomorrow lovely dear?!_

Padahal ajakan kencannya terkesan bercanda. Tapi Dazai menanggapinya seserius itu. Atsushi dibuat doki-doki setengah mati. Terlebih ketika melihat foto profil Dazai yang bombastis (sebenarnya biasa aja, tapi karena tampang gantengnya foto itu jadi keliatan hiperbolik).

Kalau menyimpan foto profil Dazai, Atsushi tidak akan dianggap _stalker_, kan?

_Stalker_?

Oh, iya. Selain karena dia ganteng dan kakak kelas, Atsushi tidak tahu apa-apa soal Dazai.

[senpai, bagi id instageram dong].

Kirim.

Atsushi tengah menghapus riasan dan ganti pakaian ketika mendengar notifikasi pesan masuk berdering.

**Dazai-senpai: **[ nolongerhuman]

Atsushi dengan kalap mencari id tersebut. Sialan, instageramnya dikunci. Tetapi ia beruntung. Setelah menekan tombol _request to follow_, tak lama si senpai ganteng membalas _accept_.

Dari sekelebat postingannya, Atsushi dibuat ciut. Ia membuka grup _chat _Warhammer dan memulai kicauan.

**Nakaatsushi: **[mau mundur aja dari acara date besok]

**Nakaatsushi: Nakaatsushi sent a picture.**

_Read by 3_. Berarti Kenji atau Ranpo sudah tidur.

Dari postingan instageramnya, kelihatan bahwa Dazai berasal dari kalangan yang _terlalu _berkecukupan. Bisa dibilang super duper hedon. Banyak foto-foto liburan di luar negeri. Beberapa cuma selfie-selfie narsis. Ada banyak foto-fotonya bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya di sekolah. Ada foto-foto _update_-an dirinya menikmati waktu senggang di _cafe _atau restoran yang nampak mahal, semacam foto _candid _yang tampak disengaja serta beberapa foto yang jika dilihat dari posenya, memang sengaja dibuat. Dan dari postingan lainnnya pula, Atsushi baru tahu kalau Dazai itu salah satu anggota klub paduan suara SMA Ishiyama. Atsushi tadi mengirim _screenshoot _profil akun instageram si senpai hits sejagat tersebut.

TRING!

**tanizakino.1: **[back off, babe. Beda kasta]

**tachihararu: **[kan dibilang]

**tachihararu: **[kalaupun bener jadian, tahan nggak sama gaya gaulnya?]

**Nakaatsushi: **[jadian jidatmu! Kenal aja belum. Besok baru mau jalan]

**tanizakino.1:**[mending jangan diterusin deh. Berat pasti hujatannya habis itu]

TRING!

**RanpoEdo: **[gas terus. Jangan kasih kendor]

TRING!

**tanizakino.1: **[leader has spoke, dude. We got goddes of war, not a fragile lovely princess. Worry not. You'll get your prince charming ~ :))]

**tachihararu: **[gausah sok inggris. Aku ga ngerti]

**Nakaatsushi: **[intinya Tanizaki bilang aku ini cewek tsuyoi. Bukan _princess _menyeh-menyeh]

Atsushi tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan memilih tidur.

* * *

Atsushi menggelar beberapa baju yang ia punya, koleksi paling feminim. Ia kirim gambarnya ke adiknya Tanizaki. Lalu ia minta Tanizaki Naomi memilihkannya.

Blus biru langit lengan pendek berbahan katun tipis yang modelnya _loose _dan "jatuh" di tubuh sehingga lekuk pundak dan payudaranya terbentuk bagus namun tetap terlihat sopan. _Flare skirt _panjang berwarna _peach _yang mendukung postur Atsushi yang potongannya jatuh di betisnya. Ditambah _ankle boots _pendek yang membuatnya memamerkan mata kaki. Kata Naomi, kalau pakai _heels _ia bakal lebih cantik. Sayangnya Atsushi tidak pernah mau pakai dan mana punya barang begituan. Karena terkesan terlalu polos, Atsushi mengenakkan jam tangan dengan tali kepang ala _hippie _dan kalung _dream catcher _yang dikenakannya di luar pakaian, talinya disembunyikan di balik kerah. Rambutnya dicatok rapi, ikal gantung. Sapuan _makeup _tipis juga diberikan, sebatas bedak ringan, _eyeliner_, _mascara_, _blush on _dan _lipgloss _warna natural.

"Aku bawa ini buat Atsushi-san. Habis manis. Dan cocok dengan pakaianmu."

Ah!

Hiasan rambut. Berupa bando bertali karet dari hiasan bulu-bulu burung. Yang paling menonjol adalah dua helai burung merak, dan rangkaian bulu-bulu imitasi dengan warna natural dasar. Manik-manik kayu membentuk untaian yang jatuh di sisi wajah sebelah kiri sebatas dagu, dan di ujungnya terdapat hiasan bulu-bulu lagi. Awalnya kelihatan norak, namun saat ia pakai ternyata bagus juga.

"Karena bajumu begini, jadi kubuat _bohemian style _sekalian." Kata Naomi sambil merapikan ikal rambut Atsushi.

"Mestinya kau nggak perlu datang untuk mendadaniku, Naomi-chan." Ungkap Atsushi tak enak hati. "Sampai repot bawa aksesoris segala."

"_Daijobu_." Naomi terkekeh. "Nii-sama bilang temannya mau kencan sama pangeran. Jadi harus secantik mungkin, kan?"

Atsushi tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan kalimat barusan.

"Ayahmu mana?" Tanya Naomi. "Aku belum kasih salam."

"Masih tidur." Atsushi membalas. "Ia pulang subuh terus. Aku sudah bilang dari kemarin kalau aku mau pergi. Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau tidak menyapa."

Setelah menyemprot parfum, Atsushi memilih mendatangi ayahnya dulu sebelum pergi. Ia mengendap-endap dan menemukan ayahnya masih meringkuk dalam selimut. Ia memeluk ayahnya dan memberinya kecupan sayang.

"_Tou-san_, _ittekimasu_." Bisiknya.

Ayahnya terbangun, beringsut dan balas mencium Atsushi. "Heee...cantik banget. Mau jalan sama cowok, ya?"

"Lah, kan teman ngeband-ku cowok semua." Balas Atsushi, menutup-nutupi.

"Kayaknya hari ini bukan jalan sama anak band. Aku yakin."

Ayahnya beranjak dari kasur dan membuka lemari. Ia memamerkan sebuah gelang manik-manik dari batu giok yang dipakaikannya ke tangan Atsushi.

"Anggap saja jimat keberuntungan." Kata ayahnya.

"Ini apa?"

"Dulu, ibumu membuat itu untukku." Kata ayahnya. "Tapi karena ukurannya terlalu kecil, aku tidak pernah memakainya."

"A..apa tidak apa-apa aku pakai benda seberharga ini?"

Ayahnya Atsushi hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus dagu putrinya dengan tatapan teduh.

"Putriku sudah besar, sekarang." Katanya lembut. "Sana, nanti telat."

Atsushi mengangguk. Ia melangkah keluar rumah bersama Naomi. Mereka berpisah jalan dan Atsushi dengan gugup menunggu di stasiun Ishikawacho. Kira-kira Dazai nunggu dimana, ya? Belum jam 10 sih. Atsushi duduk dan sabar menunggu. Pakai rok membuat cara duduknya jadi canggung. Biasanya karena terlalu sering pakai celana, ia suka duduk sembarangan.

"Uwaaa _subarashii~~~~"_

Kalau ini komik shoujou, pasti akan ada efek bunga-bunga berkilauan ketika Dazai melangkah mendekat. Si tampan jangkung itu cuma pakai kemeja lengan panjang _broken white _dan celana _jeans _biru super gelap dan _sneakers _warna perak mencolok. Ia mengenakkan luaran berupa jubah longgar hitam aneh yang ternyata adalah-

"_Senpai_," Atsushi memasang wajah tak habis pikir. "Buat apa pakai jubah Harry Potter?"

"Ini jubahnya Draco Malfoy." Dazai mengoreksi. "Kan hijau _slytherin_. Aku ngerasa bajuku polos banget. Terus ada _mood _pakai sesuatu yang berkibar-kibar gitu. Jadi pakai ini, deh~~"

Atsushi hanya tersenyum, berusaha maklum. Dunia ini adil. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Kalau bertemu orang yang terlampau cantik atau ganteng, biasanya ada sisi buruknya. Semisal ada bagian yang geser sedikit dari otaknya.

"Atsushi-chan, kan?" Dazai mengulurkan tangannya. "_Ikimashou_.."

* * *

Atsushi menjadi tokoh utama komik _shojo _hari ini.

Ia jalan dengan cowok paling ganteng di sekolahnya. Gandengan tangan pula. Tangan Dazai besar, lentik, tapi dingin. Mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi bernama Cafemaru. Kopinya macam-macam, dan Atsushi lumayan terkesan karena harganya tidak terlalu mahal. Ia memesan _viennese coffee _dan seiris kue coklat. Sementara Dazai minum _hazelnut latte _dengan ekstra _espresso shots_.

"_Naa, _Atsushi-chan suka kopi hitam?"

Atsushi menyeruput minumannya. "Lumayan suka. Aku suka kopi yang pekat. Tapi suka krim juga. Jadi kadangkala kalau ke setarbak, pesannya _ice americano _dengan ekstra _whipped cream_."

"Aku sukanya kopi dengan susu dan krim, sih." Dazai menbalas. "Aku nggak sekuat itu minum kopi hitam."

"_Sou_..." Atsushi menatap gelasnya, memikirkan topik pembicaraan. "Dazai-san ikut paduan suara, kan? Tipe suaranya apa?"

"Coba tebak..." Alisnya menukik nakal.

"Hmmm..." Sulit menilai dari cara bicaranya. Atsushi memilih mencoba peruntungan. "Tenor?"

"_Bingo~" _Dazai menjentikkan jarinya. "Atsushi-chan anak _band_, kan? Bisa nyanyi juga?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Atsushi canggung. "Atsushi saja. Nggak usah pakai -_chan._"

"Okeeey~" balas Dazai dengan nada gemas yang dibuat-buat. "_Nee, nee_, habis ini kita karaoke mau?"

"Heh? Tapi aku ini gitaris, bukan vokalis." Atsushi tergugu.

"Kalau nggak mau nyanyi nggak masalah, sih. Nontonin aku nyanyi aja." Sahutnya.

"Ah? Boleh." Atsushi menyanggupi. Ia mulai memakan kuenya. "Kupikir Dazai-san ikut klub yang lebih populer."

"Misalkan?"

"Fotografi. Karate. Olahraga." Atsushi mengerenyit.

"Temanku ada yang ikut klub olahraga tapi nggak _famous_." Dazai menjawab. "Ada juga yang nggak ikut klub tapi terkenalnya seantero sekolahan."

"Seperti Dazai-san?" Atsushi tersenyum geli.

"Iya, misalkan." Dazai mengibas poninya dengan gaya dramatis. "Tapi Odasaku lebih keren lagi. Selama sekolah kerjanya molor. Nilainya biasa aja. Tampangnya biasa aja. Tapi satu sekolah kalau ketemu dia pasti nyapa!"

"Odasaku?"

Atsushi mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang dimaksud Dazai. Oh, Oda Sakunosuke. Anak kelas 12-1 juga. Meskipun secara fisik dan akademis dia memang biasa saja, sikap baiknya membuat semua orang senang padanya. Atsushi pernah beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya di luar sekolah, namun si kakak kelas masih memberikan salam dengan gestur dan cara yang hangat bersahabat meski ia terbilang agak kaku dan pelit senyum. Padahal mereka bisa dibilang tidak saling kenal. Cuma kebetulan satu sekolah saja.

"Oda-senpai orangnya baik." Balas Atsushi.

"Banget." Dazai menimpali. "Dia itu tempat curhatnya banyak orang. Bukan cuma yang sekedar mendengar. Tapi menanggapi curhatan orang-orang dengan _genuine _dan nggak segan-segan memberi bantuan sama orang."

"Dazai-san dekat dengan Oda-senpai?"

"Kayak gini." Dazai mengacungkan kedua telunjuknya dan merapatkannya bersamaan. "Awalnya bertiga. Tapi karena kita pisah kelas sama yang satu lagi jadi agak renggang."

"Satu lagi siapa?"

"Ango." Dazai menyeruput minumannya. "Sakaguchi Ango."

"Uhmm."

Kue coklat Atsushi habis. Kopinya juga. Dazai mengajaknya berjalan lagi ke suatu tempat dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan hari itu dengan melakukan hal-hal seru. Jadilah mereka pergi ke mal dan berkeliling untuk mencari kegiatan menyenangkan. Misalkan...

"Main kolam bola!"

Atsushi menoleh. Di _game centre _sebuah mal yang mereka kunjungi hari ini, ada sebuah arena bermain berupa kolam raksasa yang kerangkanya dilapisi busa empuk dan dalamnya penuh dengan bola plastik warna-warni. Mata Dazai berbinar-binar dan tanpa berpikir ia menyeret Atsushi untuk melihat lebih dekat. Meski tempat itu tampak berkilauan di mata Dazai, Atsushi enggan memasuki tempat itu. Sudah lewat batas umur. Tentu saja tidak pantas bagi mereka untuk main beginian, kan?

"_Ano, nee_. Usiaku 18 tahun, sih. Tapi kolamnya besar banget! Aku bisa masuk, nggak?"

Dazai Osamu dengan pedenya bertanya pada petugas kolam bola apakah ia bisa masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Si petugas yang merupakan laki-laki muda nampak biasa saja, menerangkan bahwa kolam bola tersebut sebetulnya untuk segala usia. Karena terlihat ada beberapa anak-anak yang main di dalam bersama orangtuanya. Bayarannya ¥270 seorang, untuk satu jam. Setiap pemain diberikan gelang dengan _timer _yang akan berbunyi bila waktu bermain sudah habis. Aturan di kolam itu mudah: hanya sekedar lepas sepatu, tidak boleh membawa benda tajam, tidak boleh makan dan minum serta bermain secara tertib. Setibanya di dalam, Dazai melompat ke dalam kolam dan berenang gaya bebas. Lalu ia mengibaskan tangan dan kakinya seakan tengah bertarung melawan ombak. Atsushi terkikik melihat sisi kekanakan si senpai ganteng yang ternyata manis juga. Ia turun pelan-pelan dan menghambur-hamburkan bola yang ada di sekitarnya.

**PLUK!**

Dazai menimpuknya dengan sebuah bola plastik dan menyeringai jahil. Atsushi membalas. Keduanya perang lempar-lemparan bola sambil tertawa riang. Atsushi menyerah, dan Dazai berjalan mendekat. Ia mendaki undakan tangga berlapis busa dan duduk di sana, menarik nafas karena kelelahan dan terlalu senang.

"Dulu waktu aku masih TK, tiap hari aku ke tempat seperti ini." Tuturnya. "Aku merengek pada ibuku kalau aku mau main. Tapi beliau bukan tipe ibu yang suka main dengan anaknya. Jadi beliau membawaku kesini, dia mengizinkan aku main sampai puas. Lalu aku akan merangkak minta keluar kalau sudah bosan. Pulangnya kita beli makan. Biasanya makan _tendon_. Atau makan _spaghetti_."

Atsushi tersenyum. "Masa kecilmu menyenangkan."

Dazai menggedikkan bahunya. "Cuma segitu yang kuingat. Lalu saat SD ayah-ibuku bercerai. Aku ikut ibuku. Beliau menikah lagi. Lalu waktu aku SMP, dia mati bunuh diri."

"Hah?" Atsushi tercekat. "_Sonna..."_

"Uhm." Dazai mengangguk.

"Jadi, setelah itu kehidupanmu bagaimana?"

"Rumit." Dazai meringkuk, memeluk sebelah lututnya. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memainkan aksesoris rambut Atsushi. "Orang dewasa di sekitarku membuatnya rumit. Pelayannya ayah tiriku bilang, ibuku meninggal karena tekanan batin. Keluarga suaminya yang baru tidak suka padanya. Lalu ayah tiriku menikah lagi. Wanita itu tidak suka padaku dan mengirimku pulang ke rumah ayah kandungku."

"Pasti sulit sekali." Balas Atsushi.

"Aku tidak suka hidup dengan ayah kandungku." Dazai kembali bercerita. "Beliau memang ayah kandungku, tapi tanggung jawabnya sebatas memberi nafkah. Ibu tiriku-istrinya dia yang baru, sibuk dengan kerjaannya sendiri. Beliau pengacara, soalnya. Lalu aku telepon ayah tiriku. Aku bilang aku tidak betah."

"Uh-uhm?" Atsushi menyimak dengab serius.

"Ayah tiriku datang menemui ayah kandungku. Mereka berdiskusi aku harusnya diapakan. Ayah tiriku bilang dia sayang padaku dan ibuku karena istri barunya cuma punya anak perempuan. Ia tetap sayang padaku walaupun aku ini cuma anak tiri. Ayah kandungku tidak memberikan defensi penuh sebagai orangtua. Jadi mereka sepakat memberikanku sebuah tempat tinggal, dan mereka gantian menjengukku."

"Manis sekali." Tutur Atsushi.

"Manis awalnya saja. Sikulsnya berulang lagi. Aku cuma sekedar dikasih uang." Dazai tersenyum getir. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku tinggal sekolah saja. Sama kelola uang yang dikasih mereka. _Shikatanai_..."

Atsushi tersenyum lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan Dazai dan menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Kalau ingin suasana rumah, Dazai-san bisa main ke rumahku. Aku juga nggak punya ibu. Ayahku kerja malam. Tapi aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan rumahan." Tutur Atsushi.

"_Sankyuu_." Dazai mencium lembut punggung tangan Atsushi. "_Tokoro de, _ayahmu kerja apa?"

"Ayahku kerja jadi _guest relation _di hotel." Jawab Atsushi.

"_Sou desu ne_..." Dazai mengangguk-angguk. "Eh, kita belum foto. Foto dulu, yuk."

Dazai mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan dengan pede selangit mengajak Atsushi untuk foto bareng. Setelah sekitar 20 kali _selfie_, Dazai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kolam bola. Yap, main di kolam bola selesai. Atsushi dan Dazai kembali berkeliling mal, sekedar lihat apa yang bagus di toko baju dan toko-toko lain. Tangan ramping Dazai bertaut lembut menggandeng tangan Atsushi. Saat gadis tomboy itu berhenti, pegangan mereka terlepas. Dazai menoleh dan mengulas senyum lembut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. "Capek?"

Atsushi mengecek ponsel, menggeleng pelan. "Ayahku kirim daftar belanjaan. Katanya aku suruh mampir ke supermarket kalau pulang."

"Kalo gitu, ayo ke supermarket." Jawab Dazai riang.

"Nggak usah. Kan..bisa nanti waktu aku pulang." Atsushi menyergah cepat. "Aku nggak enak sama Dazai-san."

Dazai melirik jam di ponselnya. "Daijobu. Masih jam segini, kok."

Atsushi tersenyum tipis. Mereka akhirnya melangkah ke supermarket dan memilih troli kecil. Dazai tampak senang melihat-lihat _snack _dan barang lain yang terpajang di etalase. Sesekali ia juga minta Atsushi memotretnya diantara sela-sela rak, katanya ia mau buat foto-foto lucu. Padahal Atsushi cuma disuruh beli sabun cuci piring, isian pengharum ruangan dan kamper lemari. Namun aksi putar-putar dan lihat-lihatnya makan waktu sejam. Dazai terlihat senang sekali meski ia sendiri tidak beli apa-apa.

"Mau karaoke habis ini?" Tanya Atsushi selepas membayar di kasir.

"Oh, iya. Kan mau karaoke. Sampai lupa." Dazai terkekeh. "Ayo. Karaokean di Mifasol, yuk. Ada diskon pelajar disana!"

"Boleh."

Tempat karaoke Mifasol memang lumayan terkenal di kalangan anak muda karena murah meriah namun fasilitasnya bagus. Atsushi dan personil Warhammer juga banyak menghabiskan hari libur disana. Terlebih mereka kalau karaoke suka anarkis. Tanizaki bisa sampai _twerking _di atas meja. Ranpo selalu minta tiga giliran berturut-turut. Kenji lebih senang main kecrekan dibanding nyanyi, dan Atsushi paling cuma nyanyi satu atau dua lagu. Tachihara pernah nyanyi lagu _heavy metal _super _hardcore _sampai petugasnya datang menegur.

Kali ini, karaokenya cuma berdua dengan Dazai. Meski tetap pakai harga diskonan.

_Berduaan di bilik karaoke_...

Atsushi menggeleng-geleng, berusaha menepis beragam pikiran aneh yang terlintas.

* * *

Karaoke dengan Dazai serunya luar biasa.

Suaranya bagus, tenor ringan dengan jangkauan nada yang luas. Pengetahuan musiknya juga luas, sehingga ia dan Atsushi bisa menyanyikan banyak lagu yang keduanya sama-sama tahu. Saking asyiknya, tidak terasa muncul notifikasi di layar bahwa waktu mereka hampir habis. Dazai dilanda dilema haruskah mereka tambah sejam lagi atau sudahan.

"Masih pengen nyanyi... tapi kalo tambah sejam lagi bosan..." gumamnya sambil menempelkan mikrofon di pipi. "Dilema..."

"_Maa maa_...sudahan saja kalau begitu." Atsushi memberi saran.

"Uhm." Dazai meletakkan mikrofonnya. "Lapar nggak? Cari makan, yuk."

Usai karaoke, keduanya kembali berjalan-jalan keliling mal mencari pilihan yang tepat untuk makan siang menjelang malam. Pilihannya banyak dan macam-macam. Atsushi sudah keburu bingung duluan, sampai akhirnya ia terpincut oleh sebuah _stall _yang menjual _crepe. _

"Makan itu aja, gimana?"

"_Crepe_?" Tanya Dazai.

"Aku nggak tahu Dazai-san kenyang atau nggak."

"Boleh." Dazai mengangguk. "Ayo".

Mereka mengantri, memesan _crepe _dan makan sambil jalan. Atsushi pesan _crepe _manis dengan _blueberry, _krim dan bubuhan semacam remah biskuit garing sementara Dazai pesan _crepe _asin dengan keju, daging asap dan saus pedas. Keduanya sempat diam karena menikmati makanan masing-masing.

"Atsushi, punyamu enak, nggak?" Tanya Dazai.

"Uh-uhm." Atsushi mengangguk.

"Bagi, dong."

**HAUP!**

Atsushi terperanjat. Dazai menunduk dan menggigit _crepe_-nya dengan suapan besar. Pipinya menggembung saat mengunyah, dan setitik krim mengotori sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeka noda tersebut dengan ujung kelingkingnya dan menjilat sisa krim tersebut.

Aduh, duh. Ekspresi dan caranya menjilatnya bikin _kokoro _Atsushi ketar-ketir. Ngidam apa coba ibunya Dazai sampai bisa punya anak setampan ini?

"Rasanya lucu." Guman Dazai. "Manis tapi asammmm..."

"Kan ada _blueberry_-nya." Jawab Atsushi diplomatis.

"Mau coba punyaku?" Tawar Dazai.

Atsushi mengerjap. "Ah? Boleh?"

"Boleh, lah!" Tawa Dazai membuncah riang.

Atsushi mencoba segigit. Rasanya enak, tapi _crepe _asin bukan kesukaannya. Keju dan saus pedasnya muncrat ketika dimakan. Dazai mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka segaris saus di bibir Atsushi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ululu, belepotan..." Dazai menjilat noda saus di ibu jarinya.

"Da..Dazai-san!" Atsushi terkesiap panik. Wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Ah? _Gomenne_, aku kebiasaan kalau makan pakai tangan kayak gini, aku suka emut tanganku."

"_De..demo..._"

Dazai menatap jarinya dan Atsushi bergantian. Melihat wajah si gadis berambut kelabu keperakan itu merona sampai telinga, Dazai menyadari perbuatannya dan memalingkan wajah.

"..._go...gomen_..." Ucapnya tergugu, salah tingkah.

"U...uhm." Atsushi mengangguk segan.

"A..._ano_...sekarang mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Dazai, berusaha mencairkan situasi.

"Sudah sore. Aku mau pulang, kayaknya." Ucap Atsushi.

"Yakin?"

"Uhm."

Dazai mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sudah."

Mereka berjalan ke stasiun Ishikawacho. Tangan lentik Dazai kembali meraih tangan Atsushi, mengajaknya kembali berjalan sambil bergandengan untuk terakhir kali sebelum mereka berpisah untuk hari ini. Karena gerah terus menerus diam, akhirnya Atsushi membuka obrolan kembali.

"Dazai-san pulangnya kemana?" Tanya Atsushi.

"Ke rumah, lah." Jawabnya simpel.

"Salah, ganti pertanyaan." Atsushi menggeleng. "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Ditinggal, dong. Emangnya aku kura-kura apa, kemana-mana bawa rumah?"

Atsushi memberengut. Dazai yang melihat ekspresi merajuk gadis teman kencannya tersebut cuma tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oke, oke...kita main tebak-tebakan lagi, ya.." Dazai membalas. "Aku harus naik kereta sekitar sejam lebih dari sini."

"Dua jam? Jauh, dong." Atsushi berpikir sejenak. "Antara Dazai-san tinggal di Tokyo, atau daerah sekitarnya. Bisa jadi di Kawasaki, atau di Minato. Bisa juga di Asakusa atau Shinjuku."

"Oke, _clue _kedua." Dazai menggerling jahil. "Aku turun empat stasiun setelah Hamamatsucho."

Atsushi tidak menangkap petunjuk kedua. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati rute kereta yang terpampang di dinding dan mempelajari rute yang dimaksud Dazai. Setelah Hamamatsucho, ada Shimbashi, lalu Yurakucho, Tokyo dan Kanda.

"Dazai-san berhenti di Kanda." Tebak Atsushi. "Terus?"

"Jalan kaki sampai Nihonbashi."

"Memang ada daerah perumahan di Nihonbashi?" Atsushi mengerenyit. Setahunya, Nihonbashi itu distrik bisnis yang banyak gedung tingginya. Ayahnya juga bekerja di daerah sana. Jadi sedikit banyak ia tahu.

"Ini abad 21, sayangku. Memang tinggal harus selalu di rumah?" Kata Dazai jahil.

"Apartemen?" Atsushi menebak lagi.

**NGGGGGUUEEEEEEENGGGGG!**

Dazai menoleh. Kereta yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan tersenyum pada Atsushi.

"Makasih sudah berbagi waktumu hari ini." Gumamnya. "Boleh aku tahu nama lengkapmu?"

"Ah?" Atsushi mengerjap. "Na...Nakajima Atsushi."

"Uh-uhm~" Dazai mengangguk. Ia kembali melambai-lambai dramatis dan berseru lantang sebelum pintu kereta tertutup.

"Salam buat Weiguang-dono, yaaaa!"

**NNNNGGUUUUUUEEEEEENGGGGG!**

Atsushi mematung. Ia cuma bisa menatap tak berdaya si kakak kelas tampan yang sudah hilang di balik gerbong kereta.

"_Chotto_...tahu darimana dia nama Taiwan _tou-san?_"

* * *

**Viennese coffee****: atau bisa dibilang vienna coffee, sebenarnya cuma iced americano yang diatasnya dikasih whipped cream sama bubuk coklat. Ini kopi kesukaan author sebenernya. Bagi yang suka kopi yang "strong" tapi nggak suka yang terlalu creamy, bisa dicoba. Bisa **_**request **_**ke setarbak kok! Beli aja **_**iced americano plus extra whip cream on top**_**.**

**song: One more night by maroon 5**

* * *

**Chapter 3 done!**

**Uh, mau ngebacot apa ya disini? Oh, sosok Dazai yang kubikin agak "ajaib" memang sengaja. Berusaha membuat si abang tamvhan tetap **_**in character**_** tapi sesuai kehidupan anak SMA. Dan juga, hayo siapa yang bisa tebak kenapa Dazai bisa tahu nama bapaknya Atsushi? Yang benar dapat rewards ketcjup mandjah dari author lho~~~ /plak**

**Dan juga soal **_**family issue**_**, entah kenapa faktor ini kepikiran di kepala author saat mendesain sebaiknya Dazai versi SMA dibuat seperti apa. Soalnya author kan nggak suka bikin drama yang too good to be true /halah**

**Yosh, udahan ah bacotnya! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~~~**


	4. Bridge II

"Dia _in house guest_. Penghuni Oriental Suite. Kamarnya nomor 3319. Dia tidak pernah komplain atau pesan yang aneh-aneh selain _in room dining _untuk sarapan jam 5 pagi setiap hari. Malah kadang-kadang pihak _guest relation _yang menelponnya setiap hari untuk mengecek keperluannya."

Itu adalah penuturan ayahnya ketika Atsushi menanyakan perihal kakak kelasnya yang tampan, Dazai Osamu, yang entah kenapa bisa tahu nama Taiwan Nakajima Sanosuke, ayahnya Atsushi. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai asisten manager bagian _guest relation _di Mandarin Hotel, di daerah Nihonbashi. Dan Dazai ternyata tinggal di salah satu kamar termahal di hotel itu sejak empat tahun silam.

"Empat tahun?!" Atsushi terperanjat. "Sekamar itu harganya berapa?"

"Semalamnya saja sudah lebih dari ¥190.000." Tutur ayahnya. "Dan anak itu tinggal sendirian di hotel. Ayahnya membayar tagihan kamar setiap enam bulan sekali. Tapi tagihan makan dan pengeluaran lain ia bayar sendiri pakai kartu debit."

"_Tou-san _tahu banyak soal dia, ya." Gumam Atsushi.

"Habis memang aku yang mengurus segala keperluannya. Dia tamu VIP." Ayahnya tertawa canggung. "Aku juga tahu kalau dia satu sekolah denganmu. Tapi ayah tidak pernah bilang. Karena dia kakak kelasmu, siapa tahu kalian malah tidak saling kenal."

"Awalnya tidak." Atsushi menggumam. "Dan aku kaget waktu dia tahu nama Taiwan _tou-san_."

"Oh, iya. Soalnya aku baru mengurusnya tiga tahun belakangan. Saat aku baru-barunya pindah dari Mandarin Hotel Taipei. Dazai-sama tahu aku orang Taiwan, dan dia lebih suka memanggilku dengan nama Taiwan."

"Dia kaya banget berarti, ya." Atsushi bergumam.

"Kalau dilihat dari harga kamar yang ditinggalinya, memang." Ayahnya menimpali. "Tapi dia tampak tidak senang tinggal di hotel."

Atsushi teringat bagaimana cerita tentang kehidupan masa lalu Dazai. Ia membiarkan ayahnya siap-siap pergi kerja, sementara ia menenggelamkan diri dengan berlatih lagu baru yang diminta Ranpo. Ayahnya memberi kecupan singkat sebelum pergi dan Atsushi kini tinggal sendiri dirumah.

**TRING!**

Atsushi melirik ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan pribadi dari akun instageramnya.

**rashomon: **[oy, jinko]

**rashomon: **[main nggak?]

**rashomon: **[aku di taman yang kemarin]

Gadis berambut kelabu keperakan itu melihat jam. Ia mengganti pakaiannya, mencari sepatu olahraga dan membalas pesan dari Akutagawa.

[Setengah jam lagi aku kesana].

* * *

"Lama banget!"

Atsushi berlari _sprint _setelah Akutagawa menerornya lewat pesan. Si kakak kelas ceking itu terbatuk. Ia menunggu Atsushi di taman ini selama empat puluh lima menit. Mukanya yang supet jutek terlihat dua kali lebih ketus.

_"Warui na... " _Atsushi membalas. "Lagian ngajaknya dadakan."

"Soalnya aku tahu kau pasti nganggur."

"Sembarangan. Sotoy ih kayak paranormal."

"Kalau kau ada urusan pasti kau menolak, kan?"

Atsushi terperangah. Benar juga, sih.

"1 on 1 lagi, nih?" Tanya Atsushi sambil perenggangan. "Bawa _inhaler_, nggak? Aku nggak mau jadi tertuduh kasus pembunuhan karena mengajakmu sparing lho, ya!"

"Iyalah. Mau 3 on 3 sama siapa memang? Tiang jemuran tetangga?" Akutagawa melakukan _dribble _dan _drive _untuk pemanasan.

"_Tokoro de_..." Atsushi menguncir rambutnya. "Ini sudah masuk bulan kedua tahun ajaran baru, kenapa kau masih sibuk main basket? Nggak belajar atau gimana, gitu?"

Akutagawa mematung. Ia berbalik dan membuang muka.

"...ini dimana? Aku siapa...?"

"WOY APA-APAAN REAKSIMU?!" Atsushi menjerit kesal. Ia menghela nafas dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja sibuk main basket biar nggak belajar, ya?"

Akutagawa berbalik. "Bukan gitu. Aku...jenuh belajar. Jadi anak kelas 12 itu capek. Banyak PR banyak tugas, banyak _tryout_."

"Wajar, kan? Namanya juga mau lulus." Atsushi menimpali. "Kalau gitu, kita main satu set saja. Terus kutemani kau belajar."

"Ogah. Mending aku main sama tembok."

"Akutagawa-san, kau ini keras kepala banget, sih..."

"Aku nggak mau dinasehati sama anak yang kerjanya ngeband terus."

"Tapi aku tetap mengerjakan semua tugas dan PR-ku, hey!"

Akutagawa mendengus. Ia mendribble lagi bolanya.

"Ya sudah. Satu set saja."

"Aku nggak jamin kau bakalan belajar kalau pulang, sih."

"Aku janji." Akutagawa membalas cepat. "Kau ikut kerumahku. Temani aku belajar."

Atsushi mendengus. "Nggak mau."

"Kheh!" Akutagawa tercekat. "Kenapa? Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menolak tawaranku!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus terima? Memang kau ini siapa?"

"Aku..." Akutagawa terbatuk-batuk. Jeda sebentar menandakan mungkin Akutagawa sedang memikirkan jawaban. "Uhuk...uhmm...aku ini _senpai_-mu!"

"Itu juga aku sudah tahu, elah." Atsushi merenggangkan pundaknya. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kita main basket saja. Besok kalau mau belajar bareng, ajakannya jangan ajakan main basket. Ngerti nggak, Akutagawa-_senpai?"_

Penekanan kata _senpai _membuat alis tipis Akutagawa berkedut. Ia menggeram pelan dan kemudian memasang kuda-kuda, mulai mendribble bola.

"Ya sudah." Sergahnya. "Tapi aku mau tetap main."

Atsushi mendengus. Ia meladeni tantangan Akutagawa. Bersimba peluh melawan pemain yang lebih berpengalaman. Meskipun pertahanannya penuh celah, bukan berarti mencetak angka di ring adalah perkara mudah. Kalau saja Akutagawa 20kg lebih berisi dari sekarang mungkin Atsushi akan kalah telak. Dia tidak hanya cepat dan tangkas. Teknik bermainnya matang sekali. Caranya menggunakan _feint _dan keterampilannya mengubah tempo benar-benar menakjubkan. Atsushi beberapa kali mendapat kesempatan merebut bola karena Akutagawa tidak cukup tangguh melawannya soal main fisik yang wajar terjadi di basket semisal _body bumping _atau _counter attack _setelah bloking.

**DRUKK!**

**DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK...**

**BRUKKHHH!**

Akutagawa ambruk, lututnya kandas di lapangan. Nafasnya yang pendek kini menjadi tercekat, berubah menjadi sengau-sengau aneh. Atsushi mematung, nampak bingung dan ketakutan ketika si kakak kelas dengan susah payah merogoh kantongnya dan menghela inhaler dalam-dalam. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai akhirnya Akutagawa bisa membenahi dirinya sendiri. Batuk-batuknya tetap terdengar seram, namun lebih baik daripada sesak nafasnya.

"Apa?!" Hardiknya menjawab tatapan Atsushi.

"Akutagawa-san, mungkin kau akan memukulku kalau aku mengatakan hal ini..." Atsushi mereguk liur. "Kurasa memang seharusnya kau rehat dulu dari basket."

Manik kelam itu tampak kalut. Airmukanya bercampur antara marah, kecewa, sedih dan putus asa. Atsushi duduk di sebelahnya, menatap langit senja yang sudah berganti malam redup tanpa cahaya bulan, namun penuh dengan pendar lampu seluruh penjuru bumi. Ia memungut bola basket Akutagawa dan menjadikannya sanggaan lutut.

"Aku tidak bilang berhenti. Istirahat." Tuturnya. "Artinya kau bisa main lagi besok. Atau lusa. Atau minggu depan."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak main basket bukan berarti akhir dunia." Balas Atsushi. "Lagian kau juga tidak mati kalau sehari tidak main, kan?"

Akutagawa tidak membalas. Ia menyeka keringat di dagunya. Lalu ia batuk-batuk lagi. Atsushi menepuk-nepuk punggung si kakak kelas karena khawatir. Namun sepertinya cuma batuk biasa.

"Aku..." Akutagawa tersengal. Kalimatnya putus karena batuk. "Tahun lalu dipanggil untuk main di tim basket nasional U-19. Lalu, tiga bulan setelah pelatihan aku dikeluarkan."

"Eh?" Atsushi menoleh. "Serius?"

Akutagawa mengangguk. "Semenjak aku main basket, asmaku bisa dibilang sembuh. Aku mulai batuk-batuk seperti ini sejak awal musim dingin tahun lalu. Latihannya gila, kerasnya nggak ketulungan."

"Ah, kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya asma, ya?"

"Nggak lah. Atlet nasional tidak boleh punya riwayat sakit semacam itu." Akutagawa menyahut. "Waktu itu aku lagi latihan, lalu batuk sampai muntah darah. Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat sepanjang libur musim dingin."

"Karena kelelahan dan asma?"

"Uhm. Dokter bilang sebagian jaringan paru-paruku kolaps. Udaranya terhambat disana dan mengakibatkan pneumotoraks. Katanya kondisiku tidak akan cukup kuat untuk terus bertahan sebagai seorang atlet pro. Mereka mengeluarkanku baik-baik. Dan saat pertandingan resmi antar sekolah, aku juga lebih banyak duduk di bangku cadangan. Pelatih hanya membolehkanku main maksimal dua set. Bahkan mereka memintaku jadi manager saja."

"Pantas saja Higuchi melarangmu main basket."

"_Damare!_" Sentak Akutagawa.

"Tidak, dengar aku dulu. Maksudku, dia pasti khawatir orang yang dia sayang mungkin bakal mati kalau terus mengejar apa yang benar-benar dia suka. Kau pasti tidak bisa melihat sampai sana, kau pasti merasa Higuchi melarangmu main basket lagi karena dipikiranmu Higuchi cuma mau mengekangmu sebagai pacarnya."

Akutagawa terdiam. Ia merenung. Atsushi merasa bersalah mengatakan hal ini tapi ia yakin hal ini yang terbaik. Lagipula, Akutagawa sebenarnya merupakan pemain basket yang handal. Ia merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya karena keterbatasan fisik menghambatnya meraih impian. Hal seperti itu tentu saja merasa menyakitkan. Atsushi sedikit banyak paham perasaan si kakak kelas judes itu.

"Jinko..." katanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan kalau kau dilarang ngeband?"

"Hah?" Atsushi terdiam. "Aku tidak pernah dilarang."

"Kan 'kalau'." Balas Akutagawa.

"Aku akan membuat orangtuaku mengerti dengan cara baik-baik. Aku tetap mengerjakan PR dan belajar. Tetap merawat rumah juga. Kalau aku lelah, aku istirahat. Aku tahu batasanku. Gitu aja." Atsushi menyentil kening Akutagawa pelan.

"Oy! Nggak sopan! Aku setahun lebih tua, tahu!" Geramnya.

"Terus kenapa? Setahun lebih tua tapi tidak lebih pintar dan tidak lebih bijak. Silakan bilang aku kurang ajar!" Atsushi membalas sengit.

"Kheh!"

"Mau bilang apa lagi?!"

**GREBB!**

"Aduduh! Sakiiitttt!"

Atsushi terpekik ketika Akutagawa mencengkram kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai kusut. Lelaki kurus itu berdiri, merenggangkan badan sedikit dan menoleh pada Atsushi.

"Aku lapar," katanya. "Ayo makan _ramen_."

"Asyik dijajanin!" Atsushi melompat bangun, memungut barang-barangnya dan bola basket.

"Idih, ge-er banget." Akutagawa mendecih.

"Lagian ajakannya menggoda banget. Kirain dijajanin." Atsushi merengek palsu.

"Yaudah, asal tidak 10 mangkok." Akutagawa mengalah.

"_Yatta~~"_

Warung _ramen _yang dituju mereka berdua tidak jauh. Dan juga besar. Dan ternyata ramai sekali. Keduanya duduk di _counter _dimana Atsushi bisa melihat juru masaknya menguleni adonan mie dan meracik setiap mangkuk dari balik jendela kaca. Akutagawa melihat layar sentuh menu dan nampak sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya.

"Mau makan apa?"

Atsushi mendekat, _scrolling _layar dan baru lihat gambar menunya saja ia sudah tergugah. Akutagawa mengetuk-ngentukkan jarinya ke meja dengan tidak sabar, sampai akhirnya Atsushi memilih semangkuk _tantanmen_, dengan es teh, semangkok nasi dan _pudding _mangga.

"Beneran kau makan _ramen _pakai nasi?!" Akutagawa nampak sangat terkejut.

"Memang selalu pakai nasi. Kuahnya enak, tapi terlalu asin kalau diminum langsung. Nyelekit di tenggorokan." Balas Atsushi.

"Udah gitu pakai pesan _dessert _juga..." Akutagawa cuma bisa geleng-geleng. "Pantes badanmu bongsor."

"Ehee...habis mau gimana lagi. Makanku banyak..." Atsushi terkekeh pelan. "Akutagawa-san memang nggak suka makan?"

"Nggak gitu juga." Akutagawa memainkan sendoknya. "Aku cuma makan seperlunya saja. Kalau benar-benar lapar."

"Cuma sekedar ganjel perut?"

"Iya."

Atsushi mengerenyit iri. "Enak banget hidupmu. Uang jajannya utuh tidak raib karena kebanyakan jajan."

Makanan mereka datang. Si kakak kelas memesan sesuatu yang nampaknya enak seperti mie yang digoreng garing dan disiram dengan kuah kental dari tumisan daging dan sayuran. Akutagawa berbisik _ittadakimasu _dan makan dengan tenang dan khidmat. Atsushi sebaliknya. Kuahnya panas dan pedas, bikin makin semangat untuk diganyang. Bunyi seruputannya sedikit terdengar heboh. Bahkan Akutagawa belum habis setengah ketika Atsushi menambahkan nasi ke dalam kuah ramen miliknya karena mienya sudah tandas.

"Makannya lama banget, _senpai_." Keluh Atsushi.

"Bawel." Desis Akutagawa yang berhenti menyuap.

"Kenapa? Udahan?"

Akutagawa menggeleng. "Sebentar. Aku pegal mengunyah."

"Ululu kaciaaaaaan~" Atsushi memasang ekspresi _kawaii _yang terlalu dibuat-buat. "Mau dikunyahin nggak?"

"Mati saja sana, bangsat."

Atsushi memberengut. "Ih, kasar banget kata-kata-ummm!"

Akutagawa menjejalkan sesuap makanannya ke mulut Atsushi yang masih mengunyah. Tekstur renyah-basah yang begitu kontras di mulut terasa luar biasa. Apa tadi nama menunya? Sialan, ini jauh lebih enak dari mie yang dipesan Atsushi tadi. Selain teksturnya mantap, rasa kuah tumisannya juga sedap. Atsushi menatap piring makan cowok judes itu beberapa saat, lalu memilih fokus menghabiskan makanannya. Kalau kata Ranpo, rumput tetangga lebih hijau. Tapi kalau kata Kenji, piring makan sebelah terlihat lebih menggoda. Atsushi takut matanya dicolok pakai sumpit kalau ia berani mencomot sesuap lagi makanan dari piring Akutagawa.

"Oy, Jinko..." gumam Akutagawa. "Ayo buat kesepakatan."

"Hhhm?" Atsushi mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Bantu aku untuk rehat dari kecanduan basket." Katanya. "Lalu aku akan membantumu mengatur uang jajan."

"Nggak ada untungnya." Atsushi menggumam. "Aku nggak mau."

Akutagawa terdiam. Ia pelan-pelan mulai makan, sementara Atsushi sudah beres berikut cuci mulutnya. Dalam kekosongan mereka cuma ada suara kriuk-kriuk yang membuat Atsushi cuma bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah lebih baik ia tambah seporsi lagi ketimbang disiksa secara batin dengan bunyi laknat yang membuatnya terbayang-bayang dengan rasa enaknya?

**SRUUUK!**

"Asma itu nggak nular. Kau tidak bakalan sakit kalau makan sepiring berdua denganku." Gumam Akutagawa.

"Tapi, itu kan makananmu." Balas Atsushi tak enak hati ketika melihat Akutagawa menyodorkan piringnya.

"Mukamu melas gitu. Aku jadi perihatin." Akutagawa membalas lambat-lambat sambil mengunyah. "Buruan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Atsushi menyambar cepat sumpitnya dan mulai berbagi makan dengan si kakak kelas. Oh, astaga! Ia akan ingat baik-baik restoran ini, dan pergi sendiri untuk makan menu yang namanya ia tidak tahu tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai semuanya bersih, meski Atsushi lebih banyak membantu. Akutagawa berbisik _gochisousama deshita _dan menandaskan minumannya.

"Fuaaah, kenyang bangetttt!" Atsushi menyeka mulutnya. "_Sankyuu, _Akutagawa-san."

"Makanmu banyak banget." Gumam si kakak kelas. "Pantesan _semok_."

"Halus banget bahasamu. Aku tahu kok kalau aku memang gemuk." Balas Atsushi pesimis.

"Nggak." Akutagawa menyangkal. "Kalau gendut kan perutmu yang besar. Tapi..." Akutagawa menggantung kalimatnya, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu padam. "Nggak jadi."

"Ayo pulang." Gumam Atsushi. "Bayar, gih."

"_Kouhai _begini enaknya dibuang kemana, yaa..."

Meski merutuk, Akutagawa tetap membayar penuh. Ia dan Atsushi berjalan pulang. Akutagawa tinggal tiga blok dari taman itu, yang berarti jarak rumahnya dan taman itu sekitar 3 km. Itu jarak yang lumayan kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Atsushi sempat heran apakah si kakak kelas ringkih nan jompo itu benar-benar jalan kaki sejauh itu?

"Uhm." Akutagawa menyahut. "Aku sudah biasa jalan jauh, sih."

"Nggak minta jemput orang rumah?" Tanya Atsushi.

"Nggak ada orang dirumah."

"Orangtua?"

Akutagawa terdiam. Atsushi sampai menoleh karena ia berhenti melangkah.

"Ayah sudah lama tidak ada." Katanya. "Ibu, baru dua tahun yang lalu meninggal."

Atsushi tercekat. "_Go...gomen..._jadi, Akutagawa-san tinggal sama siapa?"

"Adikku." Katanya sendu.

"Masalah bayaran sekolah dan kebutuhan rumah?"

Akutagawa menatap Atsushi. "Ada."

"Masih punya orang dewasa yang ngurus?"

Akutagawa mengangguk.

"Akutagawa-san, maaf aku tidak tahu kondisimu. Aku kembalikan uangmu..."

"Nggak perlu. Orangtuaku memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi aku ini nggak miskin." Hardik Akutagawa dingin.

"_Su...sumimasen_..."

**SRUK SRUK SRUK**

"Nggak usah pasang tampang sedih gitu." Katanya. Tangan ramping itu kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Atsushi. "Aku baik-baik saja."

_"De...demo_..." Atsushi melirik malu, tak enak hati. "Aku...aku cuma punya seorang ayah. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil sekali. Kalau lagi di rumah dan ayahku kerja, bawaannya sepi banget. Aku pernah berpikir minta ayahku menikah lagi, tapi..aku sadar bahwa menikah itu tidak mudah. Jadi...selagi ayahku masih ada, aku lebih pilih peluk dan cium dia dan merawatnya sebaik yang aku bisa."

"_Good_." Balas Akutagawa. "Orangtua itu memang bawel dan menjengkelkan. Tapi mereka sudah memberimu kehidupan di dunia ini."

Atsushi terdiam sejenak. "Dazai-san juga hidup tanpa orangtua."

"Dazai?" Ekspresi Akutagawa berubah, nampak melembut. "Ah, iya. Tapi nasib kami berbeda. Dia punya semua yang aku dan kau tidak punya."

"Tapi harta tidak bisa menggantikan kasih sayang orangtua, kan?"

"Naif sekali bicaramu." Akutagawa berujar kelam. "Memangnya kau pernah jadi orang kaya kayak dia?"

"Akutagawa-san! Kasar betul bicaramu!" Hardik Atsushi.

"Itu kenyataaan." Akutagawa membalas. "Aku sekelas dengannya. Kami bisa dibilang dekat karena faktor itu. Memang faktor bahwa ia tumbuh tanpa orangtua itu sedih dan dramatis, tapi kau nggak kenal Dazai yang sesungguhnya."

"Dazai yang sesungguhnya?"

"Dia itu 'bandel'," Akutagawa menatap Atsushi sejenak. "Aku mengerti kalau semua cewek di Ishiyama pasti kepincut sama tampangnya. Tapi saranku, jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja."

"Itu juga aku sudah tahu." Balas Atsushi ketus. "Meskipun Akutagawa-san itu ceking, judes, batuk-batuk, ringkih, jompo, keras kepala dan asal jeplak, ternyata orangnya baik."

**GREPPPP!**

"Adududududuhhhh!" Atsushi menjerit ketika Akutagawa kembali mencengkram ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kebanyakan jeleknya?!" Akutagawa protes.

"Ha...habisnya kan aku cuma ngomong apa adanya..."Atsushi memelas.

Akutagawa terkesiap. Ia kini gantian mencubit pipi Atsushi sampai melar.

"Aduuuh! Salahku apa lagi?!" Atsushi merengek.

"Nggak ada. Aku cuma gemas karena ada perempuan sebebal kau di dunia ini." Katanya polos. "Aku nyebrang ke jalan sana."

"Jadi kita pisah disini?"

"Memang nggak bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Memang kalau aku bilang nggak, kau mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Ogah. Peduli setan."

"Kalau aku hilang, gimana?"

"Ke kantor polisi, lah." Balas Akutagawa ketus. "Bodoh, deh."

Atsushi membungkuk pamit, namun Akutagawa cuma melambai singkat sebelum menyebrang jalan dan hilang dari pandangan. Ia memasuki rumah dan langsung membilas diri. Main basket malam-malam membuatnya jadi sangat mengantuk. Ia berbaring telungkup, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang dan setengah basah mengering secara alami. Ia mengecek ponselnya, sekedar notifikasi tak penting. Tidak ada _chat_. Besok ia latihan _band _seperti biasa. Jumat nanti gantian Tanizaki yang mau bawa gitar katanya. Makan malam untuk ayahnya sudah ada di kulkas, siap dihangatkan di _microwave _nantinya. Atsushi memeluk bantal, mengundang kantuk ke dalam malamnya ketika ia tanpa sadar mengusap rambutnya sendiri, lalu naik ke ubun-ubun. Atsushi mengusap pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Kenapa Akutagawa selalu menyentuh kepalanya? Kenapa pula ia suka mengacak-acak rambut Atsushi kalau ia kalah adu mulut?

**DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG**

"Ukh..."

Atsushi membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Padahal yang diacak-acak rambut, tapi Atsushi merasa malah hatinya yang dibuat berantakan.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done!**

**Author sudah dengan teliti mengoreksi segala percakapan Atsushi dengan bapaknya. Dan yes, memang bapaknye atsushi meng-address dirinya sendiri dengan kata "aku" dibandingkan "ayah" atau "**_**tou-san"**_**. Hal ini biar lebih mirip dengan budaya di tiongkok (berdasarkan percakapan author dengan temen kerja yang betulan dari RRC), katanya memang orangtua (terutama ayah) meng-address dirinya dengan sebutan "aku" bahkan ke anak-anaknya sendiri. Kan kalau di Indo kebanyakan bapak-bapak meng-address dirinya dengan sebutan "ayah" atau "papa" ke anaknya, tergantung bagaimana si anak memanggil bapaknya. Ini berdasarkan presepsi author. Silakan dikoreksi kalau salah, mohon jangan dihujat. Author lemah sama julitan netijen huhuuuu**

**Yes, yes, abang Dazai kita yang cetar itu in house di hotel. Nama hotelnya sudah agak di blur, tetapi kalau kalian mau googling hotel tersebut beneran ada di daerah Tokyo, dan rate kamarnya juga segitu (ya karena author research hahahaha sombong dikit gapapa lah yaa /gagitujuga). Jangan tanya kenapa Dazai saya buat seperti itu. Suka-suka saya, dong. Dazai kan punya saya /dibacokfans**

**Apalagi, ya...**

**Capek bor kebanyakan ngebacot. Tapi kek yang sepi gitu kalau fanfic nggak ada bacotan author dibawahnya. Jadilah, silakan kalian skip kalau kalian nggak suka baca author note. Maafin ya kalau tidak ada author note yang berarti di bawah sini. Author cuma berusaha membuat pembaca senang membaca fic ini. **

**Hahahaha, udah deh ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!**


	5. Pre-Chorus

"Jadi, hutang setarbak sudah dibayar?"

Tanizaki merengut menanggapi ucapan Atsushi. "Sudah."

"Kabarmu sama si pangeran gimana?" Tanya Tachihara menggoda.

Atsushi bersemu. "Ah, _ano..._"

"Cerita, dong!" Kenji berseru antusias. "Kalian kencan ngapain aja?"

"Makan, jalan-jalan. Ngopi. Terus main kolam bola..." Atsushi mengingat-ingat.

"Haaah? Nggak romantis, ah. Payah." Tanizaki kehilangan minat.

"Terus karaoke..." Atsushi melanjutkan lagi.

"KARAOKE?!" Tanizaki dan Tachihara berseru heboh.

"Ngapain di bilik karaoke? Grepe-grepe, ya? Apa jangan-jangan malah 'karaoke'?!" Tachihara bertanya dengan hidung kembang kempis. Pasti di kepalanya banyak terbayang hal-hal tidak senonoh.

"Nyanyi lah, pakai nanya lagi. Bodoh, deh." Sergah Atsushi.

"Makan, makan! Ngegosip melulu."

Ranpo baru datang setelah beres mengantri seporsi yakisoba. Tanizaki cuma makan Kitkat. Tachihara baru buka bekal. Kenji sudah beres makan daritadi. Kantin belum terlalu penuh sehingga mereka bisa pilih meja.

"Atsushi nggak makan?" Tanya Ranpo.

"Ah, mau. Aku beli makan dulu."

Atsushi bergegas mencari penganan yang dia mau sebelum kantin penuh sesak oleh anak-anak lain. Selang beberapa menit gerombolan anak kelas 12 datang. Tidak seperti angkatan 30 dan 31, angkatan 29 selalu datang segerombol besar entah itu pada jam istirahat di kantin, saat _class meeting_, saat jam pulang maupun saat upacara segera dimulai. Atsushi tidak mengerti apakah fase seperti ini selalu terjadi di masa SMA mengingat kelas 12 adalah angkatan paling sepuh atau memang angkatan 29 saja yang berperilaku begini.

Penjual _yakisoba _yang dibeli Ranpo tadi sudah tutup gerai. Sudah habis. Yang ada tinggal penjual _donburi_, _sandwich _dan dua _vending machine _yang salah satunya menjual _snack _ringan dan satunya lagi menjual minuman. Atsushi selalu dilanda kegalauan kalau urusan makan. Seperti cewek normal pada umumnya, hasrat ingin jajan selalu bertentangan dengan prinsip ekonomi dan cita-cita punya tubuh aduhai macam Gigi Hadid. Akhirnya Atsushi menjatuhkan pilihan pada _karaage donburi. _Ibu penjualnya bahkan dengan baik memberikan ekstra saus mayones pedas. Minumnya, _fresh milk with coffee jelly _yang paling hits se-Ishiyama karena memang enak banget. Ia berbisik _terima kasih _dan mengambil kembalian. Teman-teman Warhammer sudah melambai seperti korban evakuasi, mereka takut Atsushi tidak lihat meja tempat mereka kumpul karena kantin mulai penuh sesak.

**TEPP!**

Atsushi menoleh. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengenggam sikunya sejenak. Gerombolan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah anak-anak kelas 12-1, dan selang beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat Akutagawa tersenyum tipis dan sangat kikuk. Ia tahu bahwa si senpai ringkih itu pelakunya. Atsushi hanya balas melambai canggung namun balasan manis itu ditangkap oleh Dazai Osamu yang sialnya (atau untungnya, bisa jadi) berada di dekat Akutagawa berlalu tadi. Ia merasa lambaian itu untuknya karena yah, Atsushi dan si ganteng itu kan memang sedang PDKT.

"Atsushiiiii~~" Dazai berseru dramatis, melontarkan banyak _kissbye _dan _love _ala artis-artis K-POP.

**BLETAK! **

**BUKK!**

"GAUSAH KECENTILAN!"

Seorang _senpai _jangkung berkacamata dan _senpai _pendek berambut ikal menghajar Dazai dengan kalimat yang sama. Bedanya, si senpai tinggi berkacama menjitak kepala Dazai sementara si senpai pendek menendang lutut Dazai.

Atsushi cuma bisa diam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa ketika melihat Dazai meringkuk pilu seperti pemain bola yang sedang melakukan _diving._

"Maafkan dia ya," Kunikida-si kakak kelas jangkung berkacamata menunduk minta maaf. Atsushi kenal orang ini. Ia duduk dengannya dulu waktu ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Kalau ketemu cewek, si kampret ini suka bertingkah kayak jablay." Balas si senpai pendek berambut ikal. "Jangan dibawa perasaan."

"Ah, uhm..." Atsushi mengangguk kikuk.

"Kalian apaan, sih. Dia itu kan kesayanganku..." Dazai terisak palsu.

"Sayang, sayang, jidatmu sayang!" Hardik si kakak kelas pendek. "Kemarin sisa bekalnya Kunikida juga kau panggil 'sayang'! Dasar murahan!"

"Chuuuya jahaaat! Bilang aja kau juga mau kupanggil sayang..." Dazai mencucu. "Iya kan, Chuu-Chuu _zheeeyyeeeenkkk~"_

Si kakak kelas pendek yang dipanggil Chuuya itu membunyikan ruas-ruas jarinya. "Mau kubuat kau pulang ke neraka hah, anak dajjal?"

"Kyaaaaa aku mau diperkosa sama Chuu-Chuu~"

"Sini kau, _aho!_"

Lalu kedua orang itu kejar-kejaran bodoh di kantin. Atsushi yang kehabisan kata-kata cuma bisa memandang Kunikida dengan tatapan bertanya. Pemuda jangkung itu cuma membenahi kacamatanya dan mengangguk pelan, pamit mohon diri. Atsushi memilih berjalan menghampiri meja teman-temannya dan makan dengan tenang seakan dia tidak lihat kelakuan bodoh kakak kelas yang lagi digebetnya.

"Wah, hebat! Atsushi bisa tidak _ilfeel _lihat Dazai-senpai kayak gitu." Tanizaki bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Ganteng mah bebas." Tachihara menyahut. "Kalau mukaku ganteng sih aku kemana-mana nggak bakal pakai celana kali. Biar si 'ganteng' bisa bernafas dengan bebas."

"Goblok." Atsushi, Tanizaki dan Ranpo menjawab berbarengan.

"_Nee, nee_...Atsushi nggak ngajak kencan lagi sama Dazai-senpai?" Tanya Kenji.

"Aku malu. Masa cewek yang ngajak duluan?" Atsushi mengunyah lambat-lambat.

"Tapi Dazai-senpai itu tipenya suka dikejar perempuan." Sahut Ranpo.

"Sotoy." Tanizaki menyeletuk lagi.

"Nggak kapok mempertanyakan kredibilitas informasi agen intel lintas angkatan, hmm?" Ranpo memasang pose sok keren.

Tanizaki mendecih.

"Tapi, Ranpo-san ada benarnya juga." Atsushi menggumam. "Pertama kali diajak dia langsung mau, kan?"

"Dia kelihatan tidak mau dicap cowok brengsek. Langkahnya mulus juga." Tachihara membenarkan. "Lagian kalau cewek duluan yang ngajak nge-_date, _pilihannya nggak akan aneh-aneh. Paling makan, belanja, foto-foto, ke mall."

"Kalau cowok pasti banyak akal bulusnya." Atsushi melirik Tachihara dengan pandangan jahil. "Semisal nonton di bioskop, terus modus nganterin pulang naik motor. Kan bisa aja si cowok sengaja ngerem mendadak..."

"Kau sendiri, baru kencan pertama sudah masuk bilik karaoke." Balas Tachihara tak mau kalah. "Yakin nggak 'nyanyi' _ikeh ikeh kimochi_~~?"

Atsushi menggeplak lengan Tachihara. "Sembarangan! Emangnya aku cabul sepertimu, hah?!"

"Aduh!" Tachihara memberengut. "Becandaanku memang cabul, tapi mana berani aku berbuat begitu sama gebetanku? Aku juga tahu kau dan Dazai nggak macam-macam. Kita impas."

Atsushi mengulum senyum dan mengusap bekas tamparannya tadi di lengan Tachihara sebagai ungkapan minta maaf.

"Saranku, Atsushi mulai main tarik-ulur." Ranpo bersuara. "_Chat _dia. Tapi jangan terlalu meneror. Buat masing-masing dari kalian saling kenal."

"_Tashika ni..._" Kenji mengangguk. "Takutnya dia keburu hilang perasaan..."

"Tapi, aku nggak tahu harus ngobrolin apa. Aku juga takut ganggu waktunya dia." Atsushi mendesah. Aura pesimisnya membuat Tanizaki berakting pura-pura keracunan.

"_Cheer up, ma lady!" _Katanya. "Dia kan anak paduan suara. Kau anak band. Kalian bisa ngomongin musik."

"Oh, iya!" Atsushi berseru. "_Sankyuu, _Tanizaki-kun!"

"Padahal Tanizaki kalau masalah cinta nggak bodoh-bodoh banget. Tapi tetap saja jomblo dari lahir." Ranpo menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Kan udah dibilang. Dia itu _siscon_. Bucin pula. Udahlah, kelar." Tachihara terkekeh jahat.

"Bucin itu apa?" Tanya Kenji polos.

"Bucin itu—"

"TACHIHARA, JANGAN KAU YANG KASIH TAHU!" raung Atsushi dan Tanizaki, berusaha melindungi Kenji yang manis polos hangat fuwa-fuwa bagai martabak keju yang baru matang tersebut dari noda-noda jahiliyah bercandaannya Tachihara yang selalu merujuk ke konten R-18++

* * *

**TRING!**

**Dazai-senpai: **[Atsushiiiiiiii]

**Dazai-senpai: **[ajojing yuk ah]

**Dazai-senpai sent a picture**

Dazai mengirimkan gambar 2 tiket konser Cakarkuning, duo DJ asal negeri kincir yang lagi hits-hitsnya. Atsushi suka musik mereka, jujur saja. Tapi, konser si Cakarkuning itu digelar di salah satu _nightclub _terkenal di Ginza. Alasan Atsushi mulai ragu bertambah satu persatu.

Pertama; umurnya bahkan belum 17 tahun. Hampir semua _nightclub _punya batas minimal 20 tahun baru bisa masuk.

Kedua; konsernya malam, dan di Ginza pula. Mau pulangnya gimana? Naik apa? Kereta terakhir cuma sampai jam 11.

Ketiga; sudah tahu _underage. _Kalau masih nekad pergi, Atsushi takut diperlakukan macam-macam. Tanpa diberi tahu pun ia juga mengerti bahwa _nightclub _adalah tempatnya macam-macam.

**TRING TRING TRING!**

**Dazai-senpai: **[klub itu nggak _strict _sama sekali. Aku sama Chuu-chuu sering kesana]

**Dazai-senpai: **[nanti kuantar pulang. Aku pasti bawa mobil, kan mau ajak Atsushi]

**Dazai-senpai: **[kalau nggak mau minum juga nggak apa-apa]

**Dazai-senpai: **[aku jagain, tenang saja]

Atsushi bergidik. Si kakak kelas tampan itu membombardirnya dengan pesan yang seakan-akan menjawab semua dilema di kepalanya. Atsushi sudah setengah yakin, terlebih memang pada kencan yang sebelumnya Dazai memang bertingkah baik. Si gadis tomboy itu menimbang-nimbang sejenak, sebelum ia membuka _chat room _lain dan bertanya pada agen intel lintas angkatan kebanggaan Warhammer.

**Nakaatsushi: **Ranpo-san

**Nakaatsushi: **Dazai-senpai ngajak begini

**Nakaatsushi sent a picture**

Karena malas menjelaskan, Atsushi memilih mengirim _screenshot _percakapannya dengan Dazai. Dua menit berikutnya, ia menambahkan:

**Nakaatsushi: **jangan bilang anak-anak lain. Aku malu.

Ranpo tidak membalas. Atsushi sudah keburu pasrah. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Tepat saat ia mematikan lampu, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk datang.

**RanpoEdo: **aku pribadi nggak setuju.

**RanpoEdo: **tapi kalau Atsushi bersikeras pergi, apa boleh buat?

**RanpoEdo: **lagipula acaranya masih lama. Dipikir-pikir yang matang.

Atsushi merenung. Ranpo kembali membawa dilema bagi Atsushi. Kata-katanya sesuai dengan hati nurani. Tapi...di satu sisi Atsushi penasaran. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Dazai. Atsushi menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama. Lalu ia membuka _chat room _kembali dengan si kakak kelas tampan.

**"**Dazai-san, apa kita bisa pergi _date _lagi?" ketiknya.

Kirim.

**TRING!**

"_Hayai..." _Atsushi terlonjak karena bunyi notifikasi ponselnya sendiri.

**Dazai-senpai: **[kamu kangen aku, ya?]

**Dazai-senpai: **[boleh, boleh. Jumat habis pulang sekolah, yuk]

**Dazai-senpai: **[kita pergi nonton, terus makan eskrim]

"Ayo. Film apa yang lagi bagus?"

**TRING!**

**Dazai-senpai: **[aku mau nonton di private theatre. Biar bisa milih filmnya]

**Dazai-senpai: **[The Greatest Showman]

"Kan bisa nonton di situs bajakan." Gumam Atsushi sambil mengetik jawaban.

**TRING!**

**Dazai-senpai: **[sensasinya beda]

**Dazai-senpai: **[Atsushi nggak suka drama musikal, ya?]

**Dazai-senpai: **[kalau di private theatre filmnya maksimal 3. Jadi dua slot sisanya punya Atsushi]

**Dazai-senpai: **[Atsushi sukanya film kayak apa?]

Atsushi mengetik jawaban dalam hitungan detik. Ia bilang kalau ia suka film action dan horror, dan Dazai juga ternyata suka film horror. Mereka kemudian membahas hal-hal lain seperti rasa eskrim kesukaan, aliran musik favorit dan Atsushi mengemukakan bahwa mengidolakan dua orang model yakni Victor Steensig dan Gigi Hadid. Ia awam soal fotografi dan modelling, tapi ternyata Dazai banyak tahu. Ia bahkan tahu banyak mengenai dunia modeling karena dulu ada agensi yang menawarinya bergabung, tetapi kala itu Dazai menolak karena curiga takutnya tawaran itu adalah penipuan. Namun karena nama agensinya besar, pada kesempatan berikutnya Dazai menelpon agensi tersebut untuk mengkonfirmasi. Ia menyesal luar biasa ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata tawaran tersebut resmi dari agensi yang bersangkutan. Dazai lalu bertanya apa yang membuat Atsushi senang ngeband. Gadis tomboy itu cuma berkata simpel bahwa ngeband itu menyenangkan. Dazai juga bilang bahwa ia menyukai dunia paduan suara karena bernyanyi itu menyenangkan baginya. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa lain kali mungkin mereka bisa pergi karaoke berdua lagi Percakapan mereka lewat dunia maya berlangsung tanpa kenal waktu. Atsushi baru menyadari pukul berapa saat itu ketika ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja mengetuk pintu kamar Atsushi dan masuk, heran karena meski sudah jam 4 pagi, kenapa putrinya belum tidur dan cekikikan sendirian.

"Besok sekolah, kan?" Tanya ayahnya skeptis.

"Eh, iya. Aku tidur, sekarang!" Atsushi langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ayahnya cuma menghela nafas dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Dazai-san, aku tidur duluan. Maaf sudah membuatmu bangun sampai subuh." Gumam Atsushi sambil mengetik.

**TRING!**

Dazai mengirim foto _selfie _dirinya dengan jari membentuk tanda _love _ala artis-artis K-POP. Lengkungan senyumnya membuat Atsushi meleleh seperti es krim di musim panas.

**Dazai-senpai: **[let's meet once upon a dream]

**Dazai-senpai: **[sleep well, sweetheart]

Aduh, duh...

Atsushi buru-buru mengunci ponselnya dan berusaha tidur sebelum benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh betapa _dreamy _dan manisnya perlakuan si kakak kelas tampan itu.

* * *

"_Okaa-san_, Odasaku ada?"

"Osamu-kun! Ada, kok! Naik aja ke atas."

"_Sumimasen..._"

Oda Sakunosuke sedang asyik khusyuk main PUBG saat teman akrabnya masuk tanpa permisi dengan seragam tak lengkap; ia cuma pakai jubah _slytherin _kesayangannya dan kaus rangkap putih dan celana seragam. Entah kemana kemeja dan _gakuran_-nya. Tambahkan muka dan rambut yang sama kusutnya. Dazai melepas jubah dan tasnya di lantai, lalu melompat naik kasur meniban tubuh Odasaku. Ia memeluk sahabatnya seperti koala dan merengek bawel.

"Odasakuuuu...aku galau, nih!"

"Minggir. Badanmu bau." Jawabnya acuh. Mata dan tangan masih berpaku pada ponsel.

"Bau apa?" Dazai mengendus kerah kausnya.

"Nggak tahu. Baunya manis aneh gitu. Kayak parfum cewek." Odasaku merebah miring. "Mandi, atau ganti dulu, sana."

"Oh..." Dazai kembali mengendus kausnya sendiri, lalu duduk bersandar di pojok kasur Odasaku. "Aku abis _kelonan _sama Haruno tadi."

"Oh, ya?" Odasaku mendecih karena kalah, lalu ia mengakhiri permainannya. Kali ini mata dan atensinya penuh pada Dazai. "Terus?"

"Aku udah bosan sama dia." Dazai merengut, memainkan jemarinya sendiri. "Tapi belum dapat kelonan baru."

Odasaku tidak memberikan tanggapan berarti. Ia membiarkan sahabatnya kembali bertutur.

"Udah sih, dapat yang baru. Nggak sabar pengen kuajak kelonan. Tapi...gitulah..."

"Gitulah itu apa? Pakai bahasa manusia." Oda bergelung malas.

"Yang ini beda." Dazai berbinar-binar. "Luarnya ganas. Tapi dalamnya gemes ringkih gitu. Aku baru kali ini dapet yang begini. Udah gitu, orangnya _open _dan asyik diajak ngobrol. Bukan cuma sekedar cantik. Tipe-tipe yang _badass _gitu. Bukan yang kalau ketemu cowok malah jadi kegenitan."

"Bagus, dong. Terus sebelah mana galaunya?"

"Aku galau..." Dazai menumpukan dagunya di lutut. "Setiap ingat wajahnya pikiranku kemana-mana. Awalnya aku deketin dia cuma sekedar iseng-iseng untuk _benching_. Tahunya jadi aku yang jadi _baper_."

Kedua alis Odasaku terangkat. "Oya? Tumben. Masih sama yang kemarin?"

"Uhm."

"Terus maumu gimana?" Tanya Odasaku.

"Nggak tahu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, pikiranku kemana-mana. Jadi, sambil cari jawaban aku mainan _benching_."

Odasaku tidak menjawab. Meski memang satu kelas tahu kalau Dazai ini centilnya minta ampun kalau sama perempuan, cuma Odasaku yang tahu kalau Dazai itu diam-diam suka bermain api. _Benching_, adalah istilah dimana Dazai sebenarnya banyak menjalin hubungan dengan cewek lain dan memperlakukan mereka sebagai 'cadangan' kalau-kalau Dazai butuh 'pemain' dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Odasaku tidak menghakimi, tapi ia pelan-pelan menasehati bahwa karma itu ada. Dan juga, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya terjebak _married by accident _karena asyik dengan terlalu banyak 'pemain'.

"Yang sekarang mau kuajak pacaran." Kata Dazai kemudian. "Aku bakal udahan mainan _benching_."

"Beneran?" Odasaku meyakinkan. "Kau betulan tega sih kalau dia di _love bomb_, lalu habis itu kau tinggal, atau ujung-ujungnya jadi _benching _juga."

Dazai terdiam. Perkataan Odasaku terasa begitu menggigit untuknya.

"Kalau misalkan," Odasaku merenggangkan bahunya sampai berbunyi. "Dia nggak mau diajak _kelonan_, kau mau apa?"

"Cari _benching_." Jawabnya cepat.

Odasaku menyelepet kepala Dazai. "Itu namanya selingkuh, goblok."

"Awww!" Dazai meringis pilu. Pukulan Odasaku tadi bertenaga penuh. Bekasnya masih berasa linu. "Lagian, memang apa bedanya dengan yang sekarang kulakukan?"

"Gini, ya..." Odasaku bersidekap. "Kemarin-kemarin kan statusmu _fuckboy _hitsdengan banyak pemain cadangan yang bisa diajak _tag team_. Apa ada diantara mereka yang betulan kau ajak pacaran?"

Dazai menggeleng. "Nggak, sih."

"Bukan aku mendukung permainan jahanam kesukaanmu ini, ya..." Odasaku mengecam. "Tapi kalau memang kau pacaran dengan dia, lakukan dengan tulus. Aku akan mencekikmu kalau kau masih berani-berani _benching _atau memaksanya _ikeh-ikeh. _Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa jaga komitmen, mending tinggalin cewek itu baik-baik dan main _tag team _lagi sana sama 'pemain cadangan'-mu."

Dazai memberengut. "Aku nggak suka. Odasaku kalau soal cinta nggak seru."

"Aku juga nggak suka. Kau kalau soal cinta suka drama."

Berbeda dengan Dazai yang berstatus buaya darat professional, Odasaku itu setia. Pacarnya cuma satu. Tidak terlalu cantik tapi modis. Ia memperlakukan pacarnya seperti tuan putri. Hubungan mereka manis dan antri drama, _rating_-nya juga masih aman karena secara pribadi Odasaku tidak ingin coba-coba seks bebas. Dazai sering dinasehati dan bahkan dimarahi atau ditempeleng kalau ia bilang atau ketahuan ganti cewek lagi. Tetapi Odasaku melakukannya karena dia peduli. Ia tidak menghakimi. Odasaku melakukan semua itu semata-mata karena ia sayang dengan Dazai sebagai sahabatnya.

"Terus aku harus gimana?" Dazai memelas. "Kau bikin aku tripel galau, bukan dobel lagi!"

"Belajar bikin komitmen." Katanya santai. "Silakan pacaran. Jadian. Kalau kau dibuat patah hati, terima dengan apang dada. Nangis juga boleh."

"Aku nggak akan nangis karena cinta." Dazai bersikeras.

"Coba saja." Odasaku tertawa mengejek. "Aku _paling tahu _soal kau kan, Dazai?"

* * *

**Benching ****: istilah ini author temui secara nggak sengaja dari seorang selebgram yang juga seorang psikolog. Istilah ini berarti si cewek yang diajak ngedate itu cuma diperlakukan seperti 'pemain cadangan'. Ngerti kan, kalau di olahraga semisal basket atau bola, pemain cadangan kan juga diberi latihan dan perlakuan yang sama, meski statusnya dia akan 'mengganti' pemain utama dalam permainan. Nah, analoginya seperti itu. makanya disebut "benching". Di fanfic ini, Dazai mengkonotasikan "benching" sebagai "memainkan" para "pemain cadangan" yang disimpannya atau bisa juga menyebut si 'cewek cadangan' itu sendiri. Tergantung konotasi. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 selesai!**

**Apa? Jangan lihat saya kayak gitu ya readers yang budiman!**

**Kalau kalian tidak terima bang Dazai saya acak-acak, silakan balik ke chapter pertama. Baca warningnya baik-baik. Kalau anda semua sudah sampai sini dan saya dihujat, bukan salah saya ya! saya kan udah kasih warning! /ngegas /maapin**

**Dan juga, author juga mau menekankan bahwa Atsushi kan minta nomornya Dazai di chapter 2. Jadi, ia juga ngechat Dazai di LINE dan kontaknya tersimpan dengan nama "Dazai-senpai" karena terintegrated sama nomor telponnya. Jadi nama kontaknya nggak kayak Ranpo atau karakter lain yang pernah chatting sama Atsushi (kecuali Akutagawa, yang memang chatting sama Atsushi cuma lewat DM IG). Maaf kalau bagian ini terkesan agak rancu. Author cuma mau membuat fic ini ramah bagi milenial. Segala teknologi ini membuatku merasa tua /merasajompo /padahalmasih22**

**Apalagi ya...**

**Jangan kaget dan jangan protes kenapa Dazai manggil ibunya Odasaku dengan sebutan "okaa-san." kan sudah dijelaskan kalau mereka memang sahabatan dekat. Dan seperti yang sudah diceritakan diatas, Dazai sering main ke rumahnya Odasaku. Mungkin akan author jelaskan gimana isi kamar Dazai dan harganya yang fantastis itu lain kali, ya.**

**Oh, iya. Satu lagi, dan ini penting. **

**Jangan bayangkan chuuya umur 22 yang berjas, berjubah, bertopi dengan rambut ikal cetar itu. NOO! Bukan chuuya yang itu yang ada di benak author! Chuuya yang dibayangan author adalah chuuya umur 15 yang rambutnya masih pendek, yang masih unyu-unyu gemash seperti yang pernah ditampilkan di awal-awal season 3. Kebayang? Oke makasih atas partisisapi imajinasinya ya, readers~~**


	6. Alternate Pre-Chorus

Kalau diibaratkan warna, Jumat hari ini kelabu.

Tanizaki tidak masuk. Ia kena diare. Katanya kemarin sore ia penasaran dengan minuman yakult soda yang dijual di cafe dekat rumah. Minuma laknat itu membuatnya mulas sepanjang malam. Tachihara mau modusin gebetannya, jadi ia memilih menghampiri Teruko ke kelasnya. Ranpo, jangan ditanya. Karena ia punya pacar, tentu saja ia lebih pilih pacaran.

Atsushi ditinggal sendirian. Karena Kenji hari ini sudah janji mau main badminton ganda dengan teman sekelasnya di aula olahraga sekolah. Ia dirundung mood yang super jelek. Mau apa coba hari ini? Gitaran sendirian mana seru? Mending gitaran di pinggir jalan dengan tambahan kaleng kosong. Iseng-iseng berhadiah itu, kan.

"Haaah..."

**JREEENGGG!**

Atsushi cuma memainkan melodi secara asal. Ia duduk sendirian di atap sekolah. Hampir tidak ada yang kesini karena 3 hal. Panas, tidak ada pemandangan yang menarik karena terhalang drum-drum raksasa penampung air dan tidak ada tempat duduk. Atsushi duduk di lantai atap sekolah begitu saja. Toh dia pakai celana. Duduknya sembarangan pun tidak kelihatan apa-apa.

**JRENG TING TING TING TRING JREEENG TING TING TING TING TRIING**

_Ame ga gareki no machi futteru_

_Chirabaru garasu o fumi nagara kimi to iku_

_Kigi wa moe daichi wa hibiware_

_Aruji wo nakushita kai-inu ga naiteru _

_Souzou shite sonna yoru wo _

_Heiwa no kasa o naku shite _

_Inochi no housou naki sekai de_

_Hitori de ikite ikeru ka ka o, ima _

Atsushi memainkan bagian _reff_-nya beberapa kali agar suara dan gitarnya seirama. Maklum, ia bukan vokalis. Tenggorokannya kadang tidak semerdu jari-jarinya dalam melantunkan nada.

_Kimi no kodo ga wakaru kurai ni_

_Hieta karada mo dakishimeru no _

_Kimi no seimon ga shimon ga joumyaku ga kousai ga sono sonzai ga_

_Asu e no tobira no rokku o toku sain nan da yo_

Atsushi terus memainkan kuncinya tanpa menyanyi. Masih ada satu _verse _dan satu _bridge _yang ia lupa liriknya. Lantunan gitarnya kini kembali lagi ke _reff._

_Kimi no kodo ga wakaru kurai ni_

_Hieta karada mo dakishimeru no _

_Kimi no seimon ga shimon ga joumyaku ga kousai ga sono sonzai ga_

_Asu e no tobira no rokku o toku sain nan da yo_

**TING TING TING JRENG JRENG JRENG**

Verse ketiga. Dan _brigde _yang lagi-lagi ia lupa liriknya. Peduli setan. Kuncinya masih sama. Atsushi masih fasih bermain sampai lagunya kembali lagi ke reff. Ia menyanyikan lagi reffnya lalu terdiam sesaat. Ada yang salah.

_Kimi no seimon ga shimon ga joumyaku ga kousai ga sono sonzai ga._

_Kokoro no rimitta o hazushite ku_

_Kuroi ame ga hoho o nurashite mo_

_Michi ga zetsubou ni shizumou tomo, ooh_

_Kimi ga yubi o karame me o mitsumete yonda namae ga_

_Mune ni hi o tomosu pasuwaado da_

_Aishiteru yo..._

**PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK**

Atsushi menoleh. Akutagawa berdiri di pintu atap sekolah dengan tepuk tangan monoton yang terdengar tidak ikhlas.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Atsushi pedas.

"Penasaran." Jawab Akutagawa. "Suaramu kedengaran sampai bawah."

"Kheh." Atsushi terkesiap. "_Go, gomen_...bagus, nggak?"

"Bagus." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

Atsushi dibuat berdebar dengan senyum tipis itu. "_Do...doumo._"

"Main gitarmu, bukan suaramu." Senyum Akutagawa memudar seketika. "Suaramu kayak gagak sekarat."

"Brengsek." Rutuk Atsushi. Menyesal sudah dibuat tinggi lalu dihempas kenyataan.

"Main lagi, lah." Bujuk Akutagawa.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" Tanya Atsushi menantang.

"Apa saja boleh, yang kau bisa nyanyikan juga." Akutagawa duduk di palang pembatas tak jauh dari Atsushi.

"Tumben nggak basket hari Jumat."

"Rehat." Jawab Akutagawa singkat. "Aku nggak mau pakai inhaler di tengah lapangan lagi."

Atsushi melongo. "Akutagawa-san, kau yakin nggak kesurupan?"

"Kulempar kau kebawah kalau nanya begitu lagi."

Atsushi menciut. "Galak banget, elah. Padahal nanya doang..."

"Bulan depan sudah ada _talent scouting_. Aku bakal fokus belajar dulu." Katanya.

"Memang kau sudah tahu mau jadi apa _selain _atlet basket?" Tanya Atsushi sambil memeluk gitarnya.

"Tahu."

"Wuih...jadi apa?"

"PNS."

Atsushi melongo.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu, Jinko?" Hardik Akutagawa.

"Itu pemikiran orang tahun 80an. Nggak ada cita-cita yang lebih bombastis, gitu?"

"Contohnya?"

"Pilot. Model. _Chef. _Selebgram. Youtuber. _Idol. _Artis bokep. Pengacara." Atsushi menjawab asal.

"Bukan masalah pekerjaannya." Ucap Akutagawa. "Tapi uangnya."

"Kalau mau uang banyak, kan ada kerjaan lain." Atsushi membalas. "Bisnis, sih."

"Bisnis apa yang bagus?"

"Prostitusi. Jadi _yakuza_. Bandar judi. Pengedar narkoba. _Money laundry_. _Trading _organ dalam. Jual beli tuyul."

Senyum jahat Akutagawa merekah. "_Omoshiroi_..."

"Woy, aku bercanda! Jangan pasang muka serius gitu, dong!" Serunya panik.

"_Wakkateru yo. _Aku nggak sebodoh itu, Jinko." Akutagawa mendengus kesal.

"Kirain." Atsushi kembali memetik gitarnya. "Mau lagu apa? Inggris aja nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Boleh."

Atsushi berpikir sejenak. Jemarinya mulai memetik nada-nada. Lagu yang terdengar statis, namun secara magis menenangkan dan sejalan dengan cuaca yang cerah namun terasa begitu sendu.

_I had a thought, dear _

_However scary_

_About that night, the bugs and the dirt_

_Why were you digging?_

_What did you bury?_

_Before those hands pulled me from the earth_

_I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask you neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips in my lips _

_We should just kiss like real people do_

Atsushi tak hanya memetik, namun menggenjreng dan mengentuk badan gitarnya bergantian dengan harmoni yang begitu ringkih. Suara _humming _lembut yang dilantunkannya juga menambah keindahan lagu yang dimainkannya.

_I knew that look dear_

_Eyes always seeking_

_There is someone _

_That dug long ago_

_So I will not ask you_

_Why you were creeping_

_In some sad way I already know_

_So I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask you neither would you_

_So honey just put your sweet lips in my lips _

_We should just kiss like real people do_

_I could not ask you where you came from_

_I could not ask you neither could you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kissed like real people do_

Alunan gitar dan suara _alto _Atsushi terdengar lebih baik dari lagu yang sebelumnya. Akutagawa terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa lagunya sudah selesai. Langit malam bertumbuk dengan lembayung keemasan. Keduanya berpandangan tanpa arti, lalu Akutagawa menerawang langit biru.

"Jinko..."

"Hmm?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kalau aku lulus nanti, apa aku masih bisa main basket denganmu?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kau jadi PNS, kau bakalan masuk Institut Pendidikan, kan? Karena kau dikarantina, hal tersebut bakalan makin susah."

"_Sou desu ne_..."

"Kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng. _"Nande mo nai." _

"Nadamu seakan-akan kayak mau mati saja, Akutagawa-san."

"Ini bukan sinetron, nggak usah drama." Balas Akutagawa.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Atsushi menyahut. "Rumah kita berdekatan. Kau juga punya hape, kan? Kalau mau main bareng tinggal DM."

Akutagawa mendecih. "Dasar nggak peka."

"Hah?"

Akutagawa menumbuk lembut pundak Atsushi dengan sisi tinjunya. "Nggak. Aku duluan."

"Ah? Uhm."

* * *

"Atsushi mau rasa apa?"

"Blueberry."

Meski hari ini dinamakan Jumat Kelabu, awan badai telah tertiup angin. Matahari bersinar cerah menghangati bumi yang sendu dan kesepian. Ungkapan tersebut sudah cukup puitis untuk menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan hati Atsushi saat ini. Silakan saja teman-teman band-nya sibuk sendiri. Selama ada Dazai semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kencan manis hari ini dilakukan di gerai es krim dekat stasiun Sakuragicho. Nama tokonya Lavender. Mereka membuat sendiri semua eskrimnya. Atsushi yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu fanatik es krim cukup pesan satu rasa sementara Dazai memesan sejenis _parfait _yang banyak _topping _dan eskrimnya seperti yang sering muncul di film-film. Keduanya sempat dijeda hening karena menikmati es krim masing-masing.

"Dazai-san, sebentar lagi _talent scouting, _kan?" Tanya Atsushi.

_Talent scouting _adalah pembinaan yang dilakukan khusus untuk kelas 12 oleh guru BK mengenai rencana apa yang hendak diambil selanjutnya. Biasanya, jika para siswa sudah menentukan target, guru BK juga memberikan mereka pembekalan pelajaran tambahan dan pemantapan materi sesuai jurusan atau pilihan yang mereka tuju. Hal ini bisa berbeda bagi setiap orang, namun dari tahun ke tahun nama _talent scouting _selalu terdengar sama menyeramkannya seperti hantu _sadako _yang merangkak keluar dari televisi

"Aku suda tahu kok, mau jadi apa." Jawab Dazai santai.

"Betulan?"

"Aku mau masuk Waseda." Katanya mantap. "Disana ada jurusan teater."

"Tapi..." Atsushi menyuap es krim, lalu berjengit karena kena _brain freeze. "_Kalau sekolah teater paling jadi aktor, pemain teater, penulis naskah dan semacam itu, kan?"

"Bisa jadi _stage crew _di konser atau _creative team _di stasiun televisi juga." Tambah Dazai.

"Cita-citamu _sugoi_..." Atsushi berbinar.

"Biasa aja, kali. Chuuya yang paling gila dari kita semua di kelas." Balas Dazai. "Waktu pembinaan wali kelas, dia dengan pedenya teriak dia mau jadi _sommelier_. Satu kelas tidak ada yang tahu itu pekerjaan macam apa. Bahkan wali kelas kami. Jadi dia harus menjelaskan dari awal."

"_Som-_apa?"

"_Sommelier_." Dazai mengulangi. "Secara garis besar, dia spesialis _wine_. Sekolahnya mahal dan susah. Meskipun di beberapa negara ada, yang paling bagus dan terpercaya tetap harus ke Perancis. Gajinya gila-gilaan. Enaknya gitu sih, kalau kerja di _hospitality._"

"Aku nggak menyangka kalau Nakahara-senpai tertarik ke dunia perhotelan. Maksudku...kalau dari perangainya sekilas dia mungkin ingin jadi polisi, pemadam kebakaran atau atlet. Pokoknya pekerjaan yang banyak tantangannya."

"Dia sih memang sudah atlet. Sabuk hitam _taekwondo_." Dazai menambahkan. "Ayah-ibunya di Dubai. Kerja di hotel juga. Ibunya Chuuya kayak ayahnya Atsushi, GRO juga. Ayahnya manajer restoran, kalau tidak salah. Sedikit-banyak, kayaknya cita-cita itu tercetus karena ia tertarik dengan pekerjaan orangtuanya."

"Oh, iya?" Atsushi terperangah. "_Sugoi yo..._"

"Kalau aku pasti nggak bakalan betah kerja di hotel. Kebanyakan aturan." Dazai menggelosor. "Atsushi sudah ada bayangan?"

"Belum." Jawabnya sederhana. "Lagipula aku masih kelas 11."

"Uh-uhm."

Dazai mengambil secuil es krim dari _cup _milik Atsushi dengan sendoknya. Lembayung keemasan itu terpana ketika Dazai dengan lembut menyuapinya makan. Setelah beberapa sendok, ia meletakkan sendok panjang tersebut. Jemari lentiknya mengusap sisi wajah Atsushi, memainkan helai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih, dan bibir indahnya berucap dengan nada yang halus dan penuh makna.

"Atsushi, _daisuki_..."

Atsushi kelu. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"...Dazai-san..." katanya. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"..._daisuki..." _Dazai mengusap ujung dagu Atsushi. "Aku akan mengatakannya ratusan, ribuan, dan jutaan kali sampai kau percaya."

Uh la la...

Atsushi senang bukan kepalang. Tentu saja, Dazai adalah pilihan yang terlalu surealis baginya. Tetapi sosok yang nyaris sempurna itu datang padanya dengan segala keunikannya, lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan hasilnya seperti ini. Bisa dikatakan ini sukses besar. Kalau seluruh Warhammer diberi tahu kalau Dazai 'menembak' Atsushi, mungkin mereka bisa gelar pesta tiga hari tiga malam saking senangnya.

Tunggu,

Sebersit keraguan terlintas di hati Atsushi. Dazai Osamu ini _ikemen _kelas kakap. _Husbando _sejuta umat kalau ibarat karakter di komik. Sementara Atsushi cuma gitaris band sekolahan. Tidak terlalu cantik atau tenar selain karena siswi tapi pakai celana, dan ayahnya ekspatriat Taiwan. Semua terasa begitu picisan.

_Way too good to be true, _kalau kata Tanizaki.

"_Naa, _Dazai-san.." katanya. "Apa yang membuatmu suka padaku?"

"Apa, ya..." Dazai menerawang. "Aku bisa jadi diriku sendiri kalau sama Atsushi. Nggak usah pakai gengsi. Aku nggak malu bertingkah begajulan. Yah, aku tahu kadang sikapku memang malu-maluin. Tapi...aku nyaman denganmu."

"Nyaman mana sama kasurmu?"

Dazai melengos. "Jangan gitulah. Beda presepsi."

Atsushi terkekeh garing.

"Tidak usah buru-buru." Dazai menggenggam tangannya dengan hati-hati. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Atsushi mengangguk canggung. Mereka kembali menikmati es krim dalam diam, saling menggenggam tangan. Tangan Dazai lentik dan panjang, halus mulus tidak seperti tangan Atsushi yang ujung jemarinya kapalan semua karena bermain gitar, dan telapaknya kasar tebal sebab semasa SMP ia cukup serius bermain basket. Dazai mengedip genit dan sukses membuat Atsushi jadi salah tingkah.

"Kupikir Dazai-san orang yang sudah punya pacar." Ucap Atsushi memecah hening.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini jomblo." Jawab Dazai.

"Atau..." Atsushi menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menepis anggapan yang sempat timbul di benaknya. "Kenapa...Dazai-san tidak punya pacar? Kau tampan dan kaya. Pasti gampang kan dapat pacar?"

Dazai merenung sejenak. Jemarinya bermain di telapak Atsushi. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya nggak kepikiran. Aku sudah pusing dengan urusan sekolah. Lagipula, temanku banyak. Tidak terpikir untuk punya pacar sampai akhirnya aku ketemu denganmu."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Dari kau kelas 10 aku sudah tahu tentang Atsushi, sebenarnya." Dazai mengakui. "Waktu ujian kenaikan, aku duduk di depanmu dulu, kan? Kau duduk dengan Kunikida. Aku tidak sengaja membaca namamu di absen. Huruf kanji margamu sama persis dengan papan nama Weiguang-dono. Waktu itu kau masih diolok-olok soal 'memangnya bakatsushi bisa bahasa Jepang? Ayo kita semua bantu dia di ujian Sastra Jepang Klasik!"

"Bisa jadi ada ratusan anak yang marganya sama persis denganku." Atsushi membuang muka. Dazai bahkan hafal mati bagaimana kelakar menyakitkan teman-teman Atsushi semasa kelas 10 kala itu.

"Tidak, aku yakin tidak akan salah. Soalnya ininya sama." Dazai mencolek ujung hidung Atsushi. "Ininya juga." Lalu turun membelai garis rahangnya.

Atsushi mengulum senyum. Tatapan kasih dari mata Dazai membelai jiwanya dengan teduh. Si senpai tampan itu mencium lembut tangan Atsushi dan menggesekkannya ke pipi. Meski wajah Atsushi terlihat tidak terlalu ekspresif, dalam hati _kokoro_-nya porak poranda. Pulang nanti ia akan buat _group call _dengan Tachihara dan Tanizaki, minta diajari jurus tahan dihujat kaum netizen milenial wanita dibawah 19 tahun. Meski ia memang cukup tahan banting masalah _bully-bully_-an, kalau musuhnya sama-sama perempuan Atsushi pasti kalah perasaan.

"...shi..."

"...tsushi..."

"Atsushi!" Dazai menyentak. Tangannya menggamit dagu Atsushi dan mengangkatnya agar _carnelian _dan _amethyst _bersua dalam pandangan penuh arti.

"...ha..hai?" Atsushi tergugu.

"Punyamu sudah habis. Kenapa masih dikorek-korek?"

Atsushi melirik _cup _eskrim miliknya yang memang sudah tandas. Mungkin karena tadi ia melamun, tanpa sadar ia masih menyendok meski hanya ada sisa tetesan ungu muda leleh yang tak lagi enak. Dazai mengulas senyum tipis manis sementara Atsushi cuma menunduk. Apakah si kakak kelas tampan itu selalu se"cerah" ini atau memang cuma Atsushi yang kikuk bukan main?

"Kok bengong? Aku ngebosenin, ya?" Dazai memasang ekspresi sendu.

"Ah, nggak. Aku..." Atsushi kehabisan kata-kata. Tatapan Dazai sudah membuat sebagian jiwanya luruh di alam mimpi. "Aku malah takutnya aku yang membosankan."

"Nggak, lagi." Dazai menggerling. "Kapan-kapan, aku mau dong dinyanyiin pake gitar. Aneh sih dengernya, kan harusnya cowok yang main gitar buat ceweknya. Tapi aku cuma bisa nyanyi."

"Kita bikin video _cover _lagu kan bisa." Jawab Atsushi. "Habis aku nggak banyak tahu soal Dazai-san. Kalau ngobrolin musik terus takutnya jenuh."

"_Sou, _Atsushi merhatiin aku banget. Terharu jadinya..." Dazai mengisak palsu. "Bulan depan nikah, yuk!"

"Hah?!" Atsushi memekik panik. "Kau bercanda kan, Dazai-san?"

"Guyon, kali. Bisa digantung papamu nanti kalo beneran." Dazai tertawa riang. "Habis aku suka banget denganmu. Aku pasti bahagiaaaaa banget kalau kita jadian."

"Kalau?" Atsushi menaikkan alis. Ia menopang dagu, nampak menimbang angan. Lalu, ragu-ragu ia lontarkan prasangkanya. "Misalkan aku tidak terima Dazai-san, aku nggak mau pacaran sama Dazai-san, gitu. Dazai-san mau bagaimana?"

Hening.

Atsushi bersumpah ia melihat sudut bibir Dazai berkedut sejenak.

"..._sonna..." _Raut wajahnya mendadak mendung. "...jadi...aku ditolak?"

"Kan 'kalau'." Imbuhnya. "Aku suka laki-laki yang independen. Yang pendiriannya teguh."

"Jadi..." Dazai menggantung kalimatnya "Atsushi suka cowok yang agak maksa, ya?"

Dazai bangkit, berpindah duduk semula dari hadapan Atsushi kini berganti menjadi di sampingnya. Tangan lentik itu menjegal sisi wajah Atsushi dan mendekatkannya, cukup dekat sampai ia mengira Dazai bakal menciumnya secara paksa.

"Kalau Atsushi sukanya gitu, ya sudah." Bisik Dazai lirih. Nadanya membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Atsushi meremang. "Aku tinggal menyerangmu gila-gilaan sampai kau tunduk berlutut, kan?"

Perlahan-lahan, Dazai melepaskannya. Jemarinya menggamit sejumput rambut panjang Atsushi dan mengecupnya lembut, membiarkan helai-helainya jatuh alami dan lolos dari jangkauannya. Wajah Atsushi terasa panas. Ia berdebar. Perasaannya campur aduk-malu, penasaran, takut. _Carnelian _penuh teka-teki itu berkilat samar, dan Dazai memberi jarak. Atsushi mengemas barang-barangnya dengan tergesa, lalu berlari keluar tanpa pamit. Dazai memanggilnya, bahkan mengejar. Namun Atsushi peduli setan. Ia berlari lebih cepat lagi, saking cepatnya sampai ia tersandung trotoar dan jatuh tersungkur. Lututnya terparut, namun alam bawah sadarnya memerintahkan untuk lari. Ia berlari lebih jauh lagi sampai akhirnya berhenti karena kehabisan nafas. Dazai tidak mengikutinya. Atsushi mengurut dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Kini lututnya juga terasa ngilu. Ada sobekan di celananya, dan dari sobekan itu terasa perih dan hangat aliran darah yang sebelumnya tidak ia sadari. Atsushi menggosok matanya, berusaha menahan sakit yang kini baru terasa.

"Ukh..." rintihnya. "Ini dimana, coba?"

Atsushi menoleh ke segala arah. Ia kenal daerah ini. Sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat sebuah _konbini_. Seorang lelaki muda berusia 20an memasuki _konbini, _dan wajahnya familiar. Tanpa berpikir, Atsushi berjalan cepat memasuki _konbini _dan mengejar lelaki muda itu.

"_Su...sumimasen_..." gumamnya gugup. "Tachihara-san!"

Lelaki muda itu menoleh, lalu raut wajahnya mendadak bingung. Ia menatap Atsushi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia tinggi dengan rambut hitam terpangkas rapi. Wajahnya serupa dengan _bassist_-nya Warhammer, hanya saja dengan versi yang lebih tampan.

"Siapa kau?" Katanya ketus. "Kenapa cewek pakai seragam cowok?"

"A...aku Nakajima Atsushi. Aku teman sekelasnya Michizou." Kata Atsushi.

Lelaki itu, yang sebenarnya adalah kakak lelakinya Tachihara, cuma memasang tampang 'oh, iya. Aku mengerti.' Sayangnya, Tachihara senior cuma mengangguk acuh dan kembali menyusuri rak _konbini_, mencari kebutuhannya.

"A...ano..." Atsushi memanggil lagi.

"Hah? Ada perlu apa?"

Atsushi terkesiap. Otaknya mulai merangkai kebohongan kecil. "Boleh aku tahu alamat rumah Anda? Aku dan Michizou satu kelas. Kami ada proyek kelompok. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan tapi baterai ponselku habis."

Tachihara senior nampak bimbang. Lalu ia menatap Atsushi sebentar sebelum merogoh ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Oy, _bakayaro_. Aku ketemu teman sekolahmu. Dia bilang dia mencarimu. Hah? _Kawaii_? Nggak. Dia bongsor. Rambutnya panjang. Pakai seragam cowok. Katanya teman sekelasmu. Hah?! Uhm. Uhm. Tidak usah, sebenarnya. Uhm. Aku bisa jalan dengannya. Dia pacarmu? Oh, bukan. Ya sudah, dah."

Atsushi sudah dag-dig-dug. Tachihara senior memutus telepon. Raut wajah lelaki muda itu melunak sedikit.

"_Gomenne_, aku tidak tahu kalau kau teman ngeband adikku." Katanya.

"_Daijobu_." Balas Atsushi hangat.

"Siapa namamu."

"Nakajima Atsushi."

Alis Tachihara senior menukik karena ragu, lalu ia menggedikkan bahunya cuek. "Ayo, kita bisa jalan denganku ke rumah kami. Adikku ada di rumah."

* * *

"Atsushi?! Ada perlu apa sampai kemari?!"

Tachihara Michizou tengah rebahan santai di kasurnya, telanjang dada dan berlapis hanya sehelai _boxer _ketika kakak lelakinya mengantar Atsushi ke kamar adiknya. Alunan musik _rock _terdengar pelan dari speaker mini diujung kamar. Tachihara buru-buru mencabut sehelai kaos dan mengenakkannya saat Atsushi melangkah masuk dan duduk dengan sopan di sofa tunggal di dekat pintu. Kakaknya berteriak 'main yang rapi, ya!' dengan nada ambigu. Sang adik menyumpah kesal sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau kerumahku?" Tanya Tachihara bingung.

"Aku kabur dari Dazai-san. Kami makan es krim di dekat Sakuragicho. Lalu di konbini aku ketemu kakakmu." Jelas Atsushi.

"Kakakku?" Tachihara menggumam paham.

Ia dan Atsushi sudah dua tahun satu kelas. Selain Tachihara selalu memamerkan dan menceritakan kakaknya pada anak-anak Warhammer, Atsushi pernah ke rumah Tachihara sekali bersama teman-teman sekelas yang lain saat kelas 10, lupa karena alasan apa. Ia melihat kakaknya Tachihara ada di rumah saat itu, namun si kakak nampak tidak peduli pada teman-teman adiknya tersebut.

"Terus, kenapa kau kabur dari Dazai?" Tanya Tachihara bingung.

"Sebelum itu..." Atsushi menggulung sebelah celananya sampai lutut. "Pinjam obat untuk luka, dong. Tadi aku jatuh sampai begini."

"Heee..." Tachihara beranjak bangun. "Tunggu sebentar."

Tachihara memberikan Atsushi kotak plastik kecil berisi peralatan P3K. Atsushi membersihkan dan mengobati baret lututnya sendiri sementara Tachihara kembali lagi membawa dua kaleng soda. Selesai memplester lukanya, Atsushi bercerita mengenai bagaimana Dazai dan dirinya menjalani kencan manis yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ancaman seram (bagi Atsushi) hanya karena Atsushi berandai-andai bagaimana kalau ia menolak Dazai.

"Udah ditembak, di _kabedon_, terus kau malah nolak...terus lari," Tachihara merengut. "Kau ini goblok apa bodoh sih, Atsushi?"

"Habis..." Atsushi menunduk, menatap plester di lututnya. "Aku ragu. Kenapa segampang itu? Aku..aku..."

"Iya, sih. Dia ganteng dan populer. Nggak mungkin jomblo." Tachihara mengangguk. "Tapi dia sudah resmi menembakmu?"

"Sudah." Atsushi mengkonfirmasi. "Tapi...dia bilang aku boleh pikir-pikir dulu."

"Oh. Kalau kau suka banget, terima saja." Tachihara menjawab diplomatis. "Tapi, saranku lebih baik kau siap mental. Pasti hujatannya berat."

"Itu dia." Atsushi makin menunduk. "Aku takut tidak kuat..."

Tachihara menghela nafas. "Aku kurang paham perasaan perempuan, sih."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak punya teman perempuan yang dekat, soalnya." Balas Atsushi. "Terima kasih mau mendengar curhatanku."

"Sudahlah, aku juga malas menanggapi kegalauanmu." Tachihara menarik sebuah kotak gitar dari kolong kasurnya. "Mumpung kau disini, aku mau buat video _cover_. Untuk ulang tahunnya Teruko. Bantuin, yuk."

"Mau main lagu apa?"

"Banyak, satu album." Tachihara terkekeh. "Aku mau main _rythm _aja biar ganteng, ya."

"Aku nggak mau ada adegan R18, ya!"

Tachihara memberengut. "Nggak gitu mainnya, setan! Kita bikin cover lagu, bukan video bokep!"

Atsushi terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan gitarnya sendiri, menuruti keingian Tachihara untuk syuting _cover _lagu akustik dadakan untuk si gebetan. Tachihara bernyanyi, dan Atsushi berada di layar bersamanya, bermain gitar melodi. Si _bassist _itu sebenarnya punya suara _bass _serak yang merdu, hanya saja ia tidak cukup pede untuk jadi vokalis. Karena kamera tidak hanya fokus kepada Tachihara seorang, Atsushi khawatir tentang apakah Teruko akan cemburu atau tidak. Setelah _take _sekitar 3 lagu, Tachihara memutuskan rehat. Atsushi memeluk gitarnya dan mendesah lega.

"_Naa, _Tachihara..." kata Atsushi. "Kalau Teruko ternyata punya pacar tanpa sepengetahuanmu, gimana?"

"Kau menyumpahiku gagal jadian, Atsushi?" Tanyanya pedas.

"Nggak, seandainya saja." Atsushi mengoreksi.

Tachihara diam sejenak. "Aku akan tanya baik-baik. Kalau dia pilih aku, puji Tuhan. Silahkan. Kalau dia pilih pacarnya, kubuat dia memilihku."

"Kalau dia tidak mau keduanya, atau mau kalian berdua?"

Tachihara menyeringai. "Aku punya kesempatan bersaing, kan?"

"Tapi, itu namanya nikung, kan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa soal itu?"

"Gini, ya..." Tachihara bersidekap. "Aku suka sama Teruko. Sayang. Karena sayang, aku berjuang mendapatkannya. Karena perasaanku padanya, jika harus merebut Teruko dari pacarnya yang sekarang akan kulakukan."

"Karena kau yakin, kalau kau bisa membuat Teruko lebih bahagia?"

"Iyalah."

Atsushi menghela nafas. Tachihara memang teman baiknya, namun dia juga laki-laki. Apakah laki-laki semua seperti itu? Mereka mengejar perempuan yang mereka suka seperti predator memburu mangsa? Apapun akan dilakukan asal si mangsa tertangkap?

Perasaan itu yang tadi mendera Atsushi.

Perasaan _diburu_.

Ia ingin punya pacar agar merasa nyaman. Agar merasa disayang. Bukan untuk dikejar-kejar dan dibuat tidak berdaya karena mabuk cinta. Bukan untuk diterkam dan dimakan mentah-mentah. Keraguan di hati Atsushi kembali timbul. Melihat raut wajah sahabatnya, Tachihara memetik gitarnya, bermain intro _Lost Heaven _dari L-Arc-en-ciel.

"Ranpo-san menjodohkanmu dengan Dazai. Itu hebat. Tapi kalau kau tidak _sreg_, setidaknya kau harus jujur dengan dirimu sendiri." Katanya. "Kalau aku, jelas aku suka dengan Teruko. Makanya dia kukejar mati-matian. Tapi, maaf-maaf saja. Dalam kasusmu kayaknya kau tidak sesuka itu dengan Dazai, Atsushi."

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar suka dengan cowok sebelumnya." Gumam Atsushi. "Aku bingung."

"Hoh," Tachihara menggeram singkat. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah itu, kuantar kau pulang."

"_Sankyuu_. Harusnya nggak usah repot."

"Santai, santai."

* * *

**rashomon: **[oy, jinko. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu]

Atsushi terdiam. Selepas ia mandi dan berpakaian, ia mendapat DM yang begitu tiba-tiba dari Akutagawa.

[Mau ngomong apa?] Balasnya santai.

**rashomon: **[dirumah sendirian?]

[Iya. Ayahku belum pulang]

**rashomon: **[nggak penakut, kan?]

[Nggak]

**rashomon: **[oke. Pindah rating, ya]

**rashomon send a link**

Tautan. Tanpa curiga Atsushi membuka tautan kiriman si kakak kelas ceking ultra judes itu.

CARA MEMBUAT KELINCI KESURUPAN.

"Bangsat, ini apa, coba?!"

Atsushi dibuat kesal dengan judulnya. Ia pikir, Akutagawa akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih serius. Mana kepikiran bahwa si kakak kelas ringkih itu bakal mengirimkan video bagaimana membuat seekor kelinci mengalami _trance _atau kesurupan hanya dengan membaringkannya telentang ditambah sedikit trik. Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk memeriksa apakah kelinci peliharaan terluka atau tidak. Ini merupakan tindakan berbahaya dan harus dilakukan secara profesional karena resikonya besar, dan bisa saja menyebabkan kematian. Meski Atsushi kesal, ia menonton video tersebut sampai habis karena terlanjur penasaran.

[Sialan! Kembalikan 4.50 menitku!]

**rashomon: **[seram. Kalau saat belum sadar kelincimu malah kemasukan setan gimana?]

**rashomon: **[kayak di film Pet Semetery]

[Buat apa cari video begituan, sih?]

**rashomon: **[nggak sengaja]

**rashomon: **[gara-gara nonton Everlasting Sunshine]

Everlasting Sunshine adalah serial dorama yang menceritakan sepasang suami istri di daerah Hokkaido yang membuka semacam peternakan dan perkebunan untuk tujuan wisata. Tokoh utamanya adalah si suami yang bernama Akira-dokter hewan esentrik dan istrinya Tsukino-petani serba bisa yang selalu kelaparan. Alurnya drama komedi, namun ratingnya bagus. Banyak dibumbui tips dan trik berkebun di rumah dan cara merawat hewan peliharaan dengan baik dan benar sesuai anjuran dokter hewan. Atsushi juga nonton dorama itu.

[Akutagawa-san nonton itu juga?] Balas Atsushi dalam ketikan DM.

**rashomon: **[semenjak masuk SMA aku hampir tidak pernah nonton tv]

**rashomon: **[internetan terus]

**rashomon: **[itu bagus]

[Nonton series amerika, nggak?]

**rashomon: **[beberapa nonton]

**rashomon: **[GOT, terus Handmaiden's Tale]

**rashomon: **[Hannibal]

**rashomon: **[American Horror Story]

**rashomon: **[The Haunting of Hill House]

**rashomon: **[aku suka horror sih]

[Aku sukanya action. Tahu Marvel Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D?]

**rashomon: **[itu lumayan. Aku nonton tapi drop sampai season 3]

**rashomon: **[yang seram lebih menantang]

**rashomon: **[ada cerita seram, nggak? Cerita, dong]

[Nggak mau. Udah malam.]

**rashomon: **[katanya nggak penakut. Dasar lemah]

[Aku malas ngetik, tahu]

**rashomon: **[add kontak LINE ku. Disana bisa pakai _voice note_]

**rashomon: **[akutagawa]

**rashomon: **[buruan]

[Idih, maksa. Jadi anak kelas 12 bukannya belajar malah malak cerita seram]

**rashomon: **[GAUSAH NGELES. BURUAN JINKO]

Ugh, _full capslock_. Ngegas banget balasannya. Atsushi berpikir mungkin saja Akutagawa sedang senggang karena terus menerus menerornya seperti itu. Akhirnya, setelah berteman di LINE, mereka berpindah ruang. Atsushi bercerita bahwa ia tidak suka daerah pegunungan karena saat SD, ia pernah dititipkan di rumah keluarga teman ayahnya yang tinggal di Miyagi. Disana ada mitos kalau malam jendela tidak ditutup, akan ada _yamauba _(semacam setan gunung) yang masuk ke rumah dan menculik anak-anak untuk dimakan. Kala itu musim panas, dan di rumah tersebut tidak ada AC atau kipas angin. Setengah mengantuk dan kepanasan, Atsushi terbangun di tengah malam. Ia dengan polos membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Di balik jendela, ada sosok wanita tua kurus yang rahangnya menjuntai kotor. Rambutnya putih, matanya kuning menyala, kukunya panjang hingga melengkung dan lidahnya panjang. Atsushi kecil berteriak ketakutan, menangis sampai mengompol. Orang-orang dewasa yang menjaganya membantu meredam ketakutan dengan memindahkan kamar tidur Atsushi. Ia selalu tidur dengan orang dewasa setelahnya. Namun, setiap malam ia mendengar suara kaca jendela diketuk, dan sosok mengerikan _yamauba _terlihat jelas di baliknya. Atsushi mulai bisa melupakan ketakutannya setelah kembali lagi ke Yokohama.

**akutagawa: **[seram]

**Nakaatsushi: **[kau punya cerita seram juga?]

**akutagawa: **[ada]

**akutagawa send a voice note**.

Wow, 3 menit. Cerita seram macam apa yang membuatnya sepanjang itu? Atsushi mengambil _headset _dan siap mendengarkan.

"Jadi, dulu waktu SMP aku tidak sengaja melihat kecelakaan. Tabrakan beruntun. Sebuah bus, mobil sedan dan truk air. Karena mobilnya ditengah, semua penumpang mobil tewas. Yang di bus dan truk luka-luka. Aku ada di dekat TKP dan cuma diam menonton ketika polisi datang dan berusaha mengeluarkan korban dari dalam mobil. Isinya tiga orang wanita dan seorang bocah laki-laki. Aku lihat wajah mati si bocah laki-laki. Kosong terkejut kaku gitu. Kepalanya terkulai dengan bagian sobek di leher dan darahnya muncrat-muncrat, seakan-akan kepalanya dipelintir. Karena takut aku berlari pulang. Tapi pemandangan itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari. Sampai pada suatu malam, aku terbangun karena ketiduran sejak sore. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan ambil minum. Lalu aku melihat sosok anak kecil di depan rumah, jongkok sambil menangis. Lalu anak kecil itu menoleh dan terisak-isak berkata 'kenapa? Kenapa aku ada disini? _Okaa-san _dimana?' Lalu karena aku sangat takut, aku berteriak dan membangunkan ibuku. Aku tidur dengan ibu dan adikku, lalu besoknya ibuku cerita kalau ada kecelakaan, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat pergi karena bisa jadi ada arwah yang mengikutimu. Ibuku mencari segala potong pakaian yang kukenakan hari itu dan membakarnya di tempat yang jauh-termasuk sepatu dan kaos kaki. Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok itu lagi setelah itu."

Atsushi terdiam. Cerita itu seram sekaligus sedih. Mengingat bahwa korbannya adalah anak kecil, dan fakta bahwa Akutagawa kini sebatang kara.

**akutagawa: **[aku ada lagi. Lanjut, nggak?]

**Nakaatsushi: **[gaslah. Jangan kasih kendor]

**akutagawa: **[giliranmu. Aku nggak mau jadi radio]

**Nakaatsushi send a voice note.**

"Ini cerita dari ayahku sih. Beliau kan selalu kerja malam. Jadi beliau pernah naik kereta sore, dan duduk di sebelah wanita muda yang cantik. Tapi ia kelihatan lusuh, seperti beberapa hari tidak mandi atau ganti baju. Wanita itu tidak lama menangis. Ia bilang pada ayahku kalau dia dari Aomori, mencari suaminya yang lama tidak pulang setelah mencari kerja ke kota. Ia tersasar dan cuma memberikan alamat kalau suaminya kerja di dekat daerah Nakajujo. Ayahku kerja di Tokyo, tapi karena kasihan ia menemaninya naik kereta sambil gandengan dari Hamamatsucho sampai ke arah Kawaguchi, yang berarti ayahku bahkan sudah kelewatan tempat kerjanya sendiri jauh sekali. Sampai di tujuan yakni stasiun Higashi-Jujo, ayahku hendak mengantar perempuan itu ke pos polisi setempat. Tetapi anehnya, perempuan yang awalnya berjalan digandeng ayahku mendadak lenyap, ia kabur dari ayahku begitu saja. Saat polisi bertanya bagaimana ciri-cirinya, polisi tersebut sangat terkejut. Ia diinterogasi panjang namun ayahku tidak kenal dan tidak tahu apapun soal wanita itu selain dari apa yang diceritakan kepadanya. Kemudian ayahku diperlihatkan berita tiga hari yang lalu bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang ditemukan tewas di dekat stasiun Hamamatsucho, ciri-cirinya dan asal usulnya sama persis. Wanita itu tewas gantung diri di salah satu toilet di stasiun. Ayahku lalu pulang ke rumah, mengajakku makan di luar di tempat yang agak jauh lalu menceritakan hal itu. Aku agak takut memang, sampai akhirnya aku berakhir tidur pelukan dengan ayahku."

Akutagawa tidak membalas. Atsushi sudah bergelung dalam selimut ketika Akutagawa menyampaikan balasan.

**akutagawa: **[oh aku tahu cerita itu]

**akutagawa: **[sempat ramai di internet]

**akutagawa: **[kayaknya ayahmu bukan korban pertama]

**akutagawa: **[yang diajak naik kereta jauh]

**akutagawa: **[soalnya rutenya persis dari Hamamatsucho ke Higashi-Jujo]

[Oh, iya? Seram banget!]

[Giliranmu, Akutawawa-san]

**akutagawa: **[hah?]

**akutagawa: **[kau salah ketik atau tidak bisa baca, jinko?]

Menyadari balasannya, Atsushi mengecek kembali apa yang dia ketik. Hal itu murni kecelakaan. Jempolnya sering mengkhianati kalau masalah ketik-mengetik di ponsel. Karena malu, Atsushi cuma meminta maaf melalui stiker gemas. Lalu si senpai judes membalasnya dengan stiker bergambar pinguin cemberut. Pesan suara berbobot cerita seram berganti menjadi perang stiker. Satu hal yang lucu dan mengejutkan adalah karena meski ia kelihatan ketus, sangar dan berpotensi suka sesuatu yang bernuanasa gelap seperti hal-hal bertema _gothic _dan _emo, _nyatanya Akutagawa ternyata punya banyak koleksi stiker LINE lucu dan ada juga yang edisinya terbatas.

**Nakaatsushi: **[akutagawa-san, apa kau beli semua stiker itu?]

**akutagawa: **[hah? Mana ada]

**akutagawa: **[aku ngegame di LINE]

**akutagawa: **[sering dapat hadiah stiker]

**akutagawa: **[atau koin yang bisa ditukar]

Atsushi tidak ingat apa yang ia ketik. Ia jatuh dalam kantuk dan bantalnya yang empuk. Jempolnya kembali mengkhianati karena dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia kembali mengirim balasan.

**Nakaatsushi: **[chatting denganmu seru ya, Akutagawa-san. Jarimu baik, tidak sejahat mulutmu]

* * *

**songs:**

**-Burnout Syndrome, SIGN**

**-Hozier, Real People Do**

* * *

**Halo readers, balik lagi dengan author di chapter 6!**

**Maaf banget atas kengaretan updatenya karena Author baru saja balik lagi ke Indo untuk liburan singkat! Padahal udah hampir seminggu pulang, tapi karena kebanyakan main jadinya baru bisa sempet toel-toel ffn lagi. Setelah dipindahin ke dokumen dan diedit, well this is the longest chapter so far in this series. Author berharap kalian tetap pantengin dan nggak bosan. Terima kasih sudah baca sampai chapter ini dan setia scroll down hingga bacotan author. See you in the next chapter okeh okeh bye byee~~~~~**


	7. Chorus

_I have a dream today, hey!_

_Tate watashi ha o kui shibari_

_Hikari sasu chihei e_

_Hitoshirezu kasaneta doryoku mo kumon mo_

_Zenbu shitte irukara_

_Watashi yo_

**JREEENGGG!**

**DUASSHHH!**

Atsushi menghela nafas. Ranpo mengambil sebotol air dan menegaknya dengan serakah. Tachihara mengatur ulang bassnya, begitu pula dengan Atsushi dan Tanizaki dengan gitar mereka.

**TUM TUM TUMM!**

**DUASH DUASH DUASHH!**

"_Minna_, boleh nggak aku yang pilih lagu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kenji.

"Wah, tumben." Tanizaki menoleh. "Mau lagu apa?"

"Lament." Katanya mantap.

"Hahh?!" Pekikan terkejut menyembur bersamaan dari empat personel lain.

"Oy, _fuzaken ja nee..." _Tanizaki mengeluh. "Lament lagunya GALNERYUS?"

"Iya." Balas Kenji dengan wajah serius.

"Gawat, GALNERYUS lagunya susah-susah lagi." Rutuk Tachihara.

"Apalagi gitarnya." Sahut Atsushi.

"Kenji..." Ranpo berbicara lewat mikrofon, salah satu kebiasaannya yang sulit hilang. "Kenapa pilih lagu itu?"

"Aku mau yang menantang. Yang _drum_-nya lebih rumit. Lagian, lagu yang susah mengasah kemampuan kita, kan? Aku bosan. Ranpo-san sukanya cinema staff, Tanizaki sukanya Asian Kung Fu Generation, Atsushi sukanya BURNOUT SYNDROME. Drumnya terlalu sederhana."

"Kita belum pernah main itu, sih." Ranpo menimbang. "Tapi itu bakal jadi PR untuk kita semua. Karena aku juga nggak tahu lagu itu, di latihan berikutnya kita main, ya."

"_Hai_! _Arigato!" _Balas Kenji riang.

"Kalau gitu, lagu selanjutnya Kenji boleh pilih." Tanizaki membalas. "Kau belum pernah pilih lagu sama sekali selama kita ngeband."

"Boleh?" Kenji berbinar-binar. "Shinwa Houkai!"

"Setuju!" Atsushi menyetem gitarnya, dan membetulkan mic-stand yang digunakannya. Posisinya sebagai _backing vocal _bersama Tachihara kini lebih kokoh semenjak kualitas olah suaranya berkembang lebih baik.

"Aku dengar lagu aslinya sekali dulu." Ranpo mengambil ponselnya. "Kalian mau sekalian istirahat?"

"Aku mau ke toilet." Tachihara meletakkan bassnya.

Ranpo menyamankan dirinya di sofa pojok studio dan mulai mendengarkan salah satu lagu yang hendak dimainkan tersebut. Tanizaki duduk di atas _speaker_, dan Kenji nampak asyik membetulkan posisi _cymbals_.

"Taniza—"

"Atsushi," selanya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu sama Dazai?"

"Ah? Hari ini aku belum kontak lagi dengannya, sih. Biasanya aku nunggu dia yang nge-chat. Tapi hari ini sepi."

Tanizaki melengos. "Mungkin dia kehabisan topik. Coba kau duluan yang mulai, lah."

Bohong.

Sebenarnya Atsushi sudah seminggu tidak mengontak Dazai semenjak terakhir kencan mereka. Lupa, bisa jadi. _Distracted, _lebih tepatnya. Ia kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya membalas _voice note _dan DM dari Akutagawa, kadang malah sampai ketiduran. Tunggu, tunggu. Padahal Atsushi punya hak untuk tidak membalas. Akutagawa itu bakal terus menerus mengirim _chat _kalau tidak dibalas, dan rasanya seperti direweli seorang bocah. Atsushi cuma tidak ingin direweli saja. Perbuatan Dazai tempo hari membuat Atsushi masih merasa canggung.

"Nge-chat apa?" Tanyanya gugup. "Takutnya _spam."_

_"_Nggak masalah kalau _spam _juga." Tanizaki menggedikkan bahunya.

Karena Atsushi tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, ia mengirim stiker _hello there _dengan gambar pinguin lucu ke Dazai. Tanda _read _muncul tidak sampai 30 detik, dan kemudian balasannya datang seperti banjir bandang.

**Dazai-senpai: **ATSUSHIIII!

**Dazai-senpai: **sayangku cintaku belahan jiwaku matahariku kemana saja selama ini?

**Dazai-senpai: **aku kangen tahu, nggak

**Dazai-senpai: **aku takut ngechat duluan karena masalah waktu itu. Kupikir kau tersinggung, aku berencana minta maaf langsung tapi kita jarang ketemu di sekolah.

**Dazai-senpai: **maafkan aku soal yang kemarin, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Yang kemarin cuma bercanda.

**Dazai-senpai: **ayo baikan, jangan berantem lagi okeeey?

**Dazai-senpai: **oh, iya. Lagi ngapain?

Atsushi tersenyum. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu. Rupanya Dazai tidak menghubunginya karena tidak enak hati. Meskipun sempat terlihat menakutkan, nyatanya ia punya hati selembut parasnya.

**Nakaatsushi: **aku lagi ngeband

**Dazai-senpai: **subarashiiiii~

**Dazai-senpai:** kirim foto dong laaah

**Nakaatsushi: **foto apa?

**Dazai-senpai: **fotomu bugil boleh juga

Atsushi membeku. Ia menatap _chat _terakhir yang dikirimkan Dazai lekat-lekat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Buat apa Dazai minta hal begitu? Apa perkataan Akutagawa kalau Dazai itu 'bandel' memang benar?

**Dazai-senpai: **nggak deng, bohong. Fotomu sama gitarmu, lah. Aku mau liat~

Oh, jadi gini yang namanya _plot twist_. Bajingan, Dazai ternyata tukang main perasaan orang. Meski setengah kesal karena dipermainkan, Atsushi tetap mengirim fotonya ber-selfie dengan gitar listrik yang digunakannya. Ia gugup menunggu jawabannya. Apakah Dazai senang lihat wajahnya yang tidak terlalu cantik bersanding dengan hobinya yang jauh dari kata feminim?

**Dazai-senpai sent a picture**

**Dazai-senpai: **GEMES BANGET ASTAGA!

**Dazai-senpai**: genjreng hati senpai juga dong~~

Dazai mengirimkannya foto _selfie _dirinya dengan pose _wink _dan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari yang membentuk _love _kecil. Ekspresi tampannya tadi semakin menawan dan manis, bagaikan coklat panas dengan tambahan _marsmallow _dan kembang gula kapas. Saking manisnya Atsushi sampai terpekik keras dan gemetar, senang bercampur curiga ia kena diabetes dadakan karena foto tersebut.

"Habis ini mau makan nggak? Aku laper." Seru Tachihara.

"Udah jam segini juga." Ranpo melirik jam tangannya. "Habis lagu Shinwa Houkai kita pulang terus makan, oke?"

"Yosh! Aku akan main dengan tenaga 250%!" Kenji memukul _cymbals _dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah dua kali _check sound, _mereka memainkan salah satu lagu dari band Hello Sleepwalker tersebut. Mereka cuma punya satu versi gitar, dan Atsushi serta Tanizaki tidak menemukan kesulitan dalam _tuning. _Kenji nampak luar biasa senang, karena ini lagu dari salah satu band kesukaannya. Atsushi mengisi bagian lirik penyanyi wanita sampingannya. Ranpo bergoyang-goyang pelan, bergelantungan pelan di _stand mic _menyanyikan setiap nada dengan lebih tenang karena lirik lagunya yang terbilang rumit.

_Zoku zoku zoushoku shite yuku_

_Moushin kashin mashin no you_

_Zoku zoku zoushoku shite yuku_

_Moushin kashin mashin no you_

_Wake ari no kamisama inpei taishitsu, ah, hitori inzei seikatsu_

_NO WAY, NO HOW, kinyou kiteretsu omae wa nani sama?_

_Nari sumashiteru meirou kaikatsu hanron wa genron dan atsu_

_(Nanmai da, nanmai da, nanmai da, amen, amen)_

_Donna kami ni mo omae wa sukuenai tte sa!_

_(Chotto matte, chotto matte)_

_Furi kazashita menzai_

_(Chotto matte, chotto matte)_

_Abaitara shinwa houkai!_

**TELELELELET NEEET TELELELELELET NEEET**

Kenji berhenti bermain drum. Ranpo dan Atsushi serta Tanizaki menoleh. Keempat orang itu menatap Tachihara yang secara aneh, dan si bassist untuk pertama kalinya, mengacaukan tempo permainan. Tachihara adalah personil handal, skill musiknya bagus. Dan hari ini ia cuma memandang fret bass, jari dan senar bassnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tachihara-kun..." Kenji bergumam muram dengan wajah kebingungan. "Bass-mu fals dua line. Bukan dua _beat_."

"...ung." Tachihara mengkonfirmasi. "Gomenne, Kenji. Bassnya agak sulit."

"Dua _line_ di setengah bagian _chorus!" _Ranpo menambahkan.

"Uhn."

"Oy, _teme! _Kau orang yang paling sering bikin kesalahan, ya! Bisa main nggak, sih?!"

"Aku ini manusia! Wajar kalau salah, kan?! Aku juga sudah minta maaf!" Balas Tachihara sengit.

"Sudahlah. Lagian ini baru pertama kali kita main, kan? Apa salahnya dicoba lagi?" Atsushi menyahut. "Lagipula tadi kita lihat sendiri, _chord_s _bass _dari lagu ini memang agak susah."

"Ngomongmu gampang banget! Dikira main bass itu kayak jajan eskrim di konbini, apa?! Kau yang cuma genjrang-genjreng doang tahu apa? Kalau sampah macam kau dipecat, Warhammer juga masih bisa jalan! Main gitarku bahkan lebih bagus darimu!" Sergah Tachihara.

"Tachihara!" Atsushi dan Kenji berseru kaget.

"Oy, Michizou-teme..." Tanizaki menggeram rendah. "Tarik ucapanmu..."

Ranpo memberengut. Ia menghela nafas kesal dan memberikan Tachihara sebotol air minum dengan wajah mendung.

"Ayo beres-beres. Makan. Terus pulang." Katanya ketus. "Aku nggak suka kalau latihan sambil berantem."

Ranpo membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar duluan. Tanizaki menyusul setelahnya. Kenji memukul-mukul _cymbals _pelan dan menghela nafas pendek.

"_Daijobu..._" Kenji bergumam. "Tachihara memang salah. Tapi bukan berarti itu akhir dunia, kan? Kita bisa latihan lagi besok."

Tachihara terdiam. "...masa bodoh..."

Kenji mengangguk. Ia memungut barang-barangnya dan merapikan rangkaian drum yang habis dimainkannya. Atsushi masih duduk di sisi _speaker_, memeluk gitarnya. Menatap Tachihara tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Cowok tinggi jabrik itu memang selalu terlihat beringas dan kuat dari luar. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau dalamnya dia cuma bocah ringkih yang hatinya mudah pecah. Atsushi tidak sengaja menyentuh sisi ini setelah setahun lewat mereka ngeband sama-sama. Tachihara kalau sedang marah atau _badmood _tidak boleh disentuh.

Jadi, Atsushi hanya terdiam disana. Menunggu badai reda.

"Apa ini soal kau dengan Teruko?" Tanya Atsushi halus.

Tachihara enggan menjawab. Ia merapikan perkakas _bass-_nya dengan begitu kasar. Nampaknya benar. Atsushi memang banyak berteman dengan laki-laki, tapi bagaimana menghibur lelaki yang sedang patah hati? Ia takut salah langkah.

"Teruko..." kata Tachihara. Ia terhenyak di lantai. "...ternyata sudah punya pacar. Di sekolah lain."

Atsushi menoleh. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku bertemu dengan dia di mall. Gandengan sama cowok. Lalu dengan gampangnya dia bilang padaku kalau itu pacarnya."

"_Sonna..._" Atsushi tercekat. "Terus gimana?"

"Nggak gimana-gimana." Jawabnya pahit. "Aku pergi."

"Gitu doang?"

"Aku kirim DM setelah itu." Tachihara menunduk. "Aku minta penjelasan. Dia bilang dia senang dan bahagia bersamaku. Tapi dia sudah punya pacar. Dia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya waktu itu. Dia menjadikanku peredam luka. Kurang ajar. Jadi selama ini aku bahagiain pacar orang. Beresnya dilepeh begitu saja kayak ampas permen karet..."

Tachihara pasti sakit hati. Jelas. Cara pendekatannya yang agresif membuktikan kalau ia memang sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Teruko. Semua personel Warhammer tahu seberapa keras perjuangan Tachihara. Tidak sekali dua kali Tachihara dan Teruko jalan bareng, atau Tachihara memberikannya hadiah-hadiah kecil dan tanda sayang. Karena si lawan nampak terima saja, mana terlintas kemungkinan kalau Tachihara diperlakukan sebagai selingan kebahagiaan? Atsushi tidak bisa dengan buta membela Tachihara dengan menghakimi bahwa Teruko salah, meladeni perasaan suka Tachihara meski sudah punya pacar. Di satu sisi, Tachihara mungkin terlalu dibutakan perasaan sukanya sampai tidak betul-betul mencari tahu seperti apa si gebetan. Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Teruko kasihan atau tersentuh melihat ketulusan Tachihara. Mungkin juga ia suka pada Tachihara saat dia sudah punya pacar. Atau ia tidak tega menolak Tachihara.

Tapi dia tega melukai Tachihara dengan cara seperti tadi tanpa rasa bersalah?

Hebat.

Atsushi berjalan menghampiri Tachihara yang begitu buru-buru. Tanpa sadar, naluri membuat Atsushi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tachihara. Si _bassist_ tertegun sejenak. Barang bawaannya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

"Maaf," kata Atsushi. "Maaf kami tidak memahami perasaanmu..."

"..._yamero..." _Suara Tachihara pecah. Pundaknya bergetar. "..._onegai..._ukh..."

Kenji membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepala. "Hey, mau makan di—y_abai!" _Kenji dengan raut wajah khawatir langsung memeluk kepala Tachihara. "...hei, ada apa? Kenapa Tachihara-kun nangis?"

"_Yamero..." _Tachihara terisak pelan. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha baik-baik saja. Sialan kalian!"

Akhirnya, Tachihara runtuh. Ia menangis di pelukan pemain drum dan gitaris band-nya. Atsushi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kenji dengan manis dan baik hati membiarkan Tachihara menangis di rangkulannya. Ranpo yang mendengar suara isakan kembali masuk dan nampak terkejut melihat Tachihara menangis.

"Ranpo-san, _ano..." _Atsushi buka suara.

"Aku dengar, kok." Ranpo menukas. "Tanizaki juga."

Tanizaki melangkah masuk. Tachihara menggosok matanya dengan kasar dan membenahi nafas. Tanizaki merangkulnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Bajingan. Aku masih kesal, tahu."

Tachihara menumbuk tinjunya ke bahu Tanizaki. "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu."

"Kalau betulan kupukul kau. Aku tadi sudah sungguhan ingin keluar, ya!"

"Jangan betulan pergi ya, brengsek." Tachihara terkekeh. "Aku butuh lawan berkelahi seperti kau di band ini."

Tanizaki menempeleng kepala Tachihara. "Aku tahu kau ini memang bodoh, tapi jangan mau dibodoh-bodohi lagi karena masalah cinta, ya."

"Siap, jendral!" jawabnya sambi terkekeh lebar.

Kenji dan Atsushi berpandangan, dan memilih mengangkut barang-barang Tachihara yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tachihara-kun _tsuyoi, _ya. Baru patah hati, beres nangis sudah ketawa lagi." Gumam Kenji.

"Antara tangguh sama bodoh," Atsushi menimpali.

* * *

Di dekat studio ada _stand _penjual makanan yang cuma buka malam hari. Warung itu menjual _yakisoba_ yang harumnya luar biasa. Harganya juga ramah di kantong bocah sekolahan macam anak-anak Warhammer. ¥200 yen seporsi, ¥250 yen tambah telur mata sapi setengah matang. Tachihara makan dua porsi dengan alasan kalau galau bikin lapar. Dalih penuh muslihat dipatahkan oleh Kenji yang tidak galau saja tetap makan dua porsi. Atsushi makan dengan tenang di pojokan, meniup-niup helai mie di piringnya yang masih mengebul tebal. Ranpo tidak makan, ia sibuk dengan ponsel beriring cengar-cengir gemas. Oh, dia kan punya pacar. Sampai lupa.

"Kalau _yakisoba_ dibungkus, makan besok pagi masih enak, nggak?" Tanya Kenji tiba-tiba.

"Masukin kulkas. Besok dihangatkan di atas wajan. Atau _microwave_." Balas Tanizaki. "Tapi nggak akan seenak kalo beli langsung makan."

"Yaaaah," Kenji melenguh kecewa. "Adik-adikku tidak boleh makan lagi diatas jam 8 malam. Kan sudah sikat gigi dan siap-siap tidur. Nanti nenek marah."

Atsushi hanya menyeruput mie-nya, makan setengah melamun. Bingung mau balas apa setelah _chat _terakhir Dazai mengiriminya foto _selfie_. Jemarinya mengetik ragu-ragu. Ditatapnya kalimat yang dirangkainya sebelum menekan 'kirim'.

**Nakaatsushi: **Dazai-san, aku kangen.

**TRING!**

**Dazai-senpai: **aku juga. Mau teleponan?

**Nakaatsushi: **aku masih diluar. Baru beres ngeband.

**Dazai-senpai: **_sou desu ne_. Sampai rumah langsung istirahat, ya.

**Dazai-senpai: **besok Jumat, kan? Mau kudatangi ke kelas?

Gadis berambut perak itu terbelalak, nyaris melempar ponselnya karena tidak siap menghadapi _jumpscare _dunia nyata. Didatangi ke kelas? Bisa mati berdiri Atsushi kalau begitu! Ia belum siap menghadapi tatapan sinis cewek-cewek sekolahannya kalau mereka tahu bahwa Atsushi sedang dalam masa PDKT dengan si _ikemen _kebanggaan angkatan 29. Lewat pesan, Atsushi menolak dengan halus. Alasannya ia malu, dan Dazai cuma membalasnya dengan kiriman stiker lucu. Lepas makan, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tanizaki menawarkan tumpangan dan Atsushi diantar pulang dengan motornya. Setengah hati, Atsushi mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan si gitaris kedua.

"Tanizaki-kun, aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku sama Dazai-san."

Tanizaki tidak menjawab. Saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah, ia membuka kaca helmnya dan menoleh.

"Nggak yakinnya kayak gimana?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak benar-benar kenal dia. Kalau secara tampang sih, oke banget. Tapi kalau begitu apa bedanya aku dengan fans yang tergila-gila sama idolanya?"

Tanizaki merenung sejenak. "Jadi kau tidak banyak tahu Dazai?"

"Sekedar hal-hal kecil. Dia suka makan apa atau minum apa. Selera baca. Selera pakaian."

"Kalau gitu, coba saja bergaul sama teman-temannya juga. Kurasa sedikit banyak bisa membantu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Atsushi.

"Uhm." Tanizaki kembali melajukan motornya ketika lampu hijau menyala. "Atau kalian harus lebih banyak ngobrol sebetulnya."

"Haaah?!" Atsushi berteriak. Suara angin mengaburkan jawaban Tanizaki.

"Kalian harus lebih banyak ngobrol!" Seru Tanizaki lebih keras.

Atsushi tidak membalas. Sesampainya mereka dirumah si gadis berambut perak tersebut, Tanizaki memilih mampir sebentar sekedar meneguk air putih, meluruskan lutut dan mengisi daya baterai ponsel. Atsushi meninggalkannya sejenak untuk ganti pakaian dan kembali dengan segelas air putih dingin.

"Kalau misalkan..." Atsushi menyamankan duduknya di sebrang Tanizaki. "...aku mau menikmati momen diam-diaman kayak di komik _shojo _kayak gimana?"

"Hah?" Tanizaki menggaruk kepalanya. "Yang sok-sok manis kayak pegangan tangan terus tempel-tempelan jidat?"

"Semacam itu."

Tanizaki merengut dengan pose berpikir. "Sulit menjelaskannya. Itu seperti aksi naluriah. Semisal karena kau sayang ayahmu, kau pasti peluk atau cium, kan?"

"_Tashika ni_." Atsushi mengangguk paham. "Jadi aku harus nunggu digandeng, gitu?"

"Nggak gitu juga, elah. Siapa tahu Dazai malah tidak peka. Kalau sekedar gandengan tangan kurasa tidak terlalu agresif. Tapi kalau dari awal ia jadi kikuk atau ada reaksi penolakan, kau mundur perlahan. Disini, sebagai perempuan kau juga harus lebih peka."

Atsushi terperangah. "Kalau teorimu bisa semantap ini, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar?"

"Hah? Nanti dulu, deh." Tanizaki terkekeh. "Aku punya adik yang cantik. Teman-teman yang seru. Sekarang belum butuh."

"Ucapanmu membuatku merasa seperti perempuan kehausan kasih sayang." Atsushi pundung, dilanda awan mendung.

Tawa Tanizaki buncah berantakan. "Nggak begitu juga. Kami semua membantumu karena kau sudah ada kandidat. Lagipula, kalau Dazai macam-macam langsung bilang, ya! Kupatahkan lehernya kalau dia berani membuatmu sakit hati! Kubiarkan Kenji atau Tachihara yang patahkan tangan atau kakinya!"

"Uuuu _kowai..." _Atsushi mencucu.

"_Saa, _aku pulang." Tanizaki berbenah diri. "Selamat malam, Atsushi. Salam untuk ayahmu."

Atsushi mengantar Tanizaki sampai ke depan pintu. Lalu, ia pergi ke kamarnya. Undangan Dazai untuk nonton Cakarkuning tinggal hitungan hari. Atsushi menghela nafas, lalu mencari pakaian semacam apa yang pantas dikenakan ke _nightclub _agar ia tidak kelihatan seperti bocah tanggung yang sedang coba-coba. Apa semi formal? Kalau terlalu kasual kesannya kurang pantas. Setelah beberapa kali memadu-madankan busana, ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada tiga kombinasi:

Pertama: Celana _jeans. Tank top _renda model _crop_. _Docmart _pendek coklat kemerahan.

Kedua: kemeja biru pupus kebesaran. _Hot pants _garis-garis. _Sneakers _putih.

Ketiga: celana kargo cokelat muda. _Pump shoes _bahan _suede _warna oranye salem. Blus katun model _sabrina _berwarna pink muda.

Karena tak tahu yang mana yang bagus, ia memotret dirinya dengan masing-masing kombinasi pakaian tersebut dan mengirimkannya pada Naomi. Cewek itu lebih paham soal tata busana. Jadi sepertinya ia akan memberikan solusi dari segala kegalauan ini.

**TRING!**

**Dazai-senpai: **[celana sama sepatunya bagusan yang ke 3. Atasannya suka yang pertama. Pasti Atsushi kawaii banget!]

Atsushi mematung. Kenapa Dazai yang membalas?

"_Shimata! _Salah kirim!"

**TRING!**

**Dazai-senpai: **sampai ketemu hari sabtu, Atsushi.

* * *

"Atsushi~~~"

Kenji melambai-lambai senang dari kejauhan. Hari ini mereka berdua akan pergi belanja barang-barang dekorasi pesta di toko serba ¥150 yen. Salah satu adiknya Kenji akan ulangtahun, dan seluruh keluarga akan membuat pesta yang meriah.

"Satu kelasnya diundang. Dan beberapa teman-teman dekat rumah." Kenji memaparkan. "Bahkan adikku bilang ada teman-temannya yang mau menyumbang cemilan dan bawa papan permainan biar semakin seru."

"Adikmu temannya banyak, ya." Guman Atsushi.

"Dia anak baik, sih. Kami mengajarkannya untuk bersikap ramah, tapi kami tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya sebanyak itu. Pernah suatu hari ia sedang main bola di lapangan lalu ketemu dengan ibunya Yamada, salah satu anak di tim itu. Lalu dia teriak 'teman-teman, beri salam pada ibunya Yamada!' Lalu semuanya berbaris dan memberi salam dengan kompak kayak di kelas."

"_Sugheee_..." Atsushi menggumam. "Kertas _crepe _nya butuh berapa warna? Ini ada sebungkus isi 5 warna."

"Wah, boleh. Apa lagi, ya?"

Atsushi dan Kenji masih berburu beberapa barang dekorasi, ketika si gadis berambut perak tersebut melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Meski awalnya tidak yakin, tetapi setelah mendengar suara batuk aneh yang begitu dikenalnya dia jadi yakin sekali.

"Ya, yang itu lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya."

"_Hontou?"_

"Uhm."

"Akutagawa-san?"

Lelaki ceking itu menoleh. Ekspresinya tertegun, beku. Disebelahnya, seorang cewek pendek imut berambut panjang. Mereka nampak sedang mengobrol akrab saat Atsushi menghadapi mereka berdua. Akutagawa tengah mengomentari topi bulu kuping serigala yang tengah gadis itu coba.

"Ano, Jinko...ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan .." katanya terbata.

"Aku nggak mikir apa-apa, sebetulnya..." Atsushi menjawab datar. "Maaf mengganggu agenda pacaranmu."

"Makanya kubilang, dengar dulu!"

Atsushi terkejut ketika Akutagawa mencengkram lengannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Lembayung keemasan itu bertumbuk dengan kelabu badai. Atsushi menatap wajah dan tangan Akutagawa bergantian, berusaha menangkap mengapa si kakak kelas terlihat begitu panik.

"Apa yang harus kudengar?" Atsushi menepis tangan Akutagawa. Nada suaranya santai, namun raut wajah Akutagawa nampak tidak senang. "Apapun yang mau kau lakukan, itu bukan urusanku."

Atsushi melenggang pergi, menghiraukan Akutagawa dan memilih menyelesaikan kegiatan belanjanya dengan Kenji. Si senpai yang sering batuk-batuk itu hanya menggeram kesal, paham bahwa Atsushi akan mencampakkannya kalau ia mengejar.

"Senpai, jadi cewek itu pacar barumu?" Tanya si gadis pendek itu.

"Bukan," pundak Akutagawa mengendur. "Belum."

"Oh, lagi usaha tapi seret?"

Akutagawa menoleh. "Bilang apa kau? Mau kukirim ke neraka lewat jalur prestasi, Kyouka?"

Gadis bernama Kyouka itu memberengut. "Pantas saja si Jinko itu tidak naksir senpai. Mulutmu jahat."

Akutagawa mendecih.

"Jadi, kau mau kasih apa?" Kyouka menarik-narik lengan baju Akutagawa. "Kalau dari penampilannya, dia nggak bakalan suka dikasih barang unyu-unyu."

"Terus apa?!" Nada suaranya meninggi. "Aku merekrutmu bukan untuk jadi komentator, tapi manager! Buat kehidupanmu berguna!"

"Ini sih namanya penyelewengan kekuasaan," Kyouka mengeluh. "Mentang-mentang aku manager basket baru, dan kau ketua lamanya."

"Jadi harus kukasih apa si Jinko?"

Kyouka merenung sejenak. "Aku kepikiran beberapa kado yang bagus, sih. Cuma tergantung dari senpai mau usaha atau tidak."

"Katakan saja. Selama kendalanya bukan harga, pasti kuturuti."

Kyouka mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya dan menunjukkan layarnya pada Akutagawa. "Ini, lho. Bagus, kan?"

Alis tipis Akutagawa bertaut. "Yakin? Aku sih nggak bakal senang kalau dikasih-uhuk! Beginian..."

"Kita bicara tentang perempuan manis tangguh yang membuatmu klepek-klepek dimabuk cinta. Peduli setan soal pendapatmu, senior jompo sialan!" Cibir Kyouka.

"Hei, setidaknya pertimbangkan aku juga." Akutagawa menukas sengit.

"Dulu, ayahku kasih 'itu' ke ibuku saat pertama kali jadian. Lalu mereka langgeng sampai sekarang." Kyouka mengantongi lagi ponselnya. "Kalau kau masih keras kepala, lebih baik cari konsultan belanja yang lain."

"Kalau...uhuk...kalau...uhuk..uhuk." sudut mulut Akutagawa berkedut. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya."

* * *

Lalu, hari dimana konser Cakarkuning akhirnya datang.

Dazai dan Atsushi janjian di sebuah minimarket, sekitar 100 meter dari rumah Atsushi. Alasannya, Atsushi agak malu kalau didatangi langsung ke rumah sama laki-laki yang bukan anggota Warhammer. Ia mengenakkan pakaian yang dibilang Dazai bagus: celana kargo coklat muda, _pump shoes suede _oranye salem, dan _tank top _renda warna putih. Riasan ringan yang ia pelajari dari Naomi, namun Atsushi bereksperimen dengan mengenakkan _blush on _yang warnanya lebih pekat dan mengandung _glitter_. Rambut panjang keperakannya digerai santai, di blow sedikit. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam parkir di halaman depan minimarket dan Dazai keluar dari jok belakang bersama dua orang anak kelas 12 lain yang Atsushi tahu salah satunya adalah Odasaku. Dazai sendiri mengenakkan kemeja biru pupus, celana bahan _beige_, rompi coklat gelap dan semacam dasi model _bolo. _Sebagai pelengkap, luaran mantel panjang cokelat muda yang warnanya senada dengan celana yang dikenakan Atsushi.

Astaga, Atsushi berdebar. Dazai terlihat begitu gagah namun menawan, seperti eksekutif muda yang biasa ada di cerita _dorama_. Dazai sendiri nampak terkejut, mata sayunya terbelalak dan bibirnya terbuka sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum. Ia mendekati Atsushi, dan meraih sejumput rambutnya. Ia mencium ujung rambut Atsushi dengan khidmat, lalu melempar pandangan kagum.

"Jangan dandan secantik ini lagi kalau jalannya malam-malam, ya." Bisiknya di telinga Atsushi.

"Eh? A..ano...aku...cuma menuruti saranmu, Dazai-san." Atsushi menunduk. "Tidak pantas, ya? Apa terlalu terbuka? Apa aku kelihatan seperti cewek gampangan?"

Raut wajah Dazai berubah pilu. "_No, no_..." jemari lentiknya mengusap dagu Atsushi. "Dandananmu hari ini oke banget. Lebih bagus dari waktu itu. Aku cuma nggak suka kalau ada cowok brengsek yang berani lirik-lirik Atsushi-ku."

Atsushi terperangah. Dazai hanya tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu meraih tangan Dazai dan menggenggamnya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu cuma memandang si gadis tomboy itu, sampai akhirnya Atsushi memeluk lengannya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jaga aku baik-baik. Naa, Dazai-san?"

"Tentu saja." Dazai menepuk rambut Atsushi lembut.

Mobil itu milik Ango, dan ia yang mengendarainya. Odasaku duduk di depan sementara Atsushi dan Dazai duduk di belakang. Ketiga sahabat itu saling lempar candaan sampai tercetus bahwa Dazai sudah dua kali gagal tes mengemudi. Tidak hanya mereka berempat yang bakal senang-senang di klub itu. Chuuya katanya datang juga. Atsushi berdebar, selain karena Dazai jadi jauh lebih tampan dan harum, ia tidak bisa menyusup dalam percakapan karena topiknya tidak ia ketahui. Dazai memainkan jemari Atsushi dan meliriknya sejenak.

"Tempatnya bakalan jauh. Kalau kau mau tidur dulu juga silakan." Gumamnya.

"Eh? Nggak usah." Atsushi mengelak.

"Jangan begitu. Untuk ukuran orang yang nggak biasa bangun sampai larut malam, kau bisa pingsan nanti." Sahut Odasaku.

"Terlebih kalau nonton konser Cakarkuning. Mustahil tidak joged." Timpal Ango.

"Anggap saja seperti _recharge _tenaga sebelum seru-seruan nanti, ya..." Dazai melepas luarannya dan menepuk paha. "Sini."

"Eh?" Atsushi melongo. "Heeeh?!"

"Nggak mau, ya?" Dazai merengut kecewa.

"_Aho_. Kalau dia berbaring di pahamu nanti riasannya luntur ke celanamu. Pakai bantal di jok belakang, lah." Ucap Odasaku.

"_Sou ka..." _Dazai melongok, mengeluarkan sebuah bantal besar berbentuk pinguin. Ia duduk miring dan mengalasi dadanya dengan bantal tersebut. "Sini, bersandar disini saja. Nggak masalah, kan?"

"Ah...ngg..."

Meski malu, Atsushi menurut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Dazai yang berlapis bantal. Mantel coklat itu dijadikan selimut. Pinguin besar itu empuk sekali, dan tidak sampai lima menit suara nafas Atsushi berubah menjadi dengkur halus. Dazai menimang gadis berambut perak tersebut hingga lelap sungguhan.

"Odasaku _teme_..." desis Dazai. "Ganggu strategiku saja."

"Ganggu apaan? Aku hanya membuatnya lebih sopan." Odasaku mendecih. "Kau sendiri yang janji padaku kalau yang ini nggak akan diajak _kelonan_. Modusmu tadi terlalu frontal. Ketebak banget sehabis dia rebahan di pangkuanmu, kau bakal ngapain."

"_Warui na_, godaannya berat..." Dazai mengusap lengan Atsushi lembut. "Bajunya berani juga. Kau lihat sendiri ukurannya kan?"

"Aku nggak buta. Tapi nggak kehausan juga." Odasaku berkilah. "Ango, katakan sesuatu."

"Aku nggak menyangka si cewek gitaris ini cantik juga tanpa seragam. Maaf, Odasaku. Malam ini aku membela Dazai."

"_Sankyuu_. Tapi Atsushi punyaku, lho. Kupukul kau kalau berani menggodanya."

Ango memutar bola matanya.

Setelah berkendara cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai. Dazai membangunkan Atsushi dan membiarkannya men-_touch up _dandanannya terlebih dulu. Suara dentum musiknya bahkan sudah terdengar beberapa meter sebelum pintu masuk. Tiket masuknya ditukar dengan sebuah gelang karet _glow in the dark _dan tiga buah voucher minuman gratis bagi setiap orang, sebuah keuntungan karena ternyata Dazai dan teman-temannya memesan satu meja VIP. Atsushi cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa klub itu bahkan tidak mengecek tanda pengenal sama sekali. Suasananya ramai, riuh, tapi sepertinya belum sepadat yang seharusnya. Areanya masih cukup lenggang untuk jalan. Dazai melambai pada Chuuya yang ternyata sudah datang duluan, dengan seorang gadis yang tampaknya anak kelasan mereka juga karena wajahnya familiar. Setelah obrolan pembuka singkat, Dazai mencetuskan ide untuk pesan minuman. Atsushi bolak-balik membuka buku menu, tidak tahu harus minum apa. Mana paham Atsushi soal alkohol. Namun ia tidak ingin bersikap malu-maluin dengan sekedar pesan soda, karena seluruh kakak kelasnya sepertinya pesan alkohol. Gadis berambut perak itu menatap Dazai dengan pandangan minta tolong dan si _ikemen _berambut ikal itu mendekat untuk memberi saran.

"Ini kayaknya enak." Dazai menunjuk tulisan _Summer Kick_. "Jus semangka, _vodka, mint _sama _blueberry_."

"Ah? Sepertinya enak. Kayak apa rasanya _vodka, _Dazai-san?"

"_Vodka _itu nggak ada rasanya. Netral aja. Cuma kalau alkohol kan ada aksen khasnya." Dazai menjelaskan. "Atau kau mau coba yang lain? Aku dan Odasaku mau pesan _soju yakult_. Kalau kau mau juga, bisa pesan satu _pitcher _besar."

"Apa nggak masalah minum satu teko _yakult?" _Atsuhi merinding.

"_Yakultnya _dua botol, _shoju-_nya sebotol. Paling dikasih rasa-rasa kalau kau mau." Dazai terkekeh. "Dua botol untuk ramai-ramai nggak akan membuatmu sakit perut."

"Ah, _sou..."_

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai klubnya penuh sesak. Mungkin mereka hendak nonton konsernya Cakarkuning juga. Dazai bilang bahwa klub ini biasanya juga ramai, karena mereka bisa dibilang sudah sering pergi kesini. Odasaku mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, lalu mulai memantiknya. Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai minuman mereka datang. Atsushi cukup takjub melihat bagaimana si pelayan menuang _soju _dan yakult di dalam teko logam dan menuangkannya ke gelas-gelas sloki. _Summer kick _yang dipesan Atsushi ternyata rasanya enak sekali. Benar-benar jus semangka dengan sirup _mint_, potongan daun _mint _dan buah _blueberry_. Ada sedikit rasa kuat diantaranya namun rasa kuat itu justru menambah aksen segar. Atsushi menyodorkan gelasnya pada Dazai dan pemuda manis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya halus.

"Tentu saja."

Dari sekali teguk, kelihatan sekali ekspresi Dazai berubah cerah. Ia mencuri seteguk lagi sebelum mengembalikannya pada Atsushi. Gadis berambut perak itu tersenyum tipis dan menyeka sehelai potongan daun _mint _yang tersangkut di sudut bibir Dazai.

"Minum aja berantakan. Padahal bentar lagi kuliah." Tutur Atsushi.

"Sengaja," Dazai membalas. "Biar Atsushi merhatiin."

"Ha—haah?! Udah ah, gombal mulu."

Tiba-tiba, Chuuya yang tadi tengah duduk santai langsung berlari ke tengah area dansa begitu mendengan lagu baru mengalun. Dazai saling melempar pandang pada teman-temannya. Atsushi mendadak sumringah ketika mendengar lagu apa yang sedang diputar saat itu, lalu mengikuti kemana Chuuya pergi. Alunan lagu K-Pop yang sering di dengar Chuuya di kelas. Dazai yang penasaran menengok calon kekasihnya dan menemukan si cewek tomboy berambut perak itu berdansa dengan gerakan tertentu, seritmik dengan Chuuya dan beberapa pengunjung bar yang lain.

_Did you see my bag? (where?) Did you see my bag? (where?)_

_It's hella trophies and it's hella thick (hella thick, hella thick)_

_What you think 'bout that? (well) What you think 'bout that? (well)_

_I bet it got my haters hella sick (hella sick)_

_Come and follow me, follow me with your signs up_

_I'm so firin', firin', boy, your time's up_

_Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up_

_How you dare? How you dare? How you dare?_

Apakah menjadi fans K-Pop membuatmu hafal mati dengan segala lirik dan auto joged begitu mendengar lagu si idola mengalun di udara? Orang-orang yang berdansa dengan mereka juga tampaknya tidak saling kenal, cuma sesama fans yang sama reaktifnya ketika mendengar lagu kesukaan mereka. Chuuya memang terkenal sebagai anak _dance _yang mumpuni dan bukan perkara aneh bahwa ia menggilai _idol group _Korea karena koreografi mereka. Tapi Atsushi? Dazai yakin dengan sepenuh hati bahwa gadis itu _metalhead _garis keras. Mana terpikir bahwa gadis tomboy itu masih bisa mengikuti beberapa koreografi dari lagu Mic Drop meski tidak seluwes Chuuya dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, sisi Atsushi yang ini manis juga. Pola kontras kepribadian seorang perempuan ternyata bisa terlihat seindah ini.

Atsushi beradu tos dengan Chuuya, dan dari hasil curi-dengar Dazai tercetus bahwa Atsushi suka anggota BTS bernama Jin, sementara Chuuya suka V, J-hope dan Suga. Perbincangan itu kemudian terhenti ketika Chuuya menyadari Dazai berdiri di belakang Atsushi dengan senyum manis penuh muslihat.

"Cih. Udahan ah, ada tukang nguping." Chuuya melengos.

"Ah?" Atsushi menoleh. "Dazai-san, aku-"

"_Subarashiii_~~~" Dazai bertepuk tangan. "Aku nggak nyangka selain pintar main gitar, Atsushi pintar ngedance juga."

Atsushi bersemu. "Ah, itu..."

"Yosh, melihatmu joged aku juga ikutan panas." Dazai menyerut lengan pakaiannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu berikutnya. Lengannya terulur lembut, selembut senyumannya pada gadis bermanik lembayung keemasan tersebut.

"Ayo, Atsushi."

* * *

Konser Cakarkuning malam itu gila. Bahkan lebih gila dari yang Atsushi bisa bayangkan.

Musiknya riuh. Suasananya heboh. Euforia berlebih membuatnya terlena. Ia asyik berjoget dan berjingkrakan. Atsushi minum banyak, bahkan minum dari tawaran orang yang mendadak sok akrab dengannya. Ia tanpa sadar terpisah dengan Dazai dan gengnya. Atsushi tersesat di antara kerumunan orang. Tidak sengaja, sudut matanya menangkap Dazai tengah bergoyang dengan seorang perempuan yang lebih dewasa, mungkin mendadak ketemu di klub ini.

Pemandangan itu membuat perut Atsushi bergolak. Dengan emosi berkecamuk ia menerobos kerumunan dan merangsek pergi. Suasana yang semakin meriah membuat klub ini penuh sesak. Atsushi mulai pening, merutuki kebodohannya minum sembarangan hanya karena haus dan kelelahan habis joget. Gadis bersurai kelabu panjang itu berjalan sempoyongan, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya sendiri dan mencari toilet dengan terburu-buru sebelum isi lambungnya meledak berceceran di lantai. Ia berlari begitu melihat papan penanda toilet perempuan dan muntah di salah satu bilik. Ia belum pernah muntah sebanyak ini. Setiap kali ia memuntahkan seisi perutnya, pusing dan keringat dingin yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Begitu sudah tandas rasa mualnya, Atsushi menyiram bekas muntahnya dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci mulut dan tangan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sepasang muda-mudi tengah bercinta di pojok toilet. Bukan adegannya yang bikin kaget, tetapi fakta bahwa bisa-bisanya ada cowok yang masuk ke toilet cewek sekedar untuk melampiaskan nafsu dengan si pasangan itu. Atsushi berlagak tidak lihat, dan pergi dari toilet perempuan secepatnya.

Ia kembali lagi menghadapi kerumunan klub, dan hatinya mendadak hampa. Niat sudah terkumpul separuh di hatinya untuk kabur tanpa pamit meninggalkan Dazai dan gengnya yang asyik berhuru-hara. Langkah Atsushi terhenti ketika ada seorang laki-laki rupawan menjambak pundaknya dengan kasar. Ia tampak lebih tua darinya, tetapi terlihat seperti remaja tanggung juga.

"Ketangkap juga kau, manisku." katanya dengan nada merayu. "Aku melihat gerakan dansamu di lagu BTS tadi."

"Oh, oke." Atsushi menepis tangan laki-laki itu. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau permisi."

"Eh, jangan judes gitu, dong." si laki-laki merengek manja. "Tinggallah lebih lama. Kau mau minum? Aku akan membelikanmu apapun."

Laki-laki itu menautkan tangannya ke tangan Atsushi. Sejenak, laki-laki ini tampak baik sekali. Lalu Atsushi dibuat terperanjat ketika lengan si lelaki itu merangkulnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu serakah. Perasaan terkejut membuatnya mematung tanpa perlawanan. Selama ini, Atsushi selalu merasa dirinya tidak cantik. Ia bergaul dengan banyak laki-laki dan luar biasa tomboy. Perlakuan seperti tadi tentu tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya akan ia dapatkan.

"Oh, _gomen_." Lelaki itu menyeringai sambil mengusap dagu Atsushi. "Kau ini gadis polos yang belum pernah ciuman sama orang asing, ya?"

"Ah...ummm..." Atsushi mulai dirundung takut. Lututnya gemetar ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Ayo, kenalan lebih dekat." ucapnya sambil mengulum telinga Atsushi. "Aku bisa membawamu menginap ke tempatku."

"Tidak, jangan..." Atsushi memberanikan dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh.

"Nggak usah takut. Aku nggak akan kasar, kok."

"Jangan sentuh pacarku, dasar bajingan!"

**SRET!**

**BUAKH!**

Atsushi tidak sempat mencerna apa yang ia lihat tadi. Tahu-tahu, lelaki tadi ambruk sambil memegangi pipinya sendiri. Dazai melotot dengki kepada lelaki itu dengan lengan merangkul Atsushi. Ia terlihat begitu murka, sekaligus begitu protektif. Seorang petugas keamanan menghampiri mereka, dan Dazai menerangkan bahwa lelaki itu berusaha menyentuh Atsushi. Lelaki itu diringkus pihak keamanan. Dazai membalik Atsushi dan mengcengkram kedua sisi wajahnya. Ekspresinya kusut sekali.

"_Yokatta_. Atsushi..." ucapnya dengan suara pias. Ia mengusap paras ayu Atsushi dengan lembut. "Astaga, aku panik sekali saat kau tidak kelihatan lagi. Kau kemana saja?"

Atsushi menepis tangan Dazai. "Aku cuma ke toilet. Aku muntah. Kebanyakan minum. Aku melihat kau bergoyang asyik dengan perempuan lain."

"Iya. Itu kakaknya Ango. Dia panitia acara malam ini." balas Dazai. "Aku tidak khawatir karena kau terlihat begitu senang. Begitu kau hilang dari pandanganku, aku langsung kalang-kabut."

Atsushi cuma memandangi Dazai sejenak, nampak menimbang haruskah ia mempercayai kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." kata Dazai. "Kakaknya Ango melihatmu masuk toilet. Tahu-tahu, kau disergap bajingan itu."

Atsushi cuma menunduk malu. Ia kesal, malu dan bingung. Namun Dazai dengan lembut merangkulnya menuju pelukan hangat. Belaian sayang menyapa puncak kepala dan punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah lengah." gumamnya. "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Ma..." Atsushi tercekat. "Maafkan aku sudah merusak pestamu, Dazai-san..."

"Uh-hmm.." Dazai menggeleng. "Aku mengajakmu untuk menyenangkanmu. Lagipula, sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu di tempat seperti ini, kan?"

"Dazai-san..."

"Ayo, kita keluar dari sini." Dazai melepas _coat_ panjangnya dan memakaikannya dengan lembut pada Atsushi. "Makan _ramen_ tengah malam itu seru banget, lho. Mau coba?"

Atsushi mengangguk. Dazai mengulurkan tangannya, dan mereka bergandengan menuju pintu keluar. Usai mengembalikan gelang yang tadi didapat saat masuk, Dazai juga menyebut nomor meja tempat mereka duduk dan membayar setengah tagihan minum mereka menggunakan kartu. Udara segar malam hari yang lembab dan dingin menerpa wajah Atsushi, terasa begitu nyaman setelah berjam-jam berdesakan di dalam ruangan penuh gegap gempita. Atsushi memeluk lengan Dazai, dan laki-laki itu membungkuk untuk mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Dazai-san..."

"Hmm?"

Atsushi menengadah, mendapat tatapan teduh dari kakak kelasnya yang tampan itu. "Apa yang membuatmu suka padaku?"

Dazai berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau terlihat begitu menarik buatku. Saat-saat bersamamu juga menyenangkan. Kau bukan tipe wanita yang mengejarku karena wajah dan harta keluargaku. Aku merasa bisa jadi diriku sendiri saat bersamamu."

"Aku tidak sekeren itu."

"Siapa bilang?" Dazai berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik dan separuh membungkuk. Tangannya dengan lembut menggamit dagu Atsushi. "Kupikir, kau adalah perempuan yang sangat tangguh. Tetapi kejadian tadi membuatku berpikir ulang. Meskipun kau memang tangguh, kau juga perempuan. Aku tetap harus melindungimu juga."

Pipi Atsushi memanas mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia masih bergenggaman tangan dengan Dazai dalam diam. Ia enggan menatap wajah tampan tersebut.

"Dazai-san, waktu kau memukul laki-laki itu..." Atsushi menggigit bibirnya. "Kau bilang kalau aku ini pacarmu."

"Aku memang sudah menganggapmu sebagai pacarku." Dazai menjelaskan. "Kalau kau menjawab tawaranku waktu itu, status kita bakalan sah. Kalau kau menolakku, aku cuma bakal jadi budak cinta yang jatuh hati seorang diri."

"Aku...aku..." Atsushi mereguk liur. "Aku bakalan terus merepotkanmu nantinya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Atsushi berjinjit, dan mencium pipi Dazai sekilas sebelum memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Bisa kuartikan jawabannya _yes_, ya?"

Atsushi menunduk malu, tetapi mengangguk pelan.

"Lain kali, aku mau diajak ngeband, ya!" ujar Dazai.

"Band kami sudah penuh." Atsushi terkekeh pelan. "Dazai-san mau jadi apa?"

"Tukang gulungin kabel, tukang ngelapin keringatmu atau jagain _sound system_ juga boleh." Dazai balas terkikik jahil.

Ini hal tergila bagi Atsushi sepanjang hidupnya.

Karena pada malam itu, ia makan _ramen _di pinggir jalan dengan pacar barunya sepulang _party_, separuh mabuk dan sebelumnya habis dilecehkan sama pria asing. Tetapi, meski lelah dan kebingungan, hatinya terasa hangat dan berbunga-bunga.

Karena bagi Atsushi, Dazai betul-betul seperti pangeran yang keluar dari buku dongeng.

* * *

Song list:

Speech - BURNOUT SYNDROME

Shinwa Houkai - Hello Sleepwalker

MIC Drop - BTS

* * *

**HAI HAI SEMUANYAAA! /buru-buru nepok debu dari fanfic ini**

**Jadiii, alesan kenapa baru update lagi adalah karena ga mood, belum ada inspirasi dan lain sebagainya. Lalu pada suatu hari, author inget pernah ngetik update-an nya guitar sonata di evernote, dan YES KETEMU DONG! Jadilah, di copas ke word, di edit ulang dan di re-upload ke fanfiction. Buat yang masih setia nungguin, makasih ya! Semoga update-an kali ini bisa mengobati kehausan asupan kalian.**

**Sekian dulu ya bacotan kali ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
